Like Him Crazy
by 805 rae hee
Summary: Keinginan membuatnya terpaksa menempuh jalan yang tidak masuk akal. Namun, perasaannya mulai berputar haluan saat dirinya mulai terbiasa dengan seseorang. KyuMin/GS/Super Junior, Shinne/School Drama.
1. Chapter 1

'**Like Him? Crazy..'**

**.**

**Cast : Super Junior and SHINee.**

**Summary : Keinginan membuatnya terpaksa menempuh jalan yang tidak masuk akal. Namun, perasaannya mulai berputar haluan saat dirinya mulai terbiasa dengan seseorang.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning!**

**This is Ffn GS, full typo, OOC, Gaje bin Ajaib!**

…..

"_Huhuhu.. akhirnya lulus."_

"_Wah.. nilai ku lumayan juga."_

"_Yeyy.. aku bisa dapat hadiah dari Appa."_

Suara itu semakin riuh saat para siswa bergantian melihat papan pengumuman yang memuat daftar nama siswa yang lulus ujian nasional.

Mereka tersenyum bahagia karna semua siswa di Gyeongi Junior High School lulus dengan nilai yang cukup memuaskan.

Dari kejauhan nampak sepasang yeoja yang sedang memerhatikan riuhnya suasana yang ada di koridor perpustakaan sekarang dari bangku sudut koridor.

"Aku tahu dia yang terbaik."

Gumam yeoja mungil dengan rambut yang dikuncir seperti buntut kuda. Yeoja yang berada disebelahnya hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kepolosan temannya.

"Sekarang kita sudah lulus sekolah. Kau akan menyatakan perasaanmu padanya?"

Yeoja bernama Lee Sungmin itu menolehkan kepalanya dengan imut. Yeoja yang ditatapnya adalah Kim Ryeowook, tubuh mereka sama mungilnya namun pipi Sungmin lebih chubby ketimbang Ryeowook yang berpipi agak tirus.

"Aku masih tidak berani, Wookie-ah. Bagaimana kalau dia tidak menyukaiku? Kenal dengan ku saja tidak."

Ryeowook mengangguk, ada benarnya juga apa yang dikatakan Sungmin barusan.

"Lalu? Kau akan diam saja? Tapi, sampai kapan?"

"Entahlah.. dia terlalu sempurna untukku. Well, impossible."

"Tapi.."

"Tapi, apa Minnie?"

"Aku tidak bisa menyerah begitu saja. Lagian aku lumayan tidak rela kalau dia sampai jatuh ketangan orang lain."

"Hahaha.. kita ini baru saja lulus Junior High School, tapi kenapa pemikiranmu sudah terlalu dewasa?"

"Bukannya dewasa.. tapi, Sungmin hanya ingin memperjuangkan cintanya. Bukan begitu, Min?"

Ryeowook dan Sungmin menoleh kebelakang, mereka berdua saling menatap pada seorang namja yang tengah membawa akuarium kecil yang berisi sepasang kura-kura kecil.

"Yesung oppa.."

"Hehehe.. mian, kalau aku mengagetkan kalian berdua."

Namja yang dipanggil Yesung itu menggaruk tengkuk lehernya, kikuk.

"Sudah hampir tiga tahun kau menyukai Siwon, Sungmin. Tapi, kulihat kau dan dia belum ada perkembangan. Mau sampai kapan? Ku dengar dia akan melanjutkan studinya di KyungHaa High School dan itu adalah sekolah khusus namja."

Sungmin hanya diam membisu. Pupus sudah harapannya untuk mendapatkan Siwon sang pangeran hati. Yeoja mana yang tidak menyukai Siwon selain Ryeowook yang sudah pol mentok dengan Yesung Si kepala besar yang lumayan pintar dan terkadang bersikap aneh itu, namun hal itulah yang membuat Ryeowook betah berada didekatnya.

Siwon sang ketua club football yang tampan rupawan dan yang pastinya jago main bola ini membuatnya banyak digilai seluruh penjuru sekolah yang ada di Seoul, hal inilah yang membuat kedua orang tua Siwon menyetujui keinginan anaknya yang ingin bersekolah di asrama namja yang terkenal dengan kualitasnya itu.

"Oppa.. apa kau serius?"

Yesung mengangguk dengan wajahnya yang teduh.

"Jangan sedih. Mungkin jodohmu bukanlah Siwon. Tapi, aku serahkan semuanya padamu."

Yesung meraih pundak Sungmin lalu menepuk-nepuknya dengan pelan.

"Minnie-ah.. jangan sedih."

Ryeowook memeluk tubuh Sungmin yang seakan rapuh tanpa nafasnya lagi sekarang. Siwon benar-benar akan pergi dari ekor matanya dan entah dengan siapa Siwon akan melabuhkan cintanya.

Sungmin pasrah, "Aku mau pulang dulu. Eomma dan appa harus tahu tentang kelulusanku ini. Annyeong Yeppa, Wookie-ah."

"A-annyeong."

…..

"Yeobseo, eomma. Ini Sungmin. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan.. Aku tahu eommadan appa sedang sibuk tapi dengarkan dulu.. Aku sudah lulus sekolah, itu? Ne, arra. Annyeong."

Klikk..

Yeoja bertubuh mungil itu menghela nafas dengan cepat. Rasa gembira yang semula menyelimuti hatinya kian memudar saat kedua orang tuanya hanya mengucapkan selamat lalu menutup teleponnya secara sepihak.

"Kenapa aku tidak bisa hidup bahagia seperti Wookie? Kim ahjumma sangat perhatian dan sayang dengan Wookie begitu juga dengan Kim ahjussi, tapi kenapa kedua orang tuaku tidak bisa seperti mereka? Orang tuanya Wookie juga sibuk bekerja tapi, tidak ada yang seperti mereka. Merekalah yang paling parah."

Sungmin menghempaskan tubuhnya yang terasa pegal ke atas kasur tidur yang empuk. Sungmin kembali merogoh saku blazer sekolahnya.

Selembar foto berwarna menampakan raut wajah seorang namja yang tengah tersenyum sambil memegang kamera. Suasana hangatnya musim panas perlahan mulai Sungmin rasakan. Saat-saat bersama dengan orang yang disukainya itu begitu melumpuhkan sarafnya, walaupun sungai Han membeku bisa saja Sungmin bilang kalau air yang ada Sungai itu terasa hangat jika ia sedang bersama Siwon.

Foto namja tegap itu, ia dapatkan dari seorang kakak kelas yang kebetulan mengenal Siwon dan berteman dekat dengannya. Jung Ilwoo adalah mata-mata pribadi Sungmin, setidaknya itu dulu sebelum Ilwoo memutuskan untuk melanjutkan studinya di negara sakura, Jepang.

Sungmin menggembungkan pipinya yang chubby lalu menatap foto itu dengan kesal.

"Neo! Kenapa kau ingin bersekolah disekolah namja? Apakah yeoja begitu buruk untuk mu? Apa kau sudah tahu kalau aku menyukaimu makanya kau ingin menghindariku?"

"Kenapa kau tidak memilih sekolah yang biasa saja?"

Satu pun pertanyaannya tidak ada jawabannya, yang terdengar hanyalah suara degupan jantung Sungmin.

"Apa aku sudah gila? Kenapa malahan bicara dengan foto?"

"Argghhh! Kau harus tanggung jawab! Kau membuatku gila sekarang."

….

Seorang namja berdiri dibawah pohon mahoni yang ada ditaman sekolahnya dengan raut wajah gelisah. Entah mengapa perasaannya tidak enak sama sekali. Namja itu dengan iseng menendang-nendang batu kerikil yang berada didekat kaki jenjangnya.

"Kyu~"

Yeoja dengan sweater berwarna cream dan skin jeans berwarna coklat tua datang menghampiri seorang namja jangkung yang dipanggilnya dengan nama 'Kyu' tadi. Namja itu mendongakan kepalanya lalu mengeluarkan kedua tangannya dari saku celananya.

"Noona! Kenapa lama sekali? Apa ada masalah?"

Yeoja itu tersenyum lalu mengambil selembar kertas dari dalam tas kotak yang dijinjingnya.

"Baca saja dulu. Kalau sudah paham, cepet masuk mobil. Noona tunggu didalam saja, disini dingin."

Yeoja itu segera melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya meninggalkan suara ketukan sol sepatu bot hampir selutut yang dipakainya.

Kyuhyun menatap selembaran itu dengan tampang linglung. Kepalanya terasa berdenyut dan jantungnya juga lumayan berdegup kencang. Kyuhyun menutup matanya sejenak lalu menghela nafasnya.

Kyuhyun membuka surat yang baru saja diberikan oleh Cho Ahra, Noonanya dengan mata tertutup dan kedua tangan yang gemetaran.

"_**Dengan ini, kami selaku pihak sekolah Eunhee Junior High School ingin memberitahukan bahwa siswa bernama Cho Kyuhyun dinyatakan LULUS."**_

"Huwaaa~~ aku lulus! Yeeeeyyyy… Noona, tunggu aku~~"

….

"Siwon sayang, apakah kamu sungguh-sungguh ingin melanjutkan sekolahmu di KyungHaa High School? Disana hanya akan ada anak namja dan sebuah gedung asrama. Apa kau yakin dengan pilihanmu sayang?"

Yeoja berumur 40 tahun namun masih terlihat muda itu menatap putra bungsunya yang sedang tersenyum simpul.

"Aku sudah mengambil keputusan, eomma. Mungkin dengan begitu aku bisa lebih fokus dengan pelajaran dan aku juga tidak akan kesepian."

Siwon melirik hyung-nya yang memasang tampang pura-pura acuh. "Hyung~ bagaimana pendapatmu?"

Namja yang dipanggilnya dengan sebutan 'hyung' itu menolehkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan. "Menurutku? Bagus saja, jika itu kehendakmu." Ujarnya datar lalu kembali memalingkan wajahnya seolah tidak peduli.

"Hmm.. sudah ada yang mendukungku untuk mengambil studi disana. Eomma dan appa setuju 'kan?"

Kedua orang tua Siwon saling bertatapan.

"Appa, terserah padamu saja. Yang penting kau bisa mencapai cita-cita mu kelak. Jadi, kau akan meninggalkan hyungmu?"

Siwon melirik Heechul yang masih saja membuang muka. "Heechul hyung juga akan menikah tahun depan. Aku tidak yakin dia akan kesepian. Kalau ada aku, mungkin aku hanya bisa mengganggu dan merepotkannya saja. Benarkan, hyung?"

Heechul sama sekali tidak menunjukan raut wajahnya, perkataan Siwon barusan pun tidak digubrisnya membuat Siwon dan kedua orang tua mereka merasa heran dengan sikap Heechul saat ini.

"Hyung!"

Siwon yang merasa dikacangi oleh Heechul itu pun dengan segera memutar tubuh Heechul sehingga dirinya bisa menatap dengan jelas raut wajah Heechul yang terlihat memerah. Dengan segera, Heechul menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Hyung! Kenapa kau menangis? Uljimma,ne."

Siwon memeluk tubuh ramping Heechul yang sedang menangis tanpa suara. Kedua orang tuanya kembali saling menatap, heran sendiri dengan sikap Heechul yang tidak seperti biasanya.

"Kau tega meninggalkan hyung mu ini? Kau benar-benar tidak setia!"

Heechul melepas pelukan Siwon dengan kasar. Siwon menatap Heechul aneh.

"Hyung! Setahun lagi kau akan menikah, apa gunanya aku berada ditengah-tengah keluarga barumu nanti? Lagi pula jika aku ada diasrama nanti, kau juga bisa mengunjungiku dan mengajakku jalan-jalan seminggu sekali. Kenapa kau seperti ini?"  
"Kau bilang kau bosan jika sedang sendirian? Dan kau tega membuatku mati kebosanan dalam waktu satu tahun?"

Siwon menghela nafasnya, "Hyung, please. Kau itu bukan lagi namja yang baru saja masuk masa puber, kau itu namja dewasa. Jangan kekanakan, eomma dan appa saja setuju dengan pilihanku. Hyung, harus tetap disini dan terus melindungiku dari jarak jauh. OK!"

"Tapi.."

"Hyung, aku lelah. Besok aku harus berkemas karena lusanya aku sudah harus tinggal di asrama KyungHaa."

"Terserah kau saja lah."

Heechul bangkit duluan menuju kamarnya dengan pintu yang bertuliskan _'Don't disturb' _lalu menutup pintu dengan kaki jenjangnya sehingga menimbulkan suara debuman yang cukup keras.

"Dasar aneh." Sahut Siwon saat melihat kelakuan abang tirinya.

Yaa.. Heechul bukanlah anak kandung dari keluarga Choi. Kedua orang tua Heechul sudah lama meninggal karena sebuah kecelakaan pesawat saat mereka ada sebuah kontrak kerja sama di Jerman. Heechul yang masih kecil dititipkan pada keluarga Choi yang dulunya masih belum mempunyai momongan.

Walaupun begitu, Heechul sudah dianggap sebagai bagian dari keluarga Choi. Dan saat Heechul berumur 17 tahun, dirinya memutuskan untuk menganti marganya menjadi Choi, itu semua dilakukannya untuk menghormati keluarga keduanya.

Siwon menatap kedua orang tuanya yang lebih dulu menatapnya dengan tatapan menuntut.

"Apakah hyungmu sudah lama seperti itu?"tanya Mr. Choi dengan suara berbisik.

"Apa ada yang salah?" tanya Siwon balik.

"Tentu. Kenapa hyungmu jadi bersikap aneh seperti itu? Biasanya juga dia orang pertama yang tidak perduli dengan masalah seperti ini."

"Eomma saja yang tidak tahu luar dalamnya Heechul hyung. Heechul hyung itu sangat sayang padaku, makanya dia sedikit agak ragu untuk melepaskan ku pergi dan lebih memilih asrama dari pada hidup bersamanya."

"Ohh.. tapi, hyungmu stabil saja kan?"

"Hah?! Maksud appa?"

"Hyungmu itu masih menyukai yeoja kan?"

"Kalau appa tidak percaya, appa bisa lihat semua kontak yang ada di ponselnya hampir semua yang memenuhinya adalah yeoja. Dan hyung terkadang mengumpul kan majalah xxx."

"Kau serius?!" Mrs. Choi membulatkan kedua matanya yang semula sayu karena mengantuk.

"Aku berani sumpah. Hahaha.."

Mr. Choi dan Mrs. Choi hampir pingsan mendengarnya. " Sudahlah, Won. Sekarang kau masuk kamar dan istirahat karena besok kau sudah mulai sibuk berkemas."

"Ne arraseo, appa."

Siwon pun berjalan pelan munuju kamarnya yang bersebelahan dengan kamar Heechul yang terdengar hening.

….

Sungmin duduk diam disebuah café cantik dengan berbagai funiture klasik. Sungmin memandang bubble milk teanya dengan tampang datar. Menunggu seseorang datang memanglah hal yang paling Sungmin benci, apalagi kalau sampai orang yang bersangkutan datangnya telat begini.

"Minnie-ah~~"

Dari kejauhan terlihat seorang yeoja bertubuh mungil mengenakan mantel berwarna ungu gelap sambil membawa sebuah kotak ditangan kanannya berlari mendekati Sungmin.

"Mianheo~~"

Sungmin pura-pura berwajah masam, "Gwaenchana," katanya datar lalu menyeruput bubble milk teanya yang sudah sisa setengah.

Yeoja itu duduk dibangku yang ada dihadapan Sungmin lalu menatap yeoja yang sama mungilnya dengan dirinya itu dengan tatapan bersalah. "Kau menunggu terlalu lama,ne?"

"Tidak juga," Sungmin menutup novel yang sudah 15 menit yang lalu tidak menarik perhatiannya karena menunggu Ryeowook.

"Minnie-ah, kau marah? Aku minta maaf,ne. Tadi aku membantu eomma mengantarkan pesanan cup cake."

Akhirnya, Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya dengan sepias senyum yang mampu memabukan seorang namja. Ryeowook ikut tersenyum lalu menaruh sebuah kotak berwarna putih diatas meja.

"Untukmu."

Ryeowook menyodorkan kotak putih bermotif kepala kangguru dihadapan Sungmin yang sedang mengerutkan dahinya.

"Ini apa?" tanya Sungmin dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

Ryeowook nyengir, "Hehehe.. bukan apa-apa. Ini hadiah dari eomma untukmu."

Sungmin tersenyum kecut saat Ryeowook bilang kalau sekotak cup cake itu pemberian ibunya. Kenapa? Tentu karena Sungmin iri pada keluarga Ryeowook yang hangat dan penuh kasih sayang itu.

"Benarkah? Kenapa Kim ahjumma repot-repot sekali? Aku jadi merasa tidak enak," Wajah Sungmin tiba-tiba memerah.

"Mungkin karena aku bilang aku ingin bertemu denganmu, tapi dengan terpaksa eomma menyuruhku untuk mengantarkan cup cake pesanan makanya eomma memberikan mu cup cake. Eomma juga titip salam untukmu."

Senyum Ryeowook membuat Sungmin semakin percaya, bahwa sebenarnya keluarga bahagia itu memang benar-benar ada mungkin bedanya hanyalah keluarganya yang tidak mempunyai atmosfer yang bisa disebut dengan keluarga hangat dan bahagia.

"Jeongmal? Ah.. aku benar-benar iri padamu, Wookie."

Ryeowook menepuk-nepuk lengan Sungmin sambil tersenyum manis.

"Kau juga akan mendapatkan kebahagiaan itu, percayalah. Tunggu saja waktunya."

Sungmin mengangguk sambil berdoa semoga perkataan Ryeowook bisa jadi kenyataan. Ryeowook sendiri menatap sahabatnya itu dengan kasihan. Dirinya sangat tahu kalau Sungmin memang kurang kasih sayang dari kedua orang tuanya yang sama-sama sibuk mengurusi bisnis mereka yang ada diluar negeri.

"Wookie-ah, aku ingin bicara mengenai… sekolah."

Ryeowook bangkit dari lamunannya lalu menatap Sungmin dengan tanda tanya.

"Sekolah? Memang ada apa?"

"Aku sudah memutuskan untuk bersekolah di KyungHaa High School. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa melepaskan Siwon. Aku selalu mendambakan saat-saat indah bersamanya. Memang berlebihan sih, tapi aku memang sudah tenggelam dalam lautan itu. Aku…"

"Aku mengerti Minnie. Jika aku jadi kau, aku juga tidak mau berpisah dengan Siwon. Tapi, bagaimana caranya kau bisa masuk kesekolah khusus namja itu? Kau itu mana ada tampang namja sama sekali."

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya imut, "Apalagi dengan gaya dan aegyeomu itu," Sambung Ryeowook membuat Sungmin makin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kau ini niat tidak sih untuk mendukungku?"

"Iya-iya.. sekarang bagaimana caranya kau bisa masuk kesana?"

"Ehmm.. Park ahjusshi sudah mengurus semuanya. Kebetulan ketua yayasan disana adalah teman dekatnya. Haha ternyata jalanku cukup dimudahkan."

Senyum Sungmin yang berkembang membuat Ryeowook ikutan tersenyum.

"Kau memang beruntung lalu kapan kau bisa masuk kesana?"

"Minggu depan. Semuanya sudah diurus Park ahjusshi."

"Wahh.. Park ahjusshi memang pengasuh yang bisa diandalkan."

"Wookie…"

"Ne?"

Ryeowook menatap wajah Sungmin bingung. Yeoja mungil didepannya ini sedang mengeluarkan jurus memohonnya yang sangat mematikan. Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali.

"Wookie-ah, temani aku kesalon yaa.. aku mau potong rambut."

"Mwo?! Kau sudah gila apa? Rambutmu itu sangat bagus, Minnie. Kenapa kau tega memotongnya?"

Sungmin diam sambil memikirkan perkataan Ryeowook yang seakan-akan seperti sebuah bandul besar yang siap menghantap kepalanya yang semakin terasa pening. Sungmin menutup matanya perlahan lalu memikirkan semuanya secara matang.

"Ini sudah menjadi keputusanku, Wookie-ah. Kau maukan mendukungku sekali lagi?"

Ryeowook menghela nafasnya yang memburu. Mau tidak mau dirinya harus mendukung Sungmin. Ia juga tidak mau melihat teman yang sangat disayanginya ini berubah menjadi gila saat mengetahui Siwon sudah bersama yeoja lain dan meninggalkannya begitu saja. Toh, itu sangat merepotkan dan sanggup membuat kepalanya terasa pening setiap harinya.

"Wookie? Kau ke-kenapa?" tanya Sungmin terbata saat melihat wajah Ryeowook yang kelihatan pucat pasi. Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya, tak kuat juga berlama-lama membayangkan Sungmin yang tiba-tiba menjadi gila.

"Baiklah.. aku akan menemanimu."

Ryeowook hanya bisa pasrah dengan keputusan Sungmin yang satu ini. Ryeowook ingin menceritakannya pada Yesung, namjachingu-nya tapi itu tidak mungkin apalagi untuk saat-saat seperti sekarang. Biarlah ini semua menjadi rahasianya bersama Sungmin.

"Ahhh.. gomawo, Wookie-ah. Kau memang yang terbaik dan yang paling mengerti aku."

Ryeowook hanya bisa tersenyum sambil menatap Sungmin kaku. Dan saat itulah hujan salju mulai turun mengguyur negeri ginseng itu. Ryeowook dapat merasakan tengkuknya yang mulai terasa dingin.

….

Sekarang Sungmin dan Ryeowook sedang asik meniti jalan raya sambil meneguk sekaleng susu hangat yang baru mereka beli dikoridor jalan yang mulai tertutupi salju tipis. Ryeowook mencoba sekali lagi melupakan segala halusinasinya yang ia rasa terlalu berlebihan itu. Sekarang yang ada didalam benak Ryeowook adalah bagaimana caranya mendukung Sungmin tanpa berfikir negative.

Bunyi lonceng kecil yang tergantung diatas pintu salon berbunyi saat dua orang yeoja imut mulai memasuki salon dengan tampang takjub. Baru kali ini mereka secara pribadi masuk kedalam salon hanya untuk sekedar memotong rambut. Biasanya Ryeowook dan Sungmin lebih suka melakukan perawatan sendiri dan memotong rambut pun mereka lakukan sendiri.

"Sungmin, kau yakin?"

Ryeowook mencoba sekali lagi peruntungannya, berharap Sungmin akan berfikir ulang dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk melakuakan hal yang lumayan berisiko seperti ini.

Namun, keinginan Ryeowook belum juga terkabulkan. Sungmin malahan tersenyum sambil menganggukan kepalanya yang seperti terdapat per sialan yang menaik turunkan kepala Sungmin berulang kali.

Ryeowook kembali menghela nafas. '_Penantian bodoh' _batinnya. Sungmin kelihatan girang sambil menatapi catalog yang memperlihatkan segudang gaya rambut yang menurut Ryeowook lumayan konyol jika rambut Sungmin berbentuk sepeti gambar-gambar yang ada di catalog sialan itu. Ryeowook bersumpah ingin membakar catalog berserta salon laknat ini.

Sungmin kembali tersenyum sambil menunjuk model rambut berponi yang segaris dengan alisnya namun helaian anak poni tersebut dibuat menyamping. Dan yang pastinya rambut yang ada dibagian belakang kepala Sungmin akan dipotong pendek membelai leher jenjang dan putih mulusnya. (bayangin Sungmin di mv no other!)

Tiga puluh menit sudah Ryeowook menunggu sambil meneliti catalog style yeoja Korea saat ini dan tak berminat menatap Sungmin barang sedetik pun. Ryeowook memutuskan untuk melihatnya nanti saat setelah semuanya selesai.

Ryeowook kembali mengingat Sungmin-nya yang dulu yang sebelum memotong rambutnya dan bahkan saat Sungmin belum mengenal Siwon, namja yang mampu membuat Sungmin mabuk dan gila seperti sekarang. Ryeowook berjanji akan menghabisi Siwon dengan sekuat tenaga jika Siwon menolak cinta Sungmin yang begitu besar padanya.

Dua jam pun telah berlalu dengan cepat, kepala Ryeowook yang masih menunduk menatap layar ponselnya lumayan terganggu dengan sepatu kets yang berdiri tepat didepannya. Ryeowook tahu ini pasti sepatu Sungmin, Ryeowook masih tidak mau mendongakan kepalanya. Takut sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi saat dirinya mendongakan kepala untuk menatap Sungmin.

"Wookie-ah.."

Ryeowook ingin menulikan pendengarannya saat ini juga. Suara Sungmin yang lembut bagaikan kapas mana mungkin akan cocok menjadi seorang namja walaupun itu hanyalah tipuan Sungmin belaka.

Sungmin yang merasa lelah karena tidak mendapat respon berharga dari Ryeowook mencoba menepuk bahu yeoja yang sama mungilnya dengan dirinya itu.

"Wookie-ah.. lihat aku."

Mau tak mau, Ryeowook terpaksa mendongakan kepalanya.

Ryeowook terperangah, Sungmin tampak berbeda dengan Sungmin yang selama ini dikenalnya. Sungmin terlihat tampan walau tak merusak kepolosan wajahnya yang bag malaikat. Ryeowook meneguk salivanya susah payah, Sungmin terlalu menggoda.

Sungmin tersenyum sambil memutar-mutar badannya kesana kemari. Rambut pendeknya sama sekali tak terganggu dengan gerakan lincahnya, t-shirt hitam berlapis jaket kulit senada dengan warna t-shirt yang pas dibadan mungilnya serta skin jeans yang membentuk sempurna bentuk kakinya yang lumayan berisi itu membuatnya tampak sempurna ditambah dengan sepatu kets hitam putih yang bersih dan sepertinya baru keluar dari kotak sepatu.

"Gimana? Cocok tidak?"

Ryeowook menelan salivanya. Kalau Sungmin benar-benar namja, mungkin Ryeowook akan jatuh hati padanya. Sungmin tampak tampan melebihi Yesung yang memang dandanannya sebelas dua belas dengan style Sungmin saat ini. Tapi, Sungmin jauh lebih menarik ketimbang Yesung. Setidaknya itulah pikiran Ryeowook.

"Min… kau kah ini?"

Sungmin mengangguk sambil tersenyum ramah memperlihatkan sepasang gigi kelinci dibalik bibir plump merahnya yang menggoda iman.

"Kau.. kau sangat cocok. Tapi.."

"Tapi? Apa?"

"Suaramu jangan seperti yeoja dong! Kalau ketahuan bagaimana?"

Sungmin menepuk jidatnya, "Oh iya, aku lupa."

….

Seminggu kemudian…

"Kyu, gimana semuanya sudah kamu bawa? Tidak ada yang ketinggalan?"

Kyuhyun diam sambil berfikir kira-kira masih ada tidak barang berharganya yang ketinggalan. Tak lama Ahra keluar dari kamarnya sambil menenteng mantel tebal berwarna pink cerah.

"Kyu, kau yakin hanya segitu saja? Kau ini akan tinggal diasrama, tapi kenapa kau hanya membawa dua koper saja?"

Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya saat sebelumnya memandangi sang appa yang sudah memperingatkannya terlebih dahulu.

"Biar aku cek dikamar dulu."

Kyuhyun segera berlari menuju kamarnya. Sesampainya disana..

'Pluk..

"Kyuhyun bodoh! Kenapa koper yang isinya game malahanku tinggal?!"

Kyuhyun berlari menuju tempat tidurnya lalu menggeret sebuah koper besar berwana biru tua sambil menepuk-nepuk koper itu.

"Sayang, appa tidak akan meninggalkan kau lagi sendirian. Appa janji." Monolog Kyuhyun rada-rada ngawur.

Kyuhyun segera turun dan menghampiri Ahra dan appanya yang telah menunggunya sedari tadi.

"Appa, dimana eomma?"tanya Kyuhyun setelah melihat disekelilingnya tidak ada sosok sang eomma.

"Eomma mu ada didalam kamar. Coba kau cek sana." Kata Cho Young Hwan sambil melipat koran paginya.

"Baiklah."

Kyuhyun menuju kamar utama yang ada dirumahnya, Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamar dengan perlahan. Sekilas hembusan angin dari jendela kamar menerpa wajah Kyuhyun yang kontan memejamkan matanya. Hawa pagi memang sangat menenangkan.

"Eomma." Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya kesamping dan mendapati sang eomma yang sedang memandangi album foto dirinya yang diabadikan sejak ia kecil hingga sekarang.

"Kyu, kemarilah."

Dengan wajah bingung Kyuhyun mendekati sang eomma yang masih sibuk dengan album foto dirinya.

"Kau ingat saat-saat seperti ini? Kau itu paling suka musim dingin dan kau akan menangis sekencang-kencangnya jika eomma dan appa meninggalkanmu."

'deg..

Kyuhyun tahu maksud eommanya. Eommanya memang tidak terlalu setuju dengan pilihan Kyuhyun yang ingin melanjutkan sekolahnya di KyungHaa High School. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi, Kyuhyun ingin merasakan sebuah ketenangan dengan cara hidup mandiri dengan teman-temannya.

"Eomma, aku akan pulang sebagai Kyuhyun mu yang dewasa dan aku akan selalu membawa cinta kalian dimana pun kakiku berpijak. Eomma, Appa, dan Noona adalah harta berhargaku jadi mana mungkin aku meninggalkan kalian semua."

Yeoja paruh baya bernama Cho Hana itu mulai menampakan senyumnya. "Eomma kira hartamu adalah satu koper yang sudah kau persiapkan sejak tadi malam."

"Hah? Yang mana eomma?"

"Koper yang berwarna biru itu." Kyuhyun nyengir kuda, "Itu juga berharga, tapi tentunya setelah kalian semua dong."

"Kau ini bisa saja. Eomma akan selalu berdoa untuk mu, sayang. Kau baik-baik yaa disana dan jangan membuat kegaduhan ditengah malam dengan game-game mu itu."

"Aku berjanji eomma. Kajja kita keluar, semuanya sudah menunggu."

….

Kyuhyun membuka pintu mobilnya dengan perasan yang bercampur aduk. Kyuhyun sendiri tidak tahu harus merasa senang atau sebaliknya. Kehidupannya akan dimulai dari sekarang, semuanya akan berubah. Tidak akan ada lagi orang yang disayangnya berada dalam jarak dekat dengannya.

Kyuhyun menutup matanya sejenak demi merasakan hembusan angin yang menerpa kulitnya yang pucat dari lahir. Beberapa detik berikutnya, Kyuhyun membuaka kedua matanya. Dia tidak sedang bermimpi,semuanya nyata. Sekarang Kyuhyun memandang nanar gerbang bertuliskan KyungHaa High School yang mampu membiusnya sekarang juga.

Kyuhyun melangkah perlahan menuju ruang kepala sekolah masih dengan satu koper berisi sejibun konsol game yang sangat berharga untuknya. Kedua kopernya sudah dikirim keruang kepala sekolah. Kyuhyun adalah murid khusus disini.

Setelah menyusuri koridor yang sepi, karena hari ini bukanlah hari belajar jadi para siswa banyak yang berlibur kerumahnya masing-masing. Kyuhyun sama sekali tak asing dengan tempat ini, dulu ia pernah kemari hanya untuk sekedar jalan-jalan itupun dipaksa oleh ayahnya yang gila pendidikan.

Kyuhyun menatap datar pada daun pintu beraromakan jati yang menyeruak saat angin bertiup kencang. Kyuhyun mengetuknya ragu, namun tak berapa lama pintu yang beratnya lebih dari dua kilo gram itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan ruang dalam yang didesain klasik tanpa meninggalkan unsur tradisional khas Korea.

"Ahh.. Kyuhyun-shi, masuk lah." Intruksi seorang namja dari arah dalam ruangan membuat Kyuhyun kembali ke alam nyata. Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya dengan perlahan.

"Silahkan duduk." Kyuhyun dipersilahkan duduk disofa putih yang sangat empuk. Kyuhyun sekali lagi hanya diam sambil tersenyum samar. Bingung mau melakukan apa.

"Kau senang dengan sekolah ini?"

Kyuhyun menatap namja itu lekat-lekat. Namja itu terlihat canggung saat Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan foxy eyesnya yang menawan.

"Ahh.. mianhae, Kyuhyun-shi. Saya belum memperkenalkan diri, nama saya Kim Young Woon saya kepala sekolah yang baru menjabat dua tahun yang lalu. Saya harap kau akan betah dengan sekolah yang appa anda.."

"Ahh.. saya mengerti. Tapi, bisakah anda tidak memberitahukan siapa saya kepada siapa pun? Termasuk guru-guru dan staf lainnya?"

Kim Young Woon yang kerap disapa Kangin itu menyipitkan matanya, merasa bingung dengan perkataan Kyuhyun barusan.

"Emm.. simplenya saya tidak mau ada satu orang pun yang tahu siapa saya kecuali anda."

Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal itu. Kangin menganggukan kepalanya paham.

"Tapi, kalau boleh saya tahu. Apa penyebabnya kau tidak ingin satu orang pun tahu siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Karena saya ingin, saya diperlakukan sama dengan siswa namja lainnya. Saat saya salah kalian semua berhak menghukum saya tanpa pengecualian termasuk anda."

"Ahh.. saya mengerti. Kau masih sangat muda, tapi kau sudah berfikir dewasa."

Kyuhyun kembali menggaruk tengkuknya salah tingkah. "Bukan itu maksud saya. Tapi, saya tidak ingin mencapai semuanya hanya karna saya berbeda dengan mereka semua."

"Saya mengerti dan saya bangga bisa menjadi kepala sekolah disaat sekolah ini menjadi tempatmu menimba ilmu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum ragu. Masih salah tingkah. Kangin menatap koper biru milik Kyuhyun.

"Ahh.. ini konsol game." Kyuhyun yang mengerti akan pandangan Kangin menjawabnya gugup. Kangin tersenyum untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Kau penggila game?" Kyuhyun hanya sanggup mengangguk tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun untuk menyatakan 'iya, benar saya penggila game'

"Wahh.. tapi, kau juga pintar dibidang akademis. Kau sangat sempurna."

Kyuhyun membulatkan kedua matanya. Memang bukan kali pertama Kyuhyun dinyatakan sempurna oleh seseorang, tapi bukan kali pertama juga Kyuhyun harus menyangkalnya.

"Tapi, fisik saya lumayan lemah…"

"Ahaha.. kau bisa memanggil saya dengan panggilan Pak Kang seperti kebanyakan siswa dan staf yang memanggil saya dengan nama tersebut. Saya sering dikenal dengan nama Kangin dari pada Kim Young Woon."

Kyuhyun mengangguk mendengar riwayat hidup Kangin sang kepala sekolah. Kangin menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang melamun entah apa yang sedang menjadi lamunan namja yang baru menginjakan umurnya di angka 15 itu.

"Emm.. pak Kang, dimana letak asrama saya?" akhirnya Kyuhyun membuka pembicaraan mereka yang sempat terhenti.

"Khusus malam ini, kau menginap dirumah saya. Ini keputusan dari ayahmu."

Kyuhyun memincingkan matanya, "Kenapa begitu?"

"Karena jam belajar baru akan dimulai besok. Jadi para siswa baru akan merasakan asrama mulai besok setelah pulang sekolah. Barang-barang mereka pun akan kami antarkan besok pagi sebelum jam pelajaran dimulai."

Kyuhyun yang tidak mau ambil pusing hanya mengangguk setuju. "Kita akan kerumahku sekarang. Kau akan ku kenalkan dengan keluarga kecilku."

"Pak Kang sudah menikah?" tanya Kyuhyun lumayan kaget. Wajah Kangin terlihat sangat muda jadi kesimpulan Kyuhyun adalah Kangin belum menikah.

"Ahh.. umur saya sudah dua puluh sembilan tahun. Jadi, tidak ada salahnya dong saya menikah?"

"Ahh.. benar juga. Saya kira Pak Kang baru berumur dua puluh lima tahun."

"Kau ini bisa saja. Tidak lihat apa kalau saya mulai kerutan begini."

"Ehmm, mungkin karena lampunya yang kurang terang."

Kangin cengo, baru kali ini dia mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun yang lumayan mengena dihatinya. Jadi sebenarnya Kyuhyun cukup menyadarinya tapi karena lampu diruangan itu cukup minim dan hanya mengandalkan sinar matahari yang tertutup oleh dahan pohon mahoni yang besar itu membuat Kyuhyun kurang menyadari kerutan yang mulai muncul disekitaran wajahnya.

"Baiklah.. mari kita jalan."

"Ahh.. ehmm." Kyuhyun mengangguk lalu berdiri mengikuti langkah Kangin sambil kembali menggerek koper birunya.

….

Pagi yang cerah menjadi penghantar untuk para murid baru di KyungHaa High School. Semua murid baru tidak perlu menjalani MOS atau masa orientasi siswa seperti sekolah kebanyakan, karena sekolah yang tergolong elit ini tidak mau para muridnya membuang-buang uang mereka untuk keperluan properti yang pada akhirnya hanya akan menjadi sampah. Setidaknya kebijakan ini membuat beberapa murid KyungHaa merasa lega karena tidak perlu bertindak konyol selama satu minggu penuh.

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir untuk para murid KyungHaa bertemu dengan keluarga mereka, karena selama beberapa bulan kedepan mereka akan hidup bersama dengan teman-teman mereka yang baru.

Siwon turun dari mobil putih susu yang mengantarnya hingga di depan gerbang hitam yang berdiri kokoh. Gerbang besi dingin itu seakan-akan memberikan ucapan selamat datang padanya. Siwon tampak takjub dengan bangunan sekolah bertaraf Internasional yang terlihat megah dan mewah itu.

Sekolah yang lumayan dibanggakan oleh Republik Korea ini tidak hanya diisi dengan murid-murid yang berkantong tebal saja, namun juga banyak murid-murid yang tidak mampu tapi memiliki segudang prestasi yang pantas mendapatkan acungan jempol. Hebatnya lagi disekolah ini, semua bakat para muridnya baik secara akademis maupun non akademis akan selalu mereka dukung dengan sejibun fasilitas yang mereka miliki.

Siwon membalikan tubuh tegapnya lalu memadang keluarga kecilnya yang tampak sedih untuk melepas kepergiannya. Siwon menatap ayahnya, ibunya, lalu hyungnya.

"Siwon-ah.. baik-baiklah disekolahmu yang baru ini. Kau bisa janji itu pada appa?"

Siwon tersenyum haru lalu memeluk tubuh renta ayahnya dengan sayang dan penuh derai airmata haru. Semua murid yang bersekolah disini juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan dirinya.

"Woonie~~ jangan lupa selalu hubungi eomma, ne. Eomma sayang padamu." Siwon beralih memeluk ibunya dengan sayang dan tak ayal airmatanya kembali tumpah membasahi mantel sang ibu yang ikut menangis haru.

"Aku akan selalu menyayangi kalian semua. Aku tidak akan mengecewakan kalian semua. Aku janji… Hyung."

Siwon menatap Hyungnya yang tengah membuang muka. Takut raut wajah sedihnya terlihat oleh Siwon.

"Heechul hyung! Jangan main-main. Kau tidak ingin memeluk dongsaengmu untuk yang terakhir kalinya?" tanya Siwon sambil tersenyum jahil.

Heechul masih kekeh membuang muka. Siwon yang kehabisan akal, terpaksa menempuh jalan pintas.

'Grep..

"Ahhh.." gusar Heechul, namun Siwon tetap memeluknya dengan erat.

"Hyung, mianhae. Aku akan kembali menjadi Siwon yang dewasa dan baik hati. Hyung maukan menungguku? Aku akan datang dipesta pernikahan, hyung. Aku janji."

Heechul melepaskan pelukannya bersama Siwon lalu memandang lekat namja yang lebih muda darinya itu. Siwon menatap Heechul jahil.

"Kalau kau mengingkarinya kau tak akan pernah selamat dariku."

"Hahaha.. aku janji."

Siwon dan Heechul kembali berpelukan, namun kali ini Heechul yang memeluknya terlebih dahulu. Siwon dan Heechul sama-sama tersenyum kecut. Perpisahan mereka akan segera dimulai. Jalan hidup mereka akan berubah haluan. Heechul akan sendirian dirumah bersama segudang file-file yang selalu mengusik hidupnya. Dan bodohnya dia suka dengan keadaan seperti itu.

"Semuanya.. aku pergi dulu,ne. Aku akan selalu mengabari kalian semua."

Siwon melambaikan tangannya sambil menangis haru. Keadaan seperti ini cukup membuat hatinya remuk. Siwon memang sudah terbiasa terpisah dengan kedua orang tuanya yang workaholic, namun berpisah dengan Heechul.. sepertinya baru kali ini.

….

Tiupan angin pagi terasa segar membelai wajah Sungmin. Sedari rumah tadi, Sungmin membuka jendela kaca mobilnya hingga menampakan wajahnya yang terlihat imut sekaligus tampan. Semua penyamarannya sukses berat, terbukti dengan beberapa yeoja yang berteriak-teriak histeris saat berpapasan dengan mobil audi yang dikendarai Sungmin bersama Ryeowook dan Yesung.

Akhirnya namja berkepala besar itu tahu semuanya. Respon Yesung hanyalah mengangguk kikuk sambil menelan salivanya kelu. _Nasi sudah menjadi bubur_, batinnya saat Ryeowook dan Sungmin bergantian menceritakan kehendak Sungmin.

Ryeowook memilih duduk disamping Sungmin dan membiarkan Yesung berada didepan menjadi seorang supir sehari untuk Sungmin. Ryeowook menatap Sungmin dari belakang, karena Sungmin membelakanginya.

"Minnie.."

Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya. Detik berikutnya Sungmin terkejut saat melihat wajah Ryeowook memerah dengan aliran sungai yang membasahi pipi tirusnya.

"Wookie? Uljimma.. kenapa kau menangis?"

Yesung yang mendengar pekikan suara Sungmin yang terdengar seperti suara yeoja itu menggema didalam mobil. Cepat-cepat Yesung menaikan kaca mobil yang berada disamping Sungmin. Yesung melirik kedua yeoja itu dari balik kaca spion tengah.

"Kau benar-benar akan meninggalkanku,ne? Huwee~~ teganya." Sungmin yang tadinya mengangguk polos mulai risih dengan suara tangisan Ryeowook yang kelewat berlebihan.

"Wookie chagi. Kau ingin melihat Sungmin bahagia kan? Biarkanlah dia meraih apa yang dia mau, kita hanya perlu mendukung dan memberinya semangat."

"Nah.. Yesung benar, Wookie-ah." Sungmin menepuk tanganya sambil tersenyum salah tingkah.

"Baik-baik.. tapi, jangan lupakan aku. Minimal kau memberi kabar dua hari sekali dan jangan sampai lupa. Arraseo?"

Sungmin mengangguk sambil mengacungkan dua jarinya, "Aku Lee Sungmin, berjanji akan selalu memberikan kabar pada Kim Ryeowook, minimal dua hari sekali. Kau puas nyonya Ryeowook?"

Ryeowook tersenyum, "Sangat puas." Keduanya pun berpelukan hangat dan tak terasa mobil Yesung berhenti.

"Nyonya.. sudah sampai." Kata Yesung bercanda.

"Ahh.. satu jam terasa begitu singkat." Komen Sungmin sambil melepas shift bell yang dipakainya. Ryeowook dan Yesung pun melakukan hal yang sama.

Sungmin turun duluan lalu diikuti Yesung dan Ryeowook. Ketiganya saling menatap satu sama lain. Rasanya sungguh berbeda, waktu terasa bergulir begitu cepat sampai-sampai suara dentingan jarum jam tak terdengar di indera pendengaran mereka bertiga yang saling tak ingin berpisah.

"Sungmin-ah.. jaga dirimu baik-baik. Jika ada apa-apa segera menelfonku atau Ryeowook. Jangan sungkan pada kami.."

Sungmin memberi hormat pada Yesung, "Siap boss. Aku titip temanku yang cerewet ini yaa…"

Yesung terkekeh mendengar candaan Sungmin sementara Ryeowook sudah asik dengan sikap aegyonya yang manis dan imut.

"Wookie-ah.. kabari aku, ne. Saat kau dan si kepala besar ini sudah masuk sekolah. Dan semoga kalian langgeng."

"Ah.. kau ini. Baiklah, tidak akan ada satupun moment yang akan aku lewatkan untukmu. Kau juga jangan lupa katakan padaku semuanya tentang kehidupanmu selama berada disini. Okee.."

Sungmin tersenyum lalu memeluk Ryeowook. Entah mengapa saat menatap pemandangan itu, hati Yesung merasa sedikit terusik. Mungkin karena perawakan Sungmin yang dibuat seperti namja yang cool dan pastinya banyak digilai oleh ribuan yeoja yang melihatnya. Hal itu sudah terbukti saat diperjalanan menuju KyungHaa banyak sekali yeoja yang sempat histeris saat Sungmin menampakan wajahnya dibalik pintu mobil yang kacanya terbuka lebar.

"Sampai jumpa Wookie.. Yesungie.."

Sungmin melambaikan tangannya sambil meneteskan airmata haru. Ryeowook dan Yesung balas melambai. "Sampai jumpa Sungminie~~ jaga kesehatanmu!" Sungmin hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum dan berjalan kebelakang.

Sungmin pun menghilang dibalik gerbang sekolah yang tinggi dan juga kokoh itu. Yesung menatap Ryeowook yang entah sejak kapan sudah menundukan kepalanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Chagi?" tanya Yesung lembut sambil memegangi bahu Ryeowook. Ryeowook mendongakan kepalanya, menatap wajah khawatir Yesung yang disembunyikan dibalik senyum polosnya.

Ryeowook mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Kalau begitu kita pergi sekarang. Kita juga harus menyiapkan peralatan sekolah kita. Kajja~~"

….

At KyungHaa High School…

Sekarang adalah suasana yang berbeda bagi para murid baru KyungHaa. Semuanya tampak canggung dan mulai asik dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Ada yang sibuk menilai gedung sekolah, lapangan bola, lapangan basket, cafetaria, perpustakaan, ruang belajar, ruang musik, sampai parkiran mobil para guru dan tamu.

Ada yang terkesima dengan suasana musim gugur, ada yang sibuk menggerutu, dan ada pula yang mulai berkenalan satu sama lain. Cuman ada tiga namja.. _opps _yang satu maksudnya namja jadi-jadian (read: Sungmin) malahan asik dengan denah sekolah.

Walaupun Kyuhyun pernah datang kemari, tapi sebenarnya Kyuhyun kurang tahu mengenai fungsi dari setiap gedung yang ia lewati. Maklum Kyuhyun kurang tertarik dengan hal-hal seperti itu.

Siwon sibuk mencari lapangan bola indoor yang terkenal memiliki fasilitas yang paling bagus dari seluruh High School yang ada di Seoul dan lapangan itu hanyalah dimilik KyungHaa High School. Siwon, si namja bertubuh tegap itu memang paling suka pelajaran olahraga terutama football dan basket sejak ia berumur tujuh tahun, maka tak heran tubuhnya tinggi tegap walaupun umurnya masih sangat muda.

Sungmin.. yeoja yang menyamar menjadi namja itu, kini tengah sibuk dengan denah sekolahnya yang baru sambil duduk di sudut taman sekolah. Jarinya yang mungil sibuk menunjuk-nunjuk deretan gedung sekolah sambil menyocokan dengan nama gedung yang tertera di denah sekolah itu, satu per satu.

"Gedung musik.. yang itu lab bahasa.. dan.."

"Hai!"

Sungmin menghentikan ejaannya lalu terkesima dengan sesosok namja tampan yang sekarang tengah tersenyum padanya. Wajah Sungmin terasa memanas, Sungmin bersumpah akan rela jatuh dari kursi ini sekarang juga asalkan yang menolongnya nanti adalah namja yang berada didepan wajahnya sekarang.

Sungmin masih melongo, "Haii~~ kau dengar aku?" namja itu melambaikan tanganya tepat dihadapan Sungmin yang sedang melongo hebat.

"A-apa ada yang aneh dengan ku?" Sungmin menggeleng dengan tampang pengen.

"La-lu kenapa kau menatapku sepeti itu?"

"Pangeran~~" ucap Sungmin tanpa sadar.

"Opps.." Sungmin menutup mulutnya. Ia lupa kalau sekarang ia sedang menyamar sebagai namja. Kalau Sungmin bersikap seperti ini, pasti Sungmin di kira…

"Ahh.. maksudku, wajahmu seperti pangeran yang aku lihat di komik yang sering dibaca adikku." Elak Sungmin.

"Oh.." namja itu mengangguk tanpa rasa curiga.

"_Sejak kapan aku punya adik yang suka baca komik? Sungjin? Melihatnya memegang buku saja tidak pernah apalagi membaca komik anime yang ada pangerannya?! Ngomong-ngomong jadi kangen Sungjin.. dia apa kabar yaa?" _ batin Sungmin.

"Aku boleh duduk disebelahmu?" Sungmin mengangguk sambil tersenyum lalu menggeser sedikit bokongnya ke kanan.

"Silahkan."

Setelah namja itu duduk disampingnya, Sungmin pun pura-pura sibuk dengan denah sekolahnya. Sebenarnya, Sungmin sendiri sudah tidak bisa lagi fokus dengan denah sekolahnya karena apalagi kalau bukan karna namja yang sekarang sibuk mengorek-ngorek isi tasnya itu.

"Kau mau ini?"

Namja itu menyodorkan sebuah kotak bekal pada Sungmin yang sebenarnya dari tadi melirik namja itu terus dengan ekor matanya. Lagi-lagi, Sungmin tersenyum canggung.

"Wahh.. kimbab. Kau bisa membuatnya?" namja itu menggeleng.

"Bukan. Ini buatan hyungku. Dia lumayan pintar masak, dicoba deh pasti ketagihan."

Sungmin pun mulai memakan kimbab yang diberikan oleh namja tampan yang sekarang berada disebelahnya. Senyumnya yang manis seakan-akan tak pernah lepas dari raut wajahnya yang tampan dan teduh itu.

"_Hidungnya mancung sekali.. seperti prosotan Sungjin waktu masih TK."_

"Gimana?"

Sungmin melirik namja disebelahnya yang masih betah senyum. "Biasa aja.. apa istimewanya?"

"Mwo?!" namja itu membulatkan kedua matanya.

"Ahahaha~~ kau itu lucu sekali. Kimbab ini enak, kok. Aku cuman ingin menggodamu saja. Habisnya kamu senyum terus sih kaya orang kurang mental aja."

"Yee.. senyum itu ibadah kali!" belanya dengan tampang sewot.

"Hahaha.. oh iya, kamu asal mana?"

"Hah?!"

"_Mampus! Kenapa yang keluar suara yeoja?! Aish.. Lee Sungmin, pabbo!"_

"Ehem.. maksudku, kau asal sekolahnya dari mana?"

"Oh.. aku dari SungHee Junior High School, Mokpo. Kalau kau darimana?"

"Aku dari Gyeongi Junior High School, masih di Seoul."

"Ahh.. kemarin hyungku lulusan dari sana."

"Wahh, berarti hyungmu satu sekolah denganku." Namja itu mengangguk sambil memasukan kembali kotak bekalnya kedalam tas.

"Hari ini pembagian kelas kan?" namja itu bertanya pada Sungmin yang sempat melamun.

"Ah, Ne. Ini sudah jam sembilan kurang sepuluh menit dan pembagian kelas serta sambutan kepala sekolah akan berlangsung pukul sembilan di aula sekolah."

"Kau benar. Kajja kita sama-sama ke aula. Oh iya, namamu siapa?"

Sungmin tersenyum ramah, "Lee Sungmin imnida. Kau?"

"Lee Donghae imnida."

'_Ahh.. jadi namanya Donghae~~ Marga kita sama! Apa ini artinya kami berjodoh? Sungmin pabbo, kau kemari untuk Siwon, bukan untuk namja bag pangeran yang ada didepanmu ini.'_

"Kajja!"

Donghae menarik tangan Sungmin untuk segera mengikuti langkahnya menuju aula sekolah super besar ini. Sambutan dan pembagian kelas untuk para murid baru akan segera dimulai kurang dari sepuluh menit dari sekarang.

….

Lanjut?


	2. Chapter 2

'**Like Him? Crazy..'**

**Cast : Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Siwon, Donghae, Eunhyuk, Ryeowook, Kibum, Kangin, Leeteuk, Heechul and SHINee.**

**Summary : Keinginan membuatnya terpaksa menempuh jalan yang tidak masuk akal. Namun, perasaannya mulai berputar haluan saat dirinya mulai terbiasa dengan seseorang.**

**Warning! **

**This is Ffn GS, full typo, OOC, Gaje bin Ajaib!**

…**.**

"Selamat pagi semuanya!"

"Pagi, Seonsaengnim!"

"Choneun Kim Young Woon imnida. Kalian semua bisa memanggil saya KangIn seonsaengnim. Saya harap kalian semua bisa tertib dalam acara penyambutan murid baru KyungHaa High School pada hari ini hingga acaranya selesai. Kalian semua mengerti?!"

"Ne, Seonsaengnim!"

.

_Skip time.._

.

Acara penyambutan murid baru yang diselenggarakan di aula sekolah berjalan dengan tertib. Acara itupun berakhir dengan para murid baru yang harus langsung mencari kelas mereka masing-masing yang juga sudah diumumkan oleh Park Jung Soo seonsaengnim, guru sekaligus kaki tangan KangIn sang kepsek.

"Min, kita kan sekelas nanti kau duduk disebelahku yaa.." tawar Donghae dengan puppy eyesnya. Donghae tampak imut.

"Ahh.. ya terserah saja."

Sungmin masih lemas karena untuk yang kesekian kaliannya ia tidak sekelas lagi dengan Siwon si pangeran hati.

"_Kenapa nasibku sial sekali sih!" _rutuk Sungmin kesal.

"Min, kau tidak apa? Kenapa wajahmu memerah?" tanya Donghae dengan wajah khawatir.

"Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja."

Donghae pun mencoba kembali tenang sambil mencari-cari letak kelasnya yang baru bersama dengan Sungmin yang dengan setia mengekor dibelakangnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, tatapan mata Donghae tidak sengaja menatap sesosok namja jangkung yang sedang menunduk memainkan ponselnya disudut taman sekolah. Namja itu terlihat kurang peduli dengan sekitarnya, terlihat dari caranya duduk sambil mendengarkan music lewat headset putih yang menggantung dikedua telinganya.

"KYUHYUN!"

Sudah tiga kali Donghae meneriakan nama namja itu. Tapi, namja itu sama sekali tak meresponnya. Donghae yang merasa kesal melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat sambil menyeret Sungmin yang masih asik memandangi daerah sekitar untuk mencari keberadaan Siwon.

"Hae? Ada apa?" pertanyaan Sungmin tidak diindahkan oleh Donghae yang malahan asik menarik tangannya tanpa sadar perubahan pada raut wajah Sungmin yang bingung dengan tingkah ajaibnya, teman barunya itu.

.

"Kyu!"

Donghae menepuk bahu namja itu sambil tersenyum. Tingkahnya mulai stabil.

"Hyung, kau?"

"Hehehe.. aku juga sekolah disini."

"Tapi, Ahra noona.."

Donghae duduk disebelah Kyuhyun meninggalkan Sungmin yang cengo dan masih tetap berdiri dengan tampang imut. Lupa dengan statusnya yang sekarang ini adalah namja.

"Yeah~ aku menyuruh Ahra noona untuk tidak memberitahukanmu soal aku. Aku ingin memberikanmu kejutan."

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecut, "Kau rela meninggalkan monyet hyperaktif itu?" raut wajah Donghae berubah sendu.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak rela. Tapi, Hyukkie my chagi juga bersekolah di asrama yeoja KyungHaa jadi tidak masalah." Kyuhyun mengangguk malas.

"Dia.. nugu?" tunjuk Kyuhyun pada Sungmin yang sedang celingak celinguk mencari Siwon.

"Dia.. Hey Min, kau cari siapa dari tadi celingak celinguk?"

Sungmin salah tingkah saat kedua namja tampan itu menatapnya serius. Wajah Sungmin memanas dan merona. Entah mengapa saat pandangannya bertemu dengan mata obsidian Kyuhyun membuat hatinya berdesir.

"_Tampan! Aku.. mau.. dia.." _batin Sungmin centil. Dengan segera Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya lalu memberanikan diri menatap kedua namja itu.

"Anni, katanya temanku akan bersekolah disini juga. Tapi, sepertinya aku salah dengar waktu itu," ujar Sungmin bohong.

"Oh.." Donghae mengangguk lalu menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang masih datar.

Kyuhyun mendorong frame kacamatanya yang sempat melorot menggunakan telunjuk tangan kirinya, "Temanmu?" gumam Kyuhyun tanpa sadar. Sepertinya uri Kyunnie mulai tertarik dengan Sungminnie.

"I-iya.. temanku."

"Bukan. Maksudku, siapa nama temanmu itu?" walaupun kelihatannya Kyuhyun tertarik dengan Sungmin, tapi entah mengapa gaya bicaranya masih saja datar.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa. Lupakan saja."

Kyuhyun pun diam lalu kembali memerhatikan ponselnya membiarkan Sungmin yang berdiri sambil terus celingak celinguk. Lee Donghae yang paling anti suasana canggung seperti saat ini pun mulai mencari topik untuk mereka bahas.

"Kau tidak mencari kelasmu, Kyu?" pertanyaan Donghae membuat Kyuhyun mendongakan kepalanya sekali lagi.

"Aku sudah tahu dimana tempatnya." Sungmin pun mulai khusyuk menatap kedua namja yang sedang berhadapan dengannya.

"Jinjja? Kenapa kau tidak masuk kekelas dan berkenalan dengan teman-teman barumu?"

"Malas."

Singkat, padat, dan tidak jelas. Donghae melongo begitu juga dengan Sungmin.

"Kenapa kau seperti itu? Mendapatkan teman baru itu sangatlah menyenangkan.. semua anak harus pintar bersosialisasi."

Sungmin mengatakannya dengan semangat, sayangnya Kyuhyun kurang tertarik dan malah mengacuhkannya lalu kembali berkutat dengan ponselnya.

"Kyu, kau belum berubah juga ne? sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau lakukan dengan pon…"

"Pantas saja kau di kacangin, Min." Sungmin menggernyitkan dahinya.

"Kenapa?" Sungmin menatap ponsel Kyuhyun yang ditunjuk-tunjuk oleh Donghae.

"Game? Dia gamers?"

Kyuhyun yang mendengar kata 'GAME' dari mulut Sungmin dengan serta merta mengangguk lalu tersenyum manis. Sungmin hampir mimisan.

"Kau tahu Starcraft, Diablo, Dota…"

"Stop, Kyuhyun!" cegah Donghae sebelum Kyuhyun mengabsen seluruh game-game PC kesukaannya. Kyuhyun mendeath glare Donghae yang langsung bungkam.

Sungmin hampir tertawa melihat wajah pasrah Donghae, "Apa itu game favorite mu?" pertanyaan Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum senang.

"_Setidaknya namja manis ini tertarik dengan ocehanku." _Batin Kyuhyun tanpa sadar.

"Kau yang memulainya.." ujar Donghae pasrah lalu menggeser duduknya menjauhi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang melihat pergerakan Donghae yang menjauhinya membuatnya menepuk-nepuk celah tempat duduk yang tadinya dipenuhi oleh Donghae bersama tasnya yang over big. Dia sedang mengisyaratkan pada Sungmin untuk duduk disampingnya.

"Kau bisa duduk disini," Kata Kyuhyun dengan suara lembut. Mungkin karna pengaruh game.

"Ba-baiklah," Sungmin gugup seketika.

"Kau sangat menyukai game PC yaa?" Donghae mulai memasangkan headset pada kedua telinganya, bermaksud untuk tidak mendengar ocehan Kyuhyun setelah pertanyaan Sungmin barusan.

Kyuhyun mengangguk layaknya anak kecil yang sedang diberi hadiah, "Sangat. Kau juga menyukai game?" Sungmin tersenyum simpul sambil menggeleng.

"Lalu kenapa sepertinya kau tertarik dengan ocehanku barusan?"Donghae yang sedang mengatur playlist pada pemutar music di ponselnya hampir tersedak mendengar percakapan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Dulu aku sering melihat kakak kelasku bermain game PC dan aku sangat suka saat melihatnya bermain game PC online. Wajahnya bisa tersenyum sendiri, murung, dan bahkan hampir menangis."

Kyuhyun hampir tersedak, "Ohh.. kakak kelas? Yeoja?"

"Ehmm.. namja."

"Kau… gay?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan kedua mata membesar seperti koala.

"Bukan! Aku hanya merasa lucu sendiri saat melihat wajahnya yang bisa berganti-ganti ekspresi dengan cepat, selebihnya aku normal."

Sungmin merasa keputusannya menjadi seorang namja gadungan adalah sebuah keputusan yang salah besar.

"Ohh. Hmm,nama mu siapa?"

"Ah, kita belum berkenalan yaa. Lee Sungmin imnida."

Sungmin menjabat tangan Kyuhyun yang terasa halus dan dingin.

"Cho Kyuhyun imnida."

'_Teng.. teng.. teng..'_

"Emm.. waktunya masuk kelas. Kau dan Donghae hyung satu kelas?" Sungmin mangangguk.

"Kau kelas berapa, Kyu?" tanya Donghae setelah melepas headset dan menyimpan ponselnya disaku celananya.

"1-4. Kau dan Sungmin, hyung?"

"Wahh.. keajaiban, kita sekelas." Donghae pun menepuk bahu Kyuhyun senang.

Kyuhyun hanya mangangguk tanpa ekspresi yang jelas, Kyuhyun merasa kalau ini semua adalah ulah Noona-nya.

"Kajja.. kita masuk."

Rasa canggung ketiganya berangsur-angsur mulai memudar. Mereka bertiga pun berjalan bersama menuju kelas mereka yang mungkin kebetulan satu kelas itu.

….

"Min, kau duduk diantara kita atau bersampingan dengan jendela?" tanya Donghae sambil melirik Sungmin yang masih takjub dengan suasana kelas yang begitu luas dan rapi itu.

"Ehmm.. aku disamping jendela saja."

Sungmin pun menghampiri kursi yang tadi ditawarkan oleh Donghae padanya, sementara Kyuhyun hanya diam sambil memandangi Donghae yang cepat sekali akrab dengan Sungmin yang baru dikenalnya beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Kyu.. kau duduk ditengah-tengah kami, ne." Kyuhyun menatap Donghae datar.

"Kenapa begitu?" nada bicara Kyuhyun masih saja datar seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Kau tahu aku kurang pintar ,kan? Makanya kau duduk ditengah supaya aku bisa lihat kertas ulanganmu."

Kyuhyun menyerigai, "Dasar licik," gumam Kyuhyun yang untung saja tidak terdengar oleh Donghae.

.

Kelas namja itu begitu ramai, ada yang sibuk dengan laptopnya, saling mengobrol, bermain PSP, dan melamun. Sebut saja kedua aktivitas yang terakhir itu adalah aktivitas Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Bukan karna tidak ada alasan untuk membuat Sungmin memilih duduk disamping jendela kelas lantai dua itu, alasannya adalah agar dirinya bisa melihat gerbang sekolah dengan leluasa dan hal itu dapat membuatnya melihat Siwon dari kejauhan. Sungmin tersenyum miris dengan pikirannya yang masih saja mengharapkan hal lebih akan terjadi padanya bersama Siwon.

Kyuhyun yang bosan memainkan PSP mulai mencari keberadaan Donghae. Kyuhyun mengendarkan pandanganya. Donghae tidak berada didalam kelas. Kyuhyun pun menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan mendapati Sungmin yang sedang bertopang dagu sambil menatap keluar jendela.

"Sungmin, apa kau melihat Donghae hyung?"

Mungkin ini adalah awal bagi Kyuhyun untuk menegur Sungmin tanpa ada Donghae disebelahnya. Sungmin yang mendengar namanya dipanggil pun menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Hah? Ada apa?"

Sungmin sedikit terganggu dengan panggilan Kyuhyun barusan. Karna panggilan Kyuhyun membuat lamunan indahnya mendadak terhenti.

"Apa kau melihat Donghae hyung?" Kyuhyun mengulang pertanyaannya sambil meremas PSP.

"Ohh.. dia sedang ke café bersama yang lain." Sungmin kembali memalingkan wajahnya saat melihat Kyuhyun mengangguk paham.

"Kau tidak lapar?" lagi-lagi Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya.

"Tidak juga. Bekal ku masih ada." Kyuhyun menggernyitkan dahinya.

"Bekal?" tanya Kyuhyun heran karena jarang sekali anak namja mau membawa bekal.

"Chingu yeojaku yang membuatkannya untukku. Kau mau memakannya?" tawaran Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun kembali berpikir.

"Memangnya apa isi kotak bekalmu itu?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk kotak bekal berwarna biru cerah yang Sungmin taruh dilaci mejanya.

"Kemari.."

Kyuhyun pun mengangguk pasrah lalu mendekati Sungmin yang dengan segera memberikan kotak bekal itu pada Kyuhyun.

"Wahh.. kimbab. Ini makanan kesukaanku."

Senyum polos Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin tanpa sadar juga ikut menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Aaaa~~ mashita!" ujar Kyuhyun penuh semangat.

Senyum tulus Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin lupa dengan Siwon. Setidaknya satu jam tanpa mengingat namja itu dapat berdampak baik untuknya. Sungmin semakin tenggelam kedalam pesona Cho Kyuhyun yang membuatnya terkagum-kagum.

Sungmin menopang dagunya menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang serius bergulat dengan kimbab yang sudah sisa sedikit dikotak bekal yang dibawakan Ryeowook untuknya.

"Tampan.." gumam Sungmin tanpa sadar.

"Uhukk… uhukk.. kau bilang apa barusan?"

Kyuhyun hampir saja memuntahkan kimbabnya karna perkataan Sungmin barusan dan hal itu pulalah yang membuat Kyuhyun sadar kalau selama dirinya sedang makan tadi Sungmin terus saja memerhatikannya.

Kyuhyun mendadak mual. Pikiran negativenya menguar begitu saja dari dalam otak jeniusnya. Otaknya berfikiran bahwa Sungmin gay.. Kyuhyun hampir pingsan.

'_STOP!'_ batin Kyuhyun saat memikirkan yang tidak-tidak tentang Sungmin.

"Kyu.. Gwaenchana?" tanya Sungmin dengan wajah khawatir.

"Ini minumlah." Sungmin memberikan botol minumnya pada Kyuhyun yang dengan segera menerimanya lalu meneguknya hingga setengah botol.

"Kau kenapa? Keselek?" pertanyaan Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun kembali sadar.

"Ahh.. tidak apa-apa."Sungmin mengangguk tak peduli.

.

Tak lama kemudian seorang namja berumur 25 tahun datang dan berdiri tepat didepan meja guru. Lengan kemejanya tergulung setengah, rambutnya yang pendek dan berwarna coklat kehitaman membuat wajah tampannya terekspose dengan jelas, lekuk wajah dan leher jenjangnya terus saja menguarkan aroma mint yang mampu memabukan yeoja satu-satunya yang berada diantara puluhan namja yang sedang memandang serius seonsaengnim itu.

"Pagi semua!"

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan mendapati seonsaengnim yang menurut Kyuhyun sangat menyebalkan itu berdiri dengan tampang sok tampan didepan meja guru. Kyuhyun mual lagi.

"Apa-apaan dia," gumam seonsaengnim tampan itu saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang pura-pura mual karna melihatnya.

"Kalian semua bisa duduk dibangku kalian masing-masing," sindir seonsaengnim itu pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun pun mengumpat tak jelas lalu kembali duduk disebelah Sungmin. Donghae pun sudah kembali bersama rombongan barunya.

"Sungmin-ah, gomapta untuk bekalnya," ujar Kyuhyun dengan suara lembut. Donghae menggernyitkan dahinya sementara Sungmin mengangguk sambil tersenyum ramah pada Kyuhyun.

"Baru ditinggal sebentar kau sudah dekat dengan Sungmin. Kemajuan yang pesat. Oh iya, kemana nada datarmu tadi?" sindir Donghae pada Kyuhyun yang dengan berani mengeluarkan PSP dari dalam tasnya.

"Kau darimana, hah?! Kenapa tidak mengajakku ke café?" Kyuhyun kembali bernada datar.

"Yahh kembali lagi watak aslinya. Aku sudah memanggilmu seribu kali tuan Cho yang tampan rupawan tiada duanya. Kaunya saja yang sibuk sendiri dengan PSP sialan itu." Donghae menatap kesal benda portable berwarna hitam yang berada digenggaman Kyuhyun.

"Oh. Lalu kenapa kau tidak mengajak Sungmin?"

"Sudah. Tapi, dia bilang dia kenyang. Dia tidak tuli sepertimu."

"Yang dibelakang bisa diam sebentar? Apa kalian berdua tidak ingin ku bagikan kamar asrama?!"

Demi apa pun Kyuhyun akan mengutuk namja itu nanti. Kyuhyun kembali berwajah masam lalu menatap namja itu dengan wajah kesal. Namja yang dipandang kesal oleh Kyuhyun itu hanya menyunggingkan senyum kecutnya.

"Pagi semua.."namja itu kembali menyapa murid-murid barunya.

"Pagi!" teriak mereka semangat minus Kyuhyun.

"Choneun Jung Yunho imnida. Saya wali kelas kalian…"

"Uhukk.. uhukk.." Kyuhyun tersedak salivanya sendiri akibat perkataan Yunho namja yang dibencinya itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin dan Donghae berbarengan.

"Ahh.. gwaenchana." Hela Kyuhyun setelah menstabilkan suaranya.

"Baiklah. Hari ini kalian belum bisa memulai pelajaran, karena kami para guru harus mengadakan rapat dadakan. Hari ini kita harus mengadakan pemilihan ketua kelas berserta wakil, sekertaris, dan juga bendahara kelas. Karna perlu kalian ketahui, minggu depan adalah ulang tahun sekolah kita yang ke-12 tahun, jadi saya akan menugaskan kalian semua untuk berpatisipasi dalam festival minggu depan."

"Kita mulai votenya. Siapa yang ingin mencalonkan diri menjadi ketua kelas?"

"Aku.."

"Aku.."

"Aku.."

Semuanya sibuk mengacungkan tangan hanya Kyuhyun, Donghae, dan Sungmin yang masih diam dan tampak tidak tertarik sama sekali. Pikiran Sungmin mulai melalang buana, Sungmin tahu betul pasti kelas 1-2 akan memilih Siwon untuk mejadi ketua kelasnya. Karena memang jiwa Siwon paling cocok untuk menjadi seorang pemimpin.

Riuhnya suara kelas, tak mampu mengalihkan pandangan Yunho dari ketiga namja yang duduk berderet dibelakang. Karena hanya mereka yang kurang peduli dengan hal konyol seperti apa yang sedang Yunho lakukan.

Kalau untuk Kyuhyun, Yunho bisa memakluminya. Yunho tahu siapa Kyuhyun. Tapi, untuk kedua namja yang berada diantara Kyuhyun? Yunho sama sekali tidak mengetahui sifat dari keduanya.

Yunho mendekati Kyuhyun lalu menepuk pundak namja tegap itu, "Cobalah untuk berinteraksi dengan makhluk bumi, Cho Kyuhyun." Perkataan Yunho membuat Donghae binggung. Kenapa namja tampan itu tahu nama Kyuhyun?

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecut lalu memandang Sungmin yang ternyata juga sedang memandangnya heran. Yunho tiba-tiba menepuk dahinya lumayan keras.

"Oh.. mianhae. Aku lupa mengabsen kalian." Yunho pun kembali ke meja guru lalu membuka buku absen kelas lalu menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

Senyuman Yunho membuat Kyuhyun ingin melemparkan PSP tepat didepan wajah Yunho supaya hidung mancungnya itu patah lalu mengeluarkan banyak darah kemudian dia akan tertawa riang akibat ulahnya. Sungguh pemikiran yang nekat.

.

"Jadi, ketua kelas kita adalah Choi Minho, wakilnya Kim Taemin, sekertaris Key, dan bendaharanya adalah Lee jinki. Tolong kalian berempat ikut aku ke ruang guru dan untuk yang lainnya bisa membaca lembaran yang tertempel dipapan pengumuman kelas. Disitu sudah dibagi kamar asrama kalian. Arraseo?"

"Ne, seonsaengnim."

Yunho pun berlalu dengan keempat namja tampan yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

'_Lama-lama aku bisa mimisan jika melihat wajah tampan mereka semua._' Batin Sungmin.

Semua anak pun mulai berhamburan memadati papan pengumuman yang memuat nama-nama mereka yang nantinya akan satu kamar. Satu kamar asrama akan dihuni oleh dua orang siswa. Dada Sungmin mulai bergemuruh, bagaimana jika ia akan satu kamar dengan namja yang kurang ajar lalu akan membocorkan identitas aslinya pada semua penghuni asrama, Sungmin bisa mati malu.

Papan itu mulai sepi dan menyisakan ketiga namja yang masih saja urung meninggalkan kursinya masing-masing. Kyuhyun masih kesal dengan pertemuanya yang pertama setelah dua tahun tidak bertemu dengan Yunho, Sungmin sibuk memikirkan nasibnya, sedangkan Donghae menunggu keduanya bergerak dari tempat duduknya masing-masing.

"Hey! Apa bokong kalian tertempel dikursi? Ayoo kita lihat kita satu kamar dengan siapa." Donghae yang mengoceh heboh malah dianggap angin lalu oleh Kyu dan Min.

"Ya! Mau sampai kapan? Hari akan semakin siang!" Donghae yang frustasi pun segera menyeret kedua temannya menuju papan pengumuman.

"Wahh.. aku satu kamar dengan ketua kelas, Choi Minho. Kyu, kau satu kamar dengan Sungmin."

Sungmin membuka matanya yang sedari tadi ditutupnya untuk menyembunyikan rasa takutnya.

"Ahh.. lega." Gumam Sungmin saat mengetahui teman satu kamarnya ada Kyuhyun yang notabanenya sudah ia kenal duluan jadi tidak terlalu repot untuk kembali bersosialisasi.

"Hmm.. kajja, Min. Aku ingin segera istirahat."

Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin lalu menyeretnya ke gedung asrama dan mulai mencari nomor 403 sebagai kamar asrama mereka berdua. Donghae murung, lalu mengikuti keduanya. Donghae dan Minho berada di kamar asrama 404 tepat disamping kamar asrama Kyu dan Min.

….

Sesampainya dikamar asrama, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sama-sama merebahkan tubuh mereka diatas kasur yang empuk. Tempat tidur mereka berseberangan dan hanya dipisahkan oleh meja belajar yang cukup untuk dua orang. Disisi kanan pojok ruangan terdapat satu kamar mandi. Ranjang Sungmin lagi-lagi dekat dengan jendela yang menyuguhkan pemandangan taman belakang sekolah yang rapi dan bersih itu.

Sungmin menatap taman berhiaskan bunga mawar diatas atap kayu yang meneduhkan kursi-kursi panjang yang juga terbuat dari kayu. Sungmin tersenyum senang, sekolah yang ia pilih tak sepenuhnya salah. Kyuhyun mendongakan kepalanya ke kanan dan mendapati Sungmin yang sedang meraih tirai yang menutupi balkon kamar.

Srett..

Ceklek..

Sungmin keluar balkon sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya. Hari ini Seoul sedang mendung sehingga matahari tampak enggan menampakan wujudnya secara sempurna, udaranya begitu sejuk. Angin yang bertiup pelan seakan-akan membawa hembusan embun menerpa wajahnya yang cantik itu, Sungmin memejamkan matanya. Sekilas wangi mawar tercium oleh indera penciumannya.

Kyuhyun yang melihat aktivitas Sungmin mulai tersenyum kecil dan tanpa ia sadari kaki jenjangnya mulai mendekat kearah Sungmin berada. Kyuhyun ikut merentangkan tangannya sambil menutup mata sejenak, melepaskan beban dan negative thinkingnya.

"Kyu.."

Sungmin membuka matanya lalu mendapati Kyuhyun dengan gaya yang sama dengannya. Kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Sungmin dengan wajah polosnya yang memerah karena cuaca yang begitu dingin.

"Aku hanya mengikuti apa yang kau lakukan. Tadinya aku berfikir kau aneh. Tapi, setelah merasakan apa yang kau rasakan tadi membuatku mengerti kenapa kau melakukan hal seperti tadi."

Sungmin tersenyum manis membuat Kyuhyun hampir mimisan, "Eomma ku yang mengajarkannya. Ahh~ aku jadi merindukannya."

Sungmin masuk duluan lalu duduk ditepian ranjangnya, Kyuhyun pun mengekor dibelakang Sungmin. Kyuhyun duduk disamping Sungmin setelah menutup pintu balkon.

"Memangnya eomma mu dimana?" sepertinya Kyuhyun ingin lebih mengenal Sungmin perkataan Yunho ada benarnya juga.

"_Cobalah untuk berinteraksi dengan makhluk bumi, Cho Kyuhyun." _Sindiran Yunho seperti cambukan halus untuk Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun pun ingin mulai mempraktekan cara bergaulnya dengan Sungmin, teman sekamarnya.

"Eomma ku selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, begitu juga dengan appa. Kedua orang tuaku tidak ada yang tahu kalau aku bersekolah disini, karena setiap enam bulan sekali mereka baru bisa menjengukku, itupun tidak tentu. Makanya aku hanya tinggal dengan sahabatku, Kim Ryeowook. Kau tahu sekarang kan, kehidupanku begitu miris."

Sungmin menundukan kepalanya, kalau saja Sungmin lupa dengan perannya yang sebagai namja sudah dapat dipastikan Sungmin sudah menangis dihadapan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangkat dagu Sungmin dengan ibu jari dan telunjuk tangan kanannya, "Tidak juga, kau mungkin memang kurang beruntung. Tapi, jangan sedih lagi yaa.. kan sudah ada aku dan Donghae hyung." Senyum tulus itu kembali Kyuhyun tampakan.

Sungmin kembali lupa dengan Siwon. Sungmin sibuk memandangi wajah Kyuhyun dari jarak yang lumayan dekat karena Kyuhyun merangkulnya.

"Oh iya, Min. Kau ternyata sama pendeknya yaa dengan Donghae hyung~~" ejek Kyuhyun serta merta.

"Ya! Kau ini~~ kenapa jahat sekali?!" Sungmin memukuli Kyuhyun dengan gulingnya.

"Ahaha.. aku hanya bercanda Lee Sungmin."

Sore itu pun Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tertawa lepas bersama dan Kyuhyun melupakan jika Sungmin adalah seorang namja.

.

"Aku mandi dulu, Min. Setelah itu kau, ne."

Kyuhyun meraih handuk berwarna biru lalu menatap Sungmin yang sedang membaca novel. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dibalik novel tebalnya.

"Iyaa, kau duluan saja."

Kyuhyun pun berlalu ditelan pintu kamar mandi (?). Sungmin kembali membaca novel romance yang diberikan Ryeowook sebagai hadiah keberhasilannya masuk kedalam sekolah namja yang terdengar tabu untuk ukuran yeoja seperti dirinya.

Sungmin pun teringat dengan Ryeowook. Sungmin merogoh saku celana hitam selutut yang dipakainya lalu mendeal nomor ponsel Ryeowook.

Tak lama kemudian, suara khas yeoja menyambutnya dengan riang gembira.

"_**Sungmin-ah~~ bagaimana kabarmu? Apakah kau senang berada disana?"**_

"Aku sangat bahagia, Wookie. Berteman dengan namja selain Yesung oppa adalah hal yang cukup baik_."_

"_**Ya! Tapi, kau tetap harus berhati-hati bagaimanapun juga kau adalah seorang**__**yeoja. Apakah disana banyak namja tampan?"**_

"_**Ehem!"**_

"Hahaha.. tuh Yesung oppa mulai ngambek. Yaa.. disini sangat banyak sekali namja tampan, termasuk namja yang berada dalam satu kamar denganku saat ini."

"_**Jinjja?! Lalu kemana namja itu sehingga kau bisa menelfonku seheboh ini?"**_

"Namanya Cho Kyuhyun, dia sedang mandi jadi tidak akan terdengar jika aku sedang menelfonmu."

"_**Ohh.. bagaimana dia orangnya Sungmin-ah? Apa dia kelihatan seperti namja**__**baik-baik?" **_

"Aku rasa dia namja yang baik Yeppa. Dia tinggi sekali kepalanya hampir saja menyentuh pintu walau masih tinggian Si-won. Dia juga tampan."

"_**Kau kenapa gugup seperti itu saat menyebutkan nama Siwon? Apa kau sudah**__**bertemu dengannya? Dan apa kalian sekelas?"**_

"Ani, Yeppa. Kami tidak sekelas. Aku juga belum bertemu dengannya. Entah dia ada dimana dan yang aku tahu dia kelas 1-2 kelasnya lumayan jauh dari kelas ku karna terhalang koridor dan perpustakaan yang lumayan besar."

"_**Lupakan saja dia. Siapa tahu kau berjodoh dengan Cho.. Cho siapa tadi?"**_

"Kyuhyun, Yeppa. Sudah lah, itu tidak akan berarti aku akan bisa melupakan Siwon seutuhnya, karena aku sudah mencintainya lebih dari dua tahun dan parahnya alasanku masuk kedalam sekolah konyol ini juga karenanya."

"_**Kau yang konyol Minnie-ah"**_

"Ya! Kim Ryeowook awas saja kau nanti. Ahh.. Yeppa, Wookie-ah sudah dulu,ne sepertinya Kyuhyun akan segera keluar dari kamar mandi."

"_**Ahh.. iyaa. Pay-pay Sungminnie~~"**_

"Pay."

**Klik..**

Tak lama keluarlah seorang namja dengan tubuh topless. Kyuhyun hanya menggunakan celana biru gelap selutut. Sungmin hampir pingsan.

Kyuhyun yang sedang mengeringkan rambutnya dengan sehelai handuk tidak melihat bagaimana mimik wajah Sungmin yang sedang mupeng berat. Kyuhyun memutar badannya dan mendapati Sungmin yang sedang melongo hebat.

"Ada apa? Apa ada yang salah?" Sungmin menggeleng kikuk.

"Kita sama-sama namja. Jadi tidak ada masalah 'bukan?"Sungmin meneguk salivanya dengan susah payah.

"Aku mau mandi."

Sungmin langsung menyambar handuknya lalu masuk kekamar mandi tanpa menghiraukan pandangan aneh Kyuhyun.

"Mungkin karena ini dia begitu."

Dengan segera Kyuhyun membalut tubuh toplessnya dengan t-shirt hitam berkerah lalu menggunakan kacamatanya untuk melanjutkan soal-soal matematika yang tadi sempat ia tinggalkan karena merasa gerah.

"Aneh sekali. Tadi sore Seoul kelihatan dingin dan mendung. Tapi, kenapa malam ini terasa sedikit panas?" ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya diantara ceruk leher jenjangnya.

Kyuhyun bangkit dari kursi belajarnya lalu menyalakan pendingin ruangan dan pada saat yang bersamaan Sungmin juga keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengeringkan rambut hitamnya yang basah sehabis mandi. Aroma strawbbery begitu memenuhi indera penciuman Kyuhyun saat Sungmin mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Kau pakai shampoo aroma strawberry?"

Sungmin mengangguk walaupun sebenarnya ia tidak paham kenapa Kyuhyun mempermasalahkan aroma shampoonya.

"Ohh.."

Kyuhyun yang tidak ingin mengambil pusing dan nantinya hanya akan berhujung pada pikirannya saat ia menyantap bekal Sungmin tadi pagi, jadi Kyuhyun memilih untuk diam.

Sesaat kemudian suasana kembali hening. Kyuhyun yang gelisah dibalik tumpukan soal matematikanya menoleh kearah dimana Sungmin berada. Sungmin sedang memainkan laptopnya dan sibuk chatting entah dengan siapa.

'**Tok.. tok.. tok..'**

Kyuhyun yang sadar pintu kamarnya sedang diketuk, mulai bangkit sambil melepas kacamatanya lalu membuka pintu asrama yang semula terkunci rapat.

"Ini makan malamnya tuan.."

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya saat namja dengan lesung pipi itu memanggilnya dengan sebutan tuan.

"Ya! Leeteuk seonsaengnim, tidak perlu memanggilku dengan sebutan itu kalau ada yang tahu bagaimana?"

Leeteuk nyengir kuda menyadari kebodohannya, "Mianata Kyuhyun-shi. Ini makan malammu bersama Lee Sungmin."

"Hah? Apa setiap malam akan seperti ini?" tanya Kyuhyun yang kaget karna makan malamnya diantarkan kekamar.

"Ne, Kyuhyun-shi. Khusus anda saya yang menanganinya."Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Apa Noona ada disini?" Leeteuk mengangguk.

"Ne, Kyuhyun-shi."

"Kyu! Ada apa?"

Sungmin yang telah sadar dari dunia chattingnya bersama Ryeowook dan Yesung pun mulai mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun dan ternyata Kyuhyun sedang berdiri diambang pintu sambil memegang troli makanan.

"Ahh.. Lee Sungmin-shi saya guru olahraga kalian, Park Jungsoo imnida kau bisa memanggil saya dengan panggilan Leeteuk seonsaengnim." Sungmin mengangguk sambil tersenyum canggung.

"Leeteuk seonsaengnim sedang apa disini?"

Leeteuk gugup namun berusaha menutupinya dengan meremas saku celananya. "Aku mengantarkan makan malam untuk kalian, karna guru Kim selaku guru yang mengawasi konsumsi para murid asrama sedang tidak enak badan."

"Ahh jinjja, pasti sangat melelahkan,ne?"

"Tidak juga, karena ada 25 orang pekerja lainnya yang membantuku mengantarkan makanan."

"Ahh.. mianhae seonsaengnim saya harus ke toilet sebentar." Sungmin pun berlalu setelah mendapat anggukan kepala oleh Leeteuk.

"Seonsaengnim, ingat jangan sampai ada yang mengetahui identitasku,ne."

"Arrayeo, Kyuhyun-shi. Aku pamit dulu. Annyeongiseo."

"Annyeong."

'**Blam..**

Kyuhyun pun menutup pintu lalu menaruh makanan yang sudah dipindahkan dari troli ke meja makan kecil yang disediakan lesehan oleh pihak sekolah. Kyuhyun senang Noonanya bekerja dengan baik dibawah pengawasan sang appa.

'**Ceklek..**

Sungmin keluar dari toilet dan mendapati Kyuhyun yang sedang menuangkan minuman kedalam gelas Sungmin lalu kedalam gelasnya sendiri.

"Leeteuk seonsaengnim sudah pergi?" tanya Sungmin sambil duduk dihadapan Kyuhyun yang mulai menuangkan nasi ke mangkuk makannya.

"Ne. Selamat makan."

Kyuhyun makan dengan lahap melupakan Sungmin yang lagi-lagi tenggelam akan pesona seorang Cho Kyuhyun saat namja tampan itu makan dengan lahap. Kyuhyun menghentikan suapannya saat menyadari Sungmin tidak bergerak sedikit pun.

"Ada yang salah, Min?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan kedua alis saling bertaut.

"A-ani. Kenapa kau tidak makan sayurannya?" tanya Sungmin saat melihat Kyuhyun dari tadi hanya menyantap tempura dan kimchi.

"Tidak apa-apa." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat. Sungmin pun hanya bisa diam saja.

Suasana pun kembali hening yang terdengar hanyalah dentingan sumpit yang beradu dengan mangkuk makan. Sesekali Sungmin mencuri pandang kearah Kyuhyun begitu juga sebaliknya. Kyuhyun yang enggan berlama-lama dengan situasi membosankan seperti ini pun mulai mengajak Sungmin mengobrol.

"Mianhae." Gumam Kyuhyun pelan.

"Hah?" Sungmin mendongakan kepalanya saat sepintas mendengar gumaman Kyuhyun.

"Mianhae, karena kau tadi melihat.. emm.."ujar Kyuhyun terbata.

"Ahh.. masalah kau topless tadi? Tidak masalah, Kyu." Kyuhyun mengangguk kikuk saat matanya bertemu pandang dengan Sungmin.

'_Kenapa aku merasa gugup?! Dia namja CHO KYUHYUN!'_ batin Kyuhyun menggila.

"Emm.. kalau aku boleh tahu. Ke-kenapa dengan dadamu itu, Kyu?" Sungmin terbata saat menanyakan hal privat itu pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya, sepertinya Sungmin memang harus mengetahuinya tapi tentunya tidak semuanya Kyuhyun ceritakan pada Sungmin. Karna, ujung-ujungnya juga Sungmin akan mengetahui siapa dirinya sebenarnya kalau sampai ia menceritakan kejadiannya hingga akhir.

"Waktu aku masih SD, aku dan sepupuku mengalami kecelakaan sewaktu kami pergi berlibur berdua. Dan luka inilah yang aku dapatkan. Aku sempat hampir meninggal karena peristiwa itu, tapi ternyata Tuhan masih sayang padaku. Makanya aku masih hidup hingga sekarang."

Kyuhyun membusungkan dadanya karena punggungnya terasa ngilu. Kyuhyun mengumpulkan sumpit dan mangkuk yang kotor lalu menaruhnya disamping pintu kamar mereka.

"Kenapa ditaruh diluar, Kyu?"

Sungmin mengembalikan meja makan yang tadi mereka gunakan ke sudut kamar dekat pintu balkon.

"Kata Leeteuk seonsaengnim, kalau sudah selesai makan mangkuk dan sumpitnya ditaruh diluar saja." Kyuhyun kembali menutup pintu kamar asrama lalu kembali duduk dikursi belajarnya.

"Kau sedang apa, Min?" Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin yang masih sibuk dengan laptopnya.

"Aku sedang chatting, Kyu."

Kyuhyun mendekat kearah Sungmin. Diliriknya Sungmin yang masih asik bersenda gurau dengan teman chattingnya tanpa menyadari Kyuhyun yang berdiri menatapnya serius.

'_Kenapa bahasanya Sungmin seperti yeoja? Apa… mana mungkin!' _

Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya lalu mengibaskan telapak tangannya tepat didepan wajahnya yang memanas. Kyuhyun pun dengan gusar membaringkan tubuhnya diatas kasur yang empuk tanpa memerdulikan Sungmin lagi.

Didalam selimutnya Kyuhyun berfikir keras. Kyuhyun makin gelisah, tubuhnya ia bolak-balik seperti daging panggang.

"Kyu, gwaenchanayeo?" Sungmin mendekat kearah Kyuhyun lalu menarik selimut tebal yang membalut tubuh kurus Kyuhyun.

Sungmin melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang merona merah. Sungmin menyentuh dahi Kyuhyun yang berkeringat, mata namja maniak game itu masih tertutup rapat.

"Kyu.. kau demam?" tanpa mendengar tanggapan Kyuhyun, Sungmin langsung ngacir ke kamar mandi lalu mengisi kantung kompres berwarna hijau itu dengan air dingin.

Sungmin kembali ke tempat tidur Kyuhyun lalu menempelkan kantung kompres itu kedahi Kyuhyun setelah menyibakan poni kecoklatan milik Kyuhyun.

"Min.." gumam Kyuhyun dengan suara parau.

Sungmin yang bingung dengan sakitnya Kyuhyun yang datang tiba-tiba itu, hanya mampu menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dengan erat.

"Kyu.. apa perlu ku panggilkan seonsaengnim?" Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan lemah.

"Kyu.. kenapa kau tiba-tiba menjadi demam seperti ini?" Kyuhyun memegang dahinya dengan tangan kirinya.

"Kepalaku tiba-tiba terasa pening, Min. Panas~~" Sungmin kembali panik.

"Ahhh.. aku harus bagaimana?"

Sungmin yang panik tidak sengaja mengeluh dengan suara yeojanya. Kyuhyun langsung bangkit dari tidurnya dan melupakan demamnya sesaat.

"Min, suaramu kenapa berubah?" kini giliran Sungmin yang gelisah.

"Ahh.. itu karena aku gugup. Aku selalu begitu, jangankan kau.. eomma ku saja meragukan kejantanan ku." Bohong Sungmin terlalu.

"Ahh.. bisa kipasi aku?"

Sungmin menggembungkan pipinya imut. Aegyo Sungmin mulai kambuh lagi. Nafas Kyuhyun mulai tercekat saat menatap bibir Sungmin yang mengerucut.

"Baiklah.." malam ini pun ditutup dengan Sungmin yang sibuk mengipasi Kyuhyun yang sedang megap-megap menahan nafsunya.

….

Seminggu kemudian..

Kyuhyun sudah semingguan mengamati Sungmin, setiap Sungmin selesai mandi Kyuhyun pun selalu menatap Sungmin dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Kyuhyun sudah seperti stalker illegal.

Pagi ini, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah siap menuju gedung sekolah, disamping pintu kamar asrama mereka berdua telah berdiri dua orang namja yang sudah siap dengan seragam sekolahnya. Kyuhyun menatap Donghae dan Minho yang sibuk mengobrol sambil menunggu mereka berdua.

"Wahh.. kalian berdua memang tampan."

"Bukan, Hyung. Sungmin terlihat lebih imut" Intruksi Minho pada Donghae yang langsung mengangguk setuju.

"Mereka serasi.." dari kejauhan mucul seorang namja dengan rambut hitam ke merah-merahan, Key.

"Dasar maniak fujoshi!" ejek Donghae dan Minho.

"Ahh.. tapi, kali ini aku sungguhan, hyung." Tambah Key yang tidak ingin disalahkan.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun masih saja diam namun terkadang juga tersenyum melihat tingkah aneh teman-teman barunya.

"Kajja! Nanti kita telat." Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun menggandeng tangan Sungmin dan hal itu sukses membuat pipi Sungmin merona merah.

.

Classroom..

Sungmin mendudukan dirinya dengan rasa yang tidak nyaman. Entah mengapa, tiba-tiba saja ia teringat dengan Siwon. Sungmin sangat merindukan namja tampan itu.

Sungmin kembali bertopang dagu sambil menunggu guru Jung, guru sejarahnya yang katanya akan datang dan memberikan mereka semua materi yang masih belum selesai dijelaskannya.

Kali ini, Kyuhyun tidak sedang menyibukan diri dengan PSP melainkan dengan majalah game yang baru didapatnya secara diam-diam dari noona-nya. Itupun didapatnya dengan cara menangis buaya. Kyuhyun tersenyum saat membaca majalah game yang sedang mengupdate puluhan game terbaru.

"Dota? Aku pilih mana ya? Dota atau starcraft?" monolog Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

Donghae pun masuk kedalam kelasnya bersama dengan Key dan Minho.

"Darimana, hyung?" Kyuhyun menatap Donghae yang sedang menyerahkan minuman kaleng kepadanya dan juga Sungmin.

Donghae berdiri diantara kedua namja itu. "Hari ini kita tidak akan belajar. Karena hari ini adalah festival sekolah kita." Kyuhyun mengangguk, padahal ia sempat lupa.

Donghae berbisik ditelinga Kyuhyun. "Apa yang akan direncanakan, noonamu?" Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Molla!" Kyuhyun kembali fokus membaca majalah gamenya. "Kenapa kau acuh seperti itu?"

"Who cares?" Kyuhyun berkata angkuh lalu meninggalkan Donghae bersama Sungmin, Key, dan Minho yang menatapnya dengan rasa penasaran.

"Mau kemana, Kyu?!" ujar Donghae sedikit berteriak karena Kyuhyun sudah hampir sampai diambang pintu kelas.

"Toilet. Mau ikut?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara menggoda.

"Iiiyuuuhhh.."

.

"Annyeong semua." Sapa seorang yeoja tinggi semampai.

'_Kenapa yeoja itu mirip sekali dengan Kyuhyun?'_ batin Sungmin sambil menatap Kyuhyun dan yeoja yang berada dihadapannya ini secara bergantian.

'_Ahh,, noona cantik sekali.' _Batin Donghae.

'_Ahh.. Hyukkie apa kabar disana?'_ Donghae merogoh saku celananya lalu mengambil ponselnya.

Donghae tersenyum saat melihat wallpaper handphonenya yang menampakan selca seorang yeoja dengan dress cream yang sedang dirangkul mesra olehnya ditaman kota sebulan yang lalu sebelum mereka berpisah karena urusan pendidikan.

"Dasar mesum." Celetuk Kyuhyun.

"Kau yang mesum magnae." Kyuhyun mendecih sebal dengan ejekan Donghae.

Donghae selalu saja ketularan 'Eunhyuk si monyet hyperaktif' panggilan sayang dari Kyuhyun untuk Hyukkie yeojachingu Donghae yang selalu memanggilnya dengan sebutan magnae, karena saat SMP Kyuhyun yang paling muda diantara teman-temannya.

.

"Kalian sudah tahu kan kalau kita akan mengadakan festival untuk merayakan ulang tahun sekolah kita yang ke-12. Jadi, saya minta kepada kalian semua untuk segera kembali ke asrama karna malam harinya kita akan mengadakan pesta bersama. Kami juga akan mengundang para yeoja dari asrama KyungHaa High School."

"YEYYYY!" Donghae berdiri dari duduknya sambil bertepuk tangan di kelas yang masih sunyi sepi.

'Kriikk.. kriikk..' ejek jangkrik pada kehebohan Donghae.

"Ahaha.. Mianata seonsaengnim, Chingudeul aku terlalu bersemangat."

Kyuhyun hampir tertawa terbahak-bahak karena ulah Donghae barusan. Wajah Donghae sudah merah merona. Sungmin tersenyum geli kearah Donghae yang langsung muram.

"Kau sangat bersemangat rupanya Lee Donghae. Baiklah, saya akan mengurus semua keperluan untuk pesta nanti malam. Sampai jumpa nanti malam anak-anak~" yeoja cantik itupun berlalu meninggalkan ketukan sol sepatu kulit selutut yang dipakainya.

"Noonamu sangat modis dan cantik, Kyu." Bisik Donghae sambil mengerling nakal.

"Kau berani macam-macam tunggu saja jasadmu mengapung di Sungai Han."

Ancam Kyuhyun lalu keluar dari kelasnya. Donghae membeku mendengar ancaman Kyuhyun yang tidak seperti biasanya.

.

Ceklek..

"Tidak bisa ketuk pintu dulu?" tanya yeoja cantik dengan kemeja hitam yang membalut pas tubuh idealnya dari balik meja kerjanya.

"Noona, akan melakukan apa lagi?" Kyuhyun tiduran disofa putih yang ada disamping pintu masuk sambil meluruskan kakinya.

"Tumben kau tertarik dengan acara seperti ini?"

Yeoja itu berdiri dari duduknya memperlihatkan kaki jenjangnya yang terbalut jeans putih dan sepatu kulit selutut berwarna coklat gelap yang menutupi setengah kakinya.

"Apa ini semua ada hubungannya dengan ide Donghae hyung?"

"Sayangnya kau benar. Aku menyetujui idenya karena ku kira kau juga perlu berdekatan dengan yeoja."

Kyuhyun bangkit dari acara tidurannya disofa. "Tapi, bukan begini caranya. Itu sih enak di Donghae hyung." Kyuhyun berdiri lalu meninggalkan Ahra yang menatapnya bingung.

"Kau seperti setan saja.. datang dan pergi seenaknya." Sindir Ahra yang dianggap Kyuhyun adalah sebuah angin lalu.

.

Ceklek..

Blam..

"Kyu?"

Sungmin baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Siang ini sangat panas sekali dan membuat Sungmin terpaksa mandi lagi sepulang sekolah karna gerah.

"Hey.. kau ingin bersiap-siap ke pesta konyol itu?"

Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuh rampingnya lalu membuang tasnya kesembarang arah. Sungmin memungut tas Kyuhyun lalu menaruhnya diatas meja belajar Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak suka pesta yaa? Bukankah akan ada para yeoja dari KyungHaa High School?"

Sungmin duduk ditepian ranjang Kyuhyun setelah menaruh handuknya dijemuran handuk. Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun yang sedang menutup sebangian wajahnya dengan lengan kirinya.

"Aku bukannya tidak suka. Hanya saja, pasti sangat membosankan berada didalam pesta dengan keadaan yang ramai."

Sungmin mengangguk membenarkan perkataan Kyuhyun. "Apa kau akan pergi?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah duduk disamping Sungmin. Sungmin menggeleng.

"Aku malas."

Sungmin merebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang tidurnya. Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin lalu berbaring disamping Sungmin. Sungmin yang sadar kalau Kyuhyun berbaring dibelakangnya pun menolehkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau disini, Kyu?"

"Hahaha tadinya aku ingin curhat denganmu, tapi lain kali saja lah." Kyuhyun kembali tidur diranjangnya tanpa mengganti seragamnya terlebih dahulu.

….

Apa masih perlu dilanjutkan?

Jangan lupa reviewnya reader~

See you.


	3. Chapter 3

'**Like Him? Crazy..'**

**Cast : Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Siwon, Donghae, Eunhyuk, Ryeowook, Kibum, Kangin, Leeteuk, Heechul and SHINee.**

**Summary : Keinginan membuatnya terpaksa menempuh jalan yang tidak masuk akal. Namun, perasaannya mulai berputar haluan saat dirinya mulai terbiasa dengan seseorang.**

**Warning! **

**This is Ffn GS, full typo, OOC, Gaje bin Ajaib!**

…**.**

Enam bulan kemudian..

Tak terasa sudah enam bulan lamanya Kyuhyun berada dalam satu kamar dengan Sungmin dan persahabatan mereka pun semakin erat. Dimana ada Kyuhyun pasti ada Sungmin begitu juga sebaliknya. Jika Sungmin sakit atau anemianya sedang kambuh pasti Kyuhyun yang merawatnya dan begitu pula sebaliknya jika Kyuhyun sedang sakit.

"Min.. aku bosan, kita pergi main keluar saja yaa?" Sungmin yang sedang mengaduk susu coklat untuk sarapan pagi mereka berdua menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak.

"Kemana?" Kyuhyun berfikir sejenak.

"Gimana kalau kita main sky saja?"

Liburan musim dingin kali ini membuat Kyuhyun ingin sekali bermain sky. Sungmin dengan cepat menggeleng.

"Andwae. Aku tidak mau, diluar sangat dingin pabbo."

"Memangnya ada orang bermain sky saat musim semi atau bahkan musim panas? Kau yang pabbo!" ledek Kyuhyun sambil melemparkan handuknya tepat didepan wajah Sungmin.

"Ya! Dasar sialan. Ini susumu."

Sungmin menyerahkan segelas susu coklat hangat pada Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk santai ditepian ranjangnya sambil mengotak-atik ponselnya.

"Ahh.. aku lupa."

Sungmin menggernyitkan dahinya namun tak dapat berbicara lebih karena Kyuhyun sedang menunggu panggilannya tersambung.

"Hyung, ajak Minho, Key, Onew, dan Taemin kekamarku dan Sungmin. Aku ada film . Cepat kemari sebelum aku berubah pikiran."

'Klik..

"Kau untuk apa mengundang mereka semua kemari?"

Kyuhyun mengambil laptop lalu mengambil DVD yang berada didalam laci meja belajarnya.

"Kita akan menonton ini bersama-sama." Cengir Kyuhyun sambil menyodorkan film terlarang.

"Ya! Apa kau gila?"

Sungmin yang notabenenya adalah seorang yeoja lumayan kaget dengan tawaran Kyuhyun untuk menonton film terlarang itu.

Kyuhyun menautkan kedua alisnya, "Wae? Bukannya namja sudah biasa nonton film begituan? Apa kau belum pernah?"

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin dengan tatapan jahil, Sungmin diam seribu bahasa.

"Bu-bukannya begitu. Aku hanya tidak kepikiran kalau kita bisa menonton film yang seperti itu diasrama." Mau tidak mau Sungmin harus berbohong lagi.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu tidak ada masalah lagi kan?"

"Memangnya pihak sekolah tidak melarang siswanya untuk menonton film yang seperti itu?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, "Palingan juga ikutan nonton." Sahut Kyuhyun enteng.

"Jeongmall?!" tanya Sungmin histeris.

"Hah? Lupakan.."

Kyuhyun pun mulai sibuk dengan laptopnya dan berusaha tidak perduli dengan Sungmin yang mulai kebingungan. Tak lama kemudian Donghae cs datang dan langsung memenuhi kamar asrama Kyu dan Min.

Kyuhyun menyerigai saat melihat wajah-wajah polos itu mulai memenuhi kamar asramanya. Sungmin yang bingung harus melakukan apa hanya diam dan pura-pura terbiasa dengan film panas itu. Donghae cs duduk dengan tertib dan hal itu membuat Kyuhyun kembali menyerigai.

"Kalau begini saja pada tertib." Celetuk Sungmin sambil memegangi gulingnya dengan erat.

Minho dan Taemin menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Sungmin dengan ekspresi yang sulit untuk diartikan oleh Sungmin. "Hyung, kenapa sudah siap dengan guling? Hyung takut tidak tahan liat adengannya yaaa?" tanya Taemin dengan nada jahil.

Sungmin diam membisu, mungkin ini adalah teguran dari yang maha kuasa karena dirinya selalu saja berbohong setiap harinya. Sungmin menggeleng lemah ditatapnya sekali lagi wajah Kyuhyun dibalik layar laptop yang menyala, Kyuhyun masih sibuk dengan DVD terlarang yang sebentar lagi akan mereka saksikan bersama-sama.

'Deg..

'_Kenapa dia tampan sekali? Kenapa rasanya beda sekali?'_

Sungmin merasakan suhu tubuhnya memanas wajahnya pun lamban laun memerah. Sungmin panas sendiri.

"Hyung? Kau kenapa? Kenapa wajahmu merah sekali?" kali ini suara histeris Key membuat Kyuhyun, Donghae, Onew, Minho, dan Taemin ikut memerhatikan Sungmin yang sedang duduk gemetaran ditepian ranjang.

"A-ani, nan gwaenchana. Emm.. lanjutkan saja, aku mau keluar sebentar."

'Sret..

'Greep..

"Mau kemana Min?" Kyuhyun menahan Sungmin dengan tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Sungmin dengan erat.

"A-aku hanya ingin keluar sebentar, Kyu." Jawab Sungmin gugup.

Donghae berdiri dari duduknya disusul oleh Onew yang ikutan berdiri. Kedua namja yang tingginya hampir sama itu secara bersamaan merangkul bahu Sungmin yang sedang berkeringat dingin menahan rasa aneh yang sedang menyerangnya secara mendadak.

Entah salah lihat atau tidak, Sungmin sempat menangkap tatapan tidak suka yang Kyuhyun layangkan pada Donghae dan Onew saat kedua namja itu merangkul bahunya.

"Hyung, kau mau kemana? Kalau kau keluar kamar dan ada yang melihat kita sedang menonton film yadong.. kau mau kita dihukum seminggu membersihkan toilet?" Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"ANDWAE! Aku benar-benar tidak mau!" lantas Sungmin pun kembali duduk sambil memeluk gulingnya dengan erat. Tanpa ada yang menyadari Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul saat melihat kelakuan Sungmin barusan.

"Kau ini payah sekali, Min. Masa baru film beginian sudah keringatan duluan…"

"Sudahlah Donghae hyung, kita lanjut saja dan jangan ada yang mengganggu Sungmin lagi." Kelima namja itu menatap Kyuhyun heran.

"Ada apa lagi? Tidak mau dilanjutkan? ya sudah…" Kyuhyun menuju meja belajar untuk segera mematikan laptopnya.

"Yayaya.. jangan Kyu~~" rengek kelima namja itu.

Sungmin yang sedang menutupi wajahnya dengan guling lantas mengutuki kelakuan keenam namja yang menurutnya sama saja. Sungmin merasakan ada yang aneh dengan tubuhnya yang mulai bergetar dan rasa tidak nyaman itu semakin ia rasakan dengan jelas.

Sungmin yang merasa sesak nafas karena sejak tadi menutupi wajahnya dengan guling pun mulai menjembulkan kepalanya dan saat itu juga lah…

"Ahh.. ahh.. ahh.. moorreehh.. ssstthh.. good baby.."

"HUWAAAA!"

"Ada apa?!" tanya keenam namja itu dengan suara yang tak kalah histerisnya dengan Sungmin. Sungmin menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Diselipan jari-jarinya, Sungmin mencoba untuk mengintip.

"HUWAA!"

Sungmin terjungkal kebelakang saat wajah Kyuhyun berada tepat didepan wajahnya yang hanya berjarak kurang dari 10 cm itu.

"Kau kenapa sih, Min? Dari tadi ribut sendiri.." Kyuhyun memegangi dahi Sungmin yang sedang tiduran diatas ranjang tidurnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kok. Lalu kenapa berteriak histeris seperti tadi, sih?"

Donghae, Minho, Key, Taemin, dan Onew seperti sedang menonton film drama yaoi sekarang secara langsung. Kelima namja itu hanya bisa diam sambil mencermati kelakuan Kyu dan Min dari jarak dekat.

"A-aku hanya kaget dengan a-adengannya.. aku belum siap menontonnya, ta-tapi yeo-yeoja itu sudah berteriak-teriak seperti tadi.."

"Bukannya teriak, tapi lebih tepatnya mendesah." Koreksi Onew yang diamini oleh keempat namja yang masih setengah sadar akibat adegan Kyu dan Min yang lumayang so sweet itu.

"Ahh.. sepertinya aku terlalu mengganggu kalian. Aku keluar sebentar, ne."

Sungmin pun segera keluar dari kamar asramanya sebelum Kyuhyun kembali menahan tangannya lagi.

'Ceklek..

'Blam..

Saat Sungmin baru saja keluar dari kamar asrama tanpa sengaja tatapan matanya bertemu dengan seorang namja bertubuh tegap yang sedang menyesap sekaleng coffe hangat. Namja itu tersenyum manis saat bertemu pandang dengan Sungmin yang sedang membatu didepan pintu kamar asramanya.

Sungmin pun segera menjauhi namja itu dengan cara turun kelantai bawah, namun langkahnya terhenti saat seseorang menegurnya.

"Hey!"

Ternyata namja yang menegur Sungmin adalah namja yang dilihatnya sedang berdiri ditepian balkon dekat tangga asrama itu tadi. Dengan terpaksa Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya.

Namja itu menepuk bahu Sungmin. Dengan hati yang bergetar, Sungmin terpaksa menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang.

"Hey,kau murid baru yaa?" tanya namja itu sambil tersenyum ramah.

"A-ani. Mu-mungkin karna kita baru bertemu makanya kau mengira aku adalah murid baru."

Sekali lagi namja itu tersenyum memperlihatkan lesung pipinya yang dalam seakan-akan menusuk ke dua pipi tirusnya.

'_Dia? Kenapa dia muncul lagi? Padahal sudah enam bulan aku melupakannya dan itu semua karena aku terlalu sibuk dengan Kyuhyun... Kyuhyun? Apa aku mulai menyukainya sehingga aku dapat melupakan namja yang sekarang sedang berdiri di hadapanku ini?'_

Jika ini adalah mimpi.. Sungmin ingin segera terbangun dari mimpinya dan melupakanya. Sungmin ingin ia sekarang berada disamping Kyuhyun dan memilih duduk diam sambil menonton film panas itu ketimbang harus bertemu dengan Siwon namja yang ingin sekali ia temui tapi, Sungmin merasa perasaan cintanya bukanlah perasaan yang akan bertahan lama dengan Siwon.

"Hey,kau melamun?" Sungmin menggeleng kikuk.

"Hahaha.. kau ini lucu sekali. Choi Siwon imnida, aku kelas 1-2. Kau?"

Dengan susah payah Sungmin menahan airmatanya, entah itu perasaan senang, bahagia, kecewa, atau malahan kesal dengan pertemuannya dengan Siwon.

"Lee Sungmin imnida, a-aku kelas 1-4." Siwon menggigit bibir sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

"Emm,kau mau kemana sepertinya terburu-buru sekali?"

Sungmin menggaruk tengkuknya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal itu. "A-aku hanya ingin beli sesuatu."

"Kau mau ini? Tadinya aku sedang menemui temanku tapi, sepertinya dia lupa kalau sedang ada janji denganku. Jadi, coffe ini buat kau saja lah.." Sungmin tersenyum kecut sambil menerima minuman kaleng yang masih terasa hangat ditangan Sungmin yang mungil itu.

"Kau mau beli apa? Mau aku temani? Kebetulan aku sedang bosan didalam asrama sendirian."

Dengan terpaksa Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya. Sungmin terlalu takut, jika ia menjauhi Siwon pasti Siwon merasa ada yang aneh dengan Sungmin.

Bukankah hari ini adalah hari yang ditunggu oleh Sungmin?

Bukankah selama ini Sungmin mengimpikan bertemu dan berbicara langsung dengan Siwon?

Tapi, kenapa saat Tuhan telah mengabulkan permintaannya .. Sungmin malah enggan melakukan semua impiannya saat dirinya masih menjadi siswa SMP dulu?

Kepala Sungmin pening sendiri saat pertanyaan itu mulai meruntuhkan dinding pertahanan yang sudah ia bangun selama tiga tahun belakangan ini. Sungmin mulai berakting seperti biasanya. Poin kebohongannya akan bertambah lagi.

"Bo-boleh. Aku mau ke café depan."

Sungmin memutuskan untuk membiarkan dirinya bertemu dan berbincang lebih banyak bersama Siwon. Mungkin, hal ini akan ia rasakan hanya pada hari ini saja.

Tanpa Sungmin sadari, sedari tadi ada sepasang mata yang sedang memerhatikannya sambil meremas jaket kulit yang berada digenggamannya.

….

Siang ini, Seoul kembali diguyur hujan salju. Suhu yang semakin dingin membuat Sungmin memutuskan untuk kembali ke asramanya. Saat dikoridor kamar asrama, Sungmin kembali mengingat obrolannya bersama Siwon saat berada dicafe depan asrama.

Sungmin mendongakan kepalanya menatap jejeran lampu asrama yang membiaskan cahaya terang. Pikiran yeoja itu pun melayang seakan-akan terputar rol film saat dirinya masih SMP dulu, saat dirinya baru mengenal Siwon dari teman-temannya, saat Siwon mampu membius otaknya hanya dengan senyumannya, saat semua khayalannya mulai terkembang karena waktu.

Sungmin sadar betul akan kegilaanya yang begitu mengejar-ngejar Siwon, sampai pada tahap konyol seperti ini pun Sungmin tetap sadar. Namun, semuanya masih tetap bertahan sebagai mimpinya.

Tak terasa, tubuh mungilnya sudah berada didepan pintu berwarna coklat yang selalu melindunginya bersama seorang namja yang selama ini menjadi teman sekamarnya. Pintu kamar itu tertutup dengan rapat dan meninggalkan keheningan yang menusuk.

'Ceklek..

'Blam..

Hangat dan wangi maskulin Kyuhyun begitu tercium saat Sungmin baru saja melepaskan sepatunya lalu menggantinya dengan sandal yang dipakai khusus didalam kamar.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang tidur diatas tempat tidur. Kyuhyun menutupi wajahnya dengan buku matematika dan ditangannya pun masih tergenggam lemah pensil yang selalu ia gunakan jika sedang mengerjakan soal-soal matematika.

Sungmin mendekat kearah Kyuhyun lalu duduk disamping namja maniak game itu. Sungmin memperhatikan sekeliling kamarnya yang lebih bersih daripada saat Donghae cs datang ke kamar Kyu dan Min itu.

Sungmin tersenyum, walau bagaimanapun juga Sungmin tetaplah seorang yeoja. Seorang yeoja pasti akan tersenyum jika melihat kamarnya kembali bersih tanpa dirinya yang harus membersihkannya terlebih dahulu. Kyuhyun memang paling bisa diandalkan.

Dengan gerakan hati-hati, Sungmin mengambil pensil dan buku matematika yang digunakan Kyuhyun untuk menutupi wajahnya. Sungmin pun menaruh buku matematika dan pensilnya kedalam laci meja belajar Kyuhyun lalu kembali mengamati wajah tampan Kyuhyun.

Saat Sungmin menatap wajah Kyuhyun, Sungmin dapat melihat dengan jelas bekas jejak airmata yang membekas diwajah tampan Kyuhyun yang kelihatan lebih pucat dari sebelumnya.

"Kyu.." panggil Sungmin dengan nada khawatir. Dipegangnya dahi Kyuhyun yang terasa panas. Kyuhyun demam.

"Bagaimana bisa dia demam? Bukannya tadi dia baik-baik saja?"

Sungmin yang ingin mengambil kantung kompres terhenti saat tangan Kyuhyun kembali mencekal lengan mungilnya. Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya, Kyuhyun masih memejamkan matanya dan tak lama kemudian namja itu mendudukan dirinya masih dengan tangan yang menggenggam tangan Sungmin.

"Kau darimana, Min?" Kyuhyun membuka matanya dengan perlahan.

"A-aku sedang keluar tadi." Sungmin menatap mata Kyuhyun yang menyiratkan rasa kecewa.

"Kau bersama siapa? Kenapa keluar kamar tidak menggunakan jaket? Bukankah diluar sedang hujan salju?"

Sungmin salah tingkah sendiri saat Kyuhyun menyampaikan rasa khawatirnya.

"Kau tuli?"

'Deg..

Sungmin lupa dengan mulut pedas Kyuhyun. Sungmin yang tadinya sedang tersenyum sumeringah dengan seketika mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kau ini niat khawatir tidak sih?! Kau sendiri kenapa bisa demam seperti ini? Kau habis kemana dan apa kau habis menangis?" kini giliran Kyuhyun yang diam. Dilepasnya genggaman tangannya bersama Sungmin. Kyuhyun kembali tidur.

"Lupakan. Cepat hangatkan tubuhmu, sebelum kau mati kedinginan."

Sungmin cengo seketika. Kemana perginya Kyuhyun yang tadi mengkhawatirkannya? Kenapa sekarang kembali lagi sifat asli Kyuhyun?

….

"Kyu, kau tidak sarapan? Aku sudah membuatkanmu susu coklat dan roti panggang.."

Pagi ini, kedua namja (yang satu bukan sih.. tapi, anggap aja namja yaa..) itu akan segera pergi ke gedung sekolah untuk menuntut ilmu. Kyuhyun baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi lengkap dengan baju seragamnya. Saat Kyuhyun mengeringkan rambut coklatnya dengan handuk, Sungmin datang menghampirinya dengan mulut yang masih mengunyah roti.

"Kyu, ini makanlah.."

Sungmin menyodorkan roti yang baru dipanggangnya pada Kyuhyun yang sibuk memasukan alat tulisnya kedalam tas. Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Aku tidak lapar. Kau makan saja dulu, aku duluan.."

'Ceklek..

'Blam..

"Hhaahh.. dia pasti masih marah padaku. Tapi, kenapa dia marah yaa?"

Sungmin mengendikan bahunya lalu dengan segera membereskan peralatan yang dipakainya untuk sarapan pagi ini. Sungmin berhenti sejenak menatap tiga potong roti panggang yang dibuatnya khusus untuk Kyuhyun, namun Kyuhyun tidak memakannya bahkan menyentuhnya saja tidak.

"Aku bawa sajalah.. siapa tahu dia kelaparan nanti dikelas."

.

"Lee Sungmin.. negasi dari 'Jika panen raya maka harga beras murah' adalah?"

Yeoja mungil itu tersadar dari lamunannya, lalu menatap Kim seonsaengnim dengan tatapan horor .

"Ah, a-aku tidak tahu seonsaengnim. Mianata." Sungmin membungkuk sekilas.

Kyuhyun dan Donghae refleks menatap Sungmin yang sedang membungkuk minta maaf.

"Kau ini payah sekali! Cepat keluar dan pelajari bab Logika Matematika! Jika kau sudah bisa, maka minggu depan kau boleh masuk kedalam kelasku. Arra?!"

Sungmin memijit keningnya yang terasa berdenyut. Karena keasikan melamun, Sungmin jadi lupa kalau yang mengajar matematika adalah guru yang paling berbahaya di KyungHaa.

"Mianata seonsaengnim.."

"Sudah ku bilang! Pelajari bab Logika Matematika diperpustakaan, LEE SUNGMIN!"

"Ne, seonsaengnim aku akan mempela.."

"SEKARANG!"

Sungmin menutup telinganya yang terasa panas karena teriakan sang guru kiler banyak iler itu. Wajah Sungmin sudah basah karena kecipratan kuah sang guru. Dengan terpaksa, Sungmin keluar ruangan untuk menuju perpustakaan yang jaraknya lumayan dekat dengan kelasnya.

"Jangan ada yang mengulangi kesalahan yang dibuat oleh Lee Sungmin tadi, atau kalian akan bernasib sama sepertinya."

"Ne, arra seonsaengnim.."

"Ya sudah kita lanjut lagi.."

"Mianhae Seonsaengnim."

"Ne, Cho Kyuhyun?"

"Saya mau ijin ke toilet dulu.."

"Ahh.. baiklah."

'Ceklek..

'Blam..

.

"Huh.. dasar namja tua menyebalkan. Untungnya dia bukan appa ku, kalau sampai apppaku seperti itu aku akan…"

"Akan apa?"

Sungmin menoleh ke belakang. Dan…

TAADDAA!

"Hey, Lee Sungmin.. kita bertemu lagi rupanya."

'Deg'

"A-ahh.. Si-siwon-shi. Ka-kau sedang apa?"

"Aku ingin ke perpus. Aku banyak tugas."

"Dikelasmu sedang tidak ada guru?"

Siwon mengangguk, "Ne, tadi Park Jungsoo seonsaengnim dipanggil kepsek. Jadinya kami diberi tugas tertulis. Kau sendiri mau kemana kok bawa tas begitu?"

Sungmin tersenyum salah tingkah.

'_Oh.. SIWON Ku~~'_

"Ta-tadi aku kena hukum oleh Kim seonsaengnim dan aku disuruh keluar untuk mempelajari bab Logika matematika diperpustakaan. Dia benar-benar menyebalkan.."

"Ahaha.. kau ini lucu sekali. Disaat kesal kau selalu mengerucutkan bibirmu, ne? Kau persis sekali dengan yeojachingu ku.."

'_HAH?! APA DIA BILANG… YEOJACHINGU?!'_

Raut wajah Sungmin berubah masam. Jadi selama ini penyamarannya, kebohongannya, dan semua pengorbanannya hanya sia-sia. Siwon ternyata telah memiliki seorang yeojachingu dan itu berarti.. Siwon sudah ada yang punya.

Sungmin hampir pingsan. Yeoja itu memijit keningnya untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Kau kenapa Sungmin-ah?" tanya Siwon sambil memegang lengan Sungmin yang sedang memijiti keningnya.

"G-gwaenchana.. aku masuk dulu."

Sungmin pun meninggalkan Siwon yang sedang bingung dengan sikap Sungmin yang berubah. Namja maniak hidup sehat itu mengendikan bahunya dan ingin segera menyusul Sungmin yang sudah masuk duluan ke perpustakaan yang lumayan besar itu.

"Choi Siwon!"

Namja berbadan tegap itu menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan mendapati seorang namja paruh baya yang sedang tersenyum tipis padanya.

"Han seonsaengnim.."

"Bisa ikut keruanganku sebentar?"

"Ne, tentu seonsaengnim."

Namja itu pun pergi bersama namja paruh baya yang dipanggilnya Han seonsaengnim tadi menuju ruang guru yang berada disudut koridor dekat ruangan kepala sekolah.

.

Sedari tadi, Kyuhyun menyaksikan perbincangan Siwon bersama Sungmin, Sungmin meninggalkan Siwon, sampai Siwon yang menghilang dibalik koridor perpustakaan bersama Han seonsaengnim, sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada bidangnya dan menempelkan badan kurusnya didinding dengan menyamping.

Kyuhyun membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Namja jangkung itu menghela nafas beratnya yang terdengar seperti lenguhan.

Kyuhyun memutuskan masuk kedalam perpustakaan untuk melihat keadaan Sungmin. Meskipun Kyuhyun sadar Sungmin adalah seorang namja, tapi Kyuhyun ingin sekali perhatian dengan teman sekamarnya itu. Apakah salah jika seorang teman menghibur temannya yang sedang tertimpa kesialan itu?

Karena merasa tidak ada yang salah, Kyuhyun pun mulai membuka pintu kaca transparan itu. Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya dengan sangat pelan. Perpustakaan masih sangat sepi, hanya ada beberapa anak yang berlalu lalang sambil membawa setumpuk buku yang menurut Kyuhyun sangat membosankan.

Namja berkulit putih pucat itu mengendarkan pandangannya sambil berjinjit mencari keberadaan Sungmin dan tak lama kemudian namja berkacamata itu melihat Sungmin yang sedang menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara lengannya yang tertumpu dimeja.

Dengan segera Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin lalu duduk dibangku tepat disebelah Sungmin. Bahu yeoja mungil itu terlihat bergetar. Kyuhyun bingung saat melihatnya..

'_Apa Sungmin menangis?'_

Kyuhyun menyentuh bahu Sungmin yang bergetar dengan tangan kirinya.

"Min, gwaenchanayeo?"

'_Suara itu.. suara orang yang paling aku butuhkan sekarang.. kenapa hidupku semakin hari semakin berat? Aku baru saja bahagia karena aku bisa dekat dengan Siwon.. tapi, kenapa namja itu malah membuatku kecewa secepat ini? Apa salahku?'_

"Kyu~~~"

Entah sadar atau tidak, Sungmin memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun dengan erat. Rasa sakit hatinya begitu mendalam menjadikannya lupa dengan posisinya sekarang. Hampir semua namja yang ada didalam perpustakaan itu memperhatikan mereka. Namun kemudian, kembali lagi keaktifitasnya karena cengiran Kyuhyun yang merasa tidak enak dengan pandangan belasan pasang mata itu.

"Min.. kau kenapa?ssstt.. uljimma~ ini perpustakaan."

Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk bahu Sungmin yang entah mengapa Kyuhyun rasa sangat tebal itu.

'_Sebenarnya apa yang disembunyikan Sungmin?'_

"Kyu~~ apakah aku begitu bodoh? Sehingga semua yang ku inginkan malah jadi berantakan seperti ini?!"

Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya lalu menunduk malu karena lelehan airmatanya. Sungmin ingin sekali teriak sekuat-kuatnya untuk melepaskan bebannya.

"Mungkin kau memang bodoh. Makanya seonsaengnim menghukummu seperti ini. Lagian kenapa kau tidak belajar dan malahan menangis seperti yeoja begini?"

'Doeng..

Sungmin menepuk jidatnya, ia kembali lupa dengan statusnya sekarang. Dipegangnya kedua pipinya yang memerah itu. Ada lelehan airmata disana, Sungmin pun segera menghapusnya dengan tanganya.

"Ahaha.. aku memang bodoh sekali. Bisa-bisanya aku menangis seperti yeoja. Mian Kyu, kau pasti malu sekali yaaa.."

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul lalu menggeleng, "Anni. Mana bukumu? Sini biar aku ajari kau bagaimana caranya mengerjakan soal logika matematika."

Kyuhyun menengadahkan tangannya, Sungmin pun dengan cepat mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya.

"Lho?! Kok kotak bekal? Aku 'kan mintanya buku matematika LEE SUNGMIN.." kata Kyuhyun sambil menekankan nada suaranya pada nama 'namja' imut yang berada dihadapannya ini.

"Kau belum sarapan dan ini sudah sangat siang untuk sarapan."

Kyuhyun melirik arlojinya, _'Parah.. jam 12.45'_

Kyuhyun bingung sendiri ingin melakukan apa sekarang.. seharusnya ia tidak menyusul Sungmin karena dia masih marah dengannya. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi karena rasa khawatirnya, Kyuhyun jadi lupa dengan rasa kesalnya sebab semalam Sungmin meninggalkannya dan malah pergi dengan namja yang tidak Kyuhyun kenal.

"Ta-tapi bagaimana dengan nasibmu?"

"Kita bisa mempelajarinya dikamar, Kyu. Sekarang kau makan saja dulu."

Dengan malu-malu, Kyuhyun pun mengangguk lalu mengambil kotak bekal yang disodorkan oleh Sungmin.

"Ini minumnya.. tapi, aku bawa susu kotak saja kalau aku bawa susu yang tadi pagi pasti rasanya sudah tidak enak."

Kyuhyun menatap tiga potong roti panggang berselai coklat dengan dua kotak susu coklat yang diberikan Sungmin padanya. Seumur-umur Kyuhyun tidak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini, Donghae saja hyung yang paling dekat dengannya tidak pernah seperhatian Sungmin padanya.

Hening…

Kyuhyun yang merasa tidak enak dengan suasana yang canggung seperti sekarang dengan segera mencari bahan obrolan bersama Sungmin.

"Min.. kapan kau beli susu kotak ini?"

Sungmin yang sedang memandang lurus kedepan menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan mendapati Kyuhyun yang sedang menyantap sepotong roti.

"Kemarin, saat aku keluar kamar."

"Ditengah hujan salju tadi malam?"

"Hmm, kenapa?"

"Kau yang kenapa membeli susu coklat kotakan begini? Bukankah dikamar masih banyak susu?"

"Mesti dibahas yaa, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun membulatkan kedua matanya, seperti seorang pencopet yang sedang menodongkan pistol pada mangsanya. Sungmin yang takut kena omel oleh Kyuhyun pun kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Emm.. aku membelinya untuk simpanan kita berdua. Kalau kita tidak sempat sarapan dikamar kita bisa minum susu kotak itu disekolah."

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Kau seperti istriku saja.." ledek Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin terkejut.

"MWO! Ya! Kau bicara apa barusan?!"

"Lupakan.."

….

"Kyu.. kau kenapa bisa menemuiku diperpustakaan? Memangnya kau juga dihukum oleh Kim seonsaengnim?"

Sekarang keduannya sedang berjalan bersama dilorong asrama. Mereka berdua baru saja pulang dari sekolah dan ingin segera merebahkan tubuh mereka yang terasa lelah dikasur mereka yang empuk.

"Ani. Tadi, aku ijin ke toilet tapi aku malah menemuimu. Habis aku kasian denganmu sih.."

Namja itu kembali membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang sempat melorot. Sedangkan Sungmin sibuk cemberut.

"Hah, kau ini memang tidak ada niatan baik dari awal.."

"Haishh. Emm, siapa namja tegap yang tadi menemuimu didepan perpustakaan?"

"Oh.. Siwon." Jawab Sungmin dengan suara melemah. Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin heran.

'_Kenapa lagi dia?'_

Kyuhyun pun menanggapinya dengan sebuah anggukan kepala dan tak lama kemudian mereka berdua pun telah sampai didepan pintu kamar asrama.

"Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, ternyata Park Jungsoo yang memanggil Kyuhyun barusan.

"Seonsaengnim.." Sungmin segera membungkuk hormat sedangkan Kyuhyun malah menautkan alisnya.

"Ada apa seonsaengnim memanggil saya?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara ramah.

"Kau dipanggil kepala sekolah diruangannya sekarang." Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Sungmin.

"Min, aku tinggal dulu,ne?"

"Ne.."

Kyuhyun pun menghilang dibalik koridor asrama bersama Park Jungsoo atau yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Leeteuk seonsaengnim, guru olahraga. Sepeninggalan Kyuhyun, Sungmin pun segera masuk kedalam kamar untuk.. mungkin istirahat.

.

"Seonsaengnim, ada apa kepala sekolah memanggil saya?"

Leeteuk menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku juga tidak tahu, Kyu.."

"Apa dikantor ada Noona?" Leeteuk kembali menggeleng. "Eopseo.."

'Terus kenapa?' kali ini Kyuhyun hanya membatin karena tidak ingin repot-repot membahasnya dengan Leeteuk.

.

KangIn room..

'Tok..tok.. tok..'

"Annyeong hyungnim~~ Ini Kyuhyun. Aku sudah boleh keluarkan?" tanya Leeteuk penuh senyum ceria. Kangin melepas kacamatanya lalu menyambut Kyuhyun dengan senyumnya yang khas.

"Aku tidak pernah menyuruhmu untuk masuk dari awal. Nah Kyuhyun, kau bisa duduk disofa itu."

Kyuhyun pun duduk disofa putih yang ada disudut ruang pribadi Kangin. Sedangkan Leeteuk meninggalkan mereka dengan wajah masam.

"Emm, ada apa kepala sekolah memanggil saya?"

Namja paruh baya itu tersenyum, "Tidak ada hal yang serius sih.. hanya ingin menanyakan kabarmu. Bagaimana kau betahkan sekolah disini?"

Walaupun bingung, Kyuhyun tetap mengangguk. "Kyu, bagaimana rasanya satu kamar dengan Sungmin? Apakah menyenangkan?"

Kyuhyun semakin bingung dengan arah pembicaraan Kangin, namun kali ini Kyuhyun kembali mengalah dan tetap diam mengikuti alur pembicaraan Kangin.

"Lumayan, Sungmin tipe namja yang perhatian." Kangin kembali tersenyum.

'_Sukses..'_ batin Kangin.

"Kau bisa belajar banyak dari Sungmin. Aku dengar kau kurang sekali berinteraksi. Sejauh ini pun kau hanya merespon pertanyaanku dengan jawaban yang singkat berbeda sekali dengan Sungmin."

"Ja-jadi anda sudah pernah memanggil Sungmin sebelumnya dan menanyakan hal yang sama dengannya?" tebak Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja tidak, selama ini aku baru bertemu sebanyak dua kali dengannya.. dan dia orangnya sangat mudah bergaul." Kyuhyun tersenyum kecut, pasti Kangin sedang menyinggungnya.

"Ahh.. begitu rupanya. Kepala sekolah.."

"Sudah kubilang panggil aku SEONSAENGNIM, Kyuhyun.."

"Ahh, ne seonsaengnim apakah ada kabar dari eomma dan appa? Kenapa aku jarang sekali melihat mereka berkeliaran disekolah?"

"Oh.. kudengar mereka sedang ke Taiwan mengunjungi sekolah yang ada disana.."

"Noona?"

"Noonamu sedang ke Paris untuk menemui temannya."

"Hahh.. dasar sok sibuk."

"Kau kenapa?"

"A-aniyeo.."

"Permisi, kepala sekolah waktunya kita mengadakan rapat." Panggil salah seorang guru yang mengingatkan Kangin akan rapat dadakan yang mereka adakan saat jam pulang sekolah.

"Ahh.. hampir aku lupa. Kau bisa duluan Hye-ah aku akan menyusul."

"Ne, annyeongiseo."

"Annyeong.."

Kyuhyun yang sempat jadi penyimak antara kedua dialog kepala sekolah dan guru itu mulai menguap karena mengantuk dan lelah karena sehabis pulang sekolah langsung ditarik Leeteuk untuk menghadap Kangin yang menanyainnya hal-hal yang lumayan aneh itu.

"Kyu, aku tinggal ne. Kau bisa kembali ke kamar mu kalau kau mau. Aku sangat terburu-buru dan… have a nice day.."

Kangin pun berlalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang cengo setengah mati.

"Ahh.. merepotkan."

Kyuhyun yang ingin kembali ke kamar asramanya jadi teringat akan suatu hal mengenai Sungmin.

"Ahh.. sebaiknya aku cari tahu, siapa Sungmin sebenarnya.."

….

Pol mentok..

Silahkan meninggalkan review..

Review = update asap.

Hahaha..

See you.


	4. Chapter 4

'**Like Him? Crazy..'**

**Cast : Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Siwon, Donghae, Eunhyuk, Ryeowook, Kibum, Kangin, Leeteuk, Heechul and SHINee.**

**Summary : Keinginan membuatnya terpaksa menempuh jalan yang tidak masuk akal. Namun, perasaannya mulai berputar haluan saat dirinya mulai terbiasa dengan seseorang.**

**Warning! **

**This is Ffn GS, full typo, OOC, Gaje bin Ajaib!**

…**.**

'Ceklek..

'Blam..

"Dia tidur rupanya.."

Namja berkacamata itu melepas kacamatanya lalu membuka pintu balkon kamar asrama.

'Sret..

"Huhh.. lelahnya."

Namja itu pun duduk santai dikursi panjang yang ada dibalkon kamar asramanya sambil meluruskan kakinya yang terasa pegal.

Namja itu mulai memainkan ponselnya..

_**Flashback..**_

"Ahh.. sebaiknya aku cari tahu, siapa Sungmin sebenarnya.."

Namja berkacamata itu sibuk membongkar file-file Kangin yang tersusun rapi dilemari kaca yang berada persis dibelakang meja kerja Kangin. Kyuhyun menatapi puluhan file itu lalu mencari file yang dibuat khusus tahun ini.

'Hap..

"Akhirnya dapat juga.."

Dengan segera Kyuhyun memeriksa file yang ada ditanganya. Namja itu membuka file khusus kelas 1-4 dan membuka jejeran file siswa dengan marga Lee.

"Lee Sungmin. Kelahiran Seoul. Anak dari Lee Joon dan Kim Hyena. Jenis kelamin.. namja."

"Hahh… apa a-aku Gay?!"

_**Flashback off..**_

'Tuutt.. tuutt..tuutt..'

"**Yeobseo."**

"Hyung, ini aku Kyuhyun. Nanti malam aku ingin bertemu denganmu di taman kota."

"**Tapi, Kyu.."**

"Tidak mau tahu. Kau harus datang."

"**Ba-baiklah.. kau sedang apa?"**

"Santai dibalkon. Hyung, jangan lupa nanti malam.."

"**Iyaa.. iya.."**

"Annyeong."

"**Ann…"**

'Tuutt.. tuutt..tuutt..'

Dengan tidak sopannya Kyuhyun menutup teleponnya saat Donghae membalas salamnya. Donghae yang berada diujung telepon sibuk memaki Kyuhyun yang tidak sopan.

"Hah, apa aku bisa tidur dengan baik malam ini?"

Sungmin yang sedari tadi berpura-pura tertidur ternyata sedang asik menguping pembicaraan Kyuhyun bersama Donghae melalui sambungan telepon. Sungmin menautkan kedua alisnya, bingung.

"Kenapa sepertinya sangat rahasia? Apa kepala sekolah mengatakan sesuatu padanya?"

'Sret..

Sungmin pun cepat-cepat kembali tidur agar tidak ketahuan oleh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang baru masuk ke kamar menatap Sungmin sekilas lalu melepas blazer biru yang dipakainya kemudian menaruhnya diatas ranjang tidurnya.

"Nan eottokhae?"

Kyuhyun mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi, Sungmin yang melihatnya hanya bisa menahan tawanya karena wajah Kyuhyun terlihat benar-benar konyol.

Kyuhyun pun mengambil beberapa helai pakaiannya lalu masuk kedalam kamar mandi untuk memulai ritual mandinya.

'Sraasshh..

Kyuhyun pun mulai membiarkan tubuhnya basah bersama seragamnya. Kemeja putih dan celana creamnya pun basah ketika air yang berasal dari shower itu membasahi tubuh namja jangkung itu.

Kyuhyun membalikan tubuhnya lalu mematut diri didepan cermin yang berhadapan langsung degannya. Kyuhyun menatap sinis pada wajahnya sendiri.

Kyuhyun merasa bodoh bahkan terlalu gila. Kyuhyun yakin benar kalau dirinya adalah namja yang paling normal didunia ini, tapi entah mengapa saat Kyuhyun berbalik dan melihat Sungmin.. semuanya tidak sama dengan apa yang ada didalam pikirannya.

Perlahan, Kyuhyun mulai menutup matanya dan membiarkan air dingin itu mendinginkan kepalanya yang terasa panas dan hampir meledak itu. Keputusannya sudah bulat, mengatakan atau tidak mengatakannya sama sekali itu sama saja akan berdampak pada dirinya sendiri.

Kyuhyun tahu, Donghae lah orang yang paling tepat diajak kompromi dibandingkan yang lain. Jika hal ini tidak mengenai Sungmin, sudah dapat dipastikan Kyuhyun pasti akan lebih memilih curhat bersama Sungmin dari pada bersama Donghae.

.

"Kenapa dia lama sekali mandinya? Apa dia tertidur didalam sana?"

Semula Sungmin ingin mengetuk pintu kamar mandi, namun ternyata Kyuhyun sudah keluar duluan.

Kyuhyun hanya mengenakan white jeans panjang dengan kaos hitam kebesaran. Namja itu berjalan dengan lemah menuju tempat tidurnya. Siang ini, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk beristirahat sambil melepas lelahnya.

Kyuhyun membaringkan tubuh kurusnya dengan perlahan lalu menarik selimut putih tebalnya hingga sebatas dada.

Kyuhyun merasakan dadanya kembali bergemuruh. Sosok Sungmin yang ternyata selama ini mampu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari game itu kini sedang menutup matanya, terlelap dalam buaian mimpi.

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul melihat 'namja' yang sangat disayanginya itu sedang tertidur dengan nyenyaknya. Kyuhyun ingin sekali memangku kepala Sungmin lalu membelai surai hitamnya dengan lembut. Menghangatkan tubuhnya yang mungkin akan bergetar kedinginan karena udara Seoul yang semakin dingin.

Mungkin sudah berpuluh-puluh kali Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, seolah tidak percaya dengan fantasinya selama ini. Sosok Sungmin yang lembut telah berhasil membiusnya dan membuatnya terperangkap dalam bidikan mata kelinci indah itu.

Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya agar tidak memandang wajah Sungmin lagi, namja itu memunggungi Sungmin. Dengan susah payah Kyuhyun menutup mata dan memasuki alam mimpinya. Kyuhyun pun dengan gencar melakukannya.

.

'Kenapa dia? Apa dia sakit? Kelakuannya aneh sekali.'

Sungmin duduk diatas ranjangnya lalu menatap tubuh Kyuhyun dengan pandangan bingung. Sungmin menatap jam dinding berbentuk bola yang diberikan oleh Leeteuk karena ia berhasil memenangkan lomba lari sebulan yang lalu.

Tidak terasa, sekarang waktu menunjukan pukul 17.15 pm. Yeoja itu pun bergegas mandi lalu mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya dengan segera agar malam ini ia bisa mengikuti Kyuhyun dan Donghae secara diam-diam.

Saat didepan pintu kamar mandi, Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, menatap Kyuhyun sejenak lalu kembali melangkah masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

15 menit kemudian..

Sungmin keluar dari kamar mandi dengan black jeans selutut dan t-shirt berwarna pink cerah. Sungmin terlihat imut dan menggemaskan.

Yeoja itu pun segera mengambil tas sekolahnya lalu membawanya keteras balkon. Sungmin memutuskan untuk mengerjakan tugasnya disana agar tidak menganggu tidur Kyuhyun yang terlihat sangat nyenyak sekali.

'Srett..

Yeoja itu duduk dikursi kayu yang ada diteras balkon, matanya terlihat memandang sayu pada taman kecil yang selama ini hanya dapat ditatapnya dari balkon dan jendela kamarnya. Entah mengapa Sungmin ingin sekali mengunjungi taman itu bersama dengan satu orang namja dan namja itu adalah…

"Kau sedang apa, Min?"

"Kyu, aku sedang mengerjakan tugas."

Kyuhyun duduk dihadapan Sungmin yang sedang mengeluarkan bukunya dari dalam tas. Kyuhyun begitu khusyuk memandangi wajah Sungmin dari jarak yang lumayan dekat dan detik berikutnya Kyuhyun pun kembali menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin dengan nada khawatir sambil memegang lengan Kyuhyun yang bertumpu pada meja. Kyuhyun merasakan otot-ototnya mulai melemah hanya karena skinship yang dilakukan Sungmin padanya.

Kyuhyun gugup, "A-ani, aku baik-baik saja. Emm, memangnya kita ada tugas sekolah yaa? Aku lupa."

Kyuhyun berusaha tersenyum walaupun hatinya terasa hancur. Sungmin dan dirinya tidak mungkin akan bersatu. Bukan karna masalah harta tapi sesuatu masalah yang 'tabu'.

"Anni, aku hanya menyalin catatan Minho karna aku tidak menyatatnya tadi."

Kyuhyun mengangguk kalem, bingung ingin berbuat apa. Yeoja itu pun mulai menyalin catatan Matematika milik Minho karena lusa adalah jadwal pengecekan catatan yang selalu rutin dilakukan oleh Kim seonsaengnim.

"Min.."

"Hmm.."

"Nanti malam aku mau keluar bersama Donghae hyung, kau tidak apakan kalau aku tinggal sendirian?"

Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun sekilas lalu menganggukan kepalanya, "Tenang saja. Aku sudah dewasa, Kyu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum lega lalu kembali menatap Sungmin sejenak. Namja penyuka starcraft itu dengan susah payah mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sungmin yang tampak imut dengan pakaiannya sekarang. Kyuhyun diam sambil menatap taman kecil yang sedari tadi menyebarkan wewangian bunga mawar.

"Min, apa kau pernah ke taman itu?"

Sungmin menutup bukunya lalu memasukannya kedalam tas kemudian mendekatkan kursinya kesamping Kyuhyun yang sedang bertopang dagu dipagar teras balkon. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang memandang lurus kedepan.

Yeoja itu menggeleng, "Anni. Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

Kyuhyun ikutan menggeleng, "Aku juga tidak pernah kesana.."

"Kau mau kesana denganku?" ujar mereka berbarengan.

"Hahaha.. ternyata pikiran kita sama, Min." yeoja itu mengangguk kikuk.

"Saatnya makan malam, Kyu."Kyuhyun melirik arlojinya lalu mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kita tunggu sebentar lagi. Pasti Leeteuk seonsaengnim akan datang membawakan makanan."

"Memangnya guru Kim belum sembuh juga yaa?"

Kyuhyun mengendikan bahunya, "Molla~~"

.

"Kyu! Dimakan dong kimchinya."

"Iyaa..iyaa.."

2 menit kemudian..

"Kyu! Dagingnya dibalut dengan selada dulu baru dimakan."

"Ne,Min."

1 menit kemudian..

"Kyu—"

"Arraseo, Lee Sungmin. Aku akan memakan semuanya. Tapi, tolong jangan beri aku sayuran!"

"Wae?!"

"A-KU TI-DAK SU-KA!"

"Wae?!"

"Kalau tidak suka yaa tidak suka, Lee Sungmin!"

"Mana bisa begitu! Beritahu aku alasannya kenapa kau tidak menyukai sayuran?! Lihat badanmu yang kurus, kulit pucat, wajahmu sedikit berjerawat, dan… bukannya kau akhir-akhir ini sering susah buang air besar?! ITU SEMUA KARENA KAU KURANG MAKAN MAKANAN YANG BERSERAT, PABBO!"

Sungmin mengacungkan sumpitnya keatas dan bersiap-siap menyuapi Kyuhyun dengan semangkuk sayuran yang berwarna hijau.

"Yaa! Aku bilang aku tidak suka. PA-HIT!"

'Klontang.. (?)

Sumpit yang tadinya berada digenggaman Sungmin pun terjatuh menghantam mangkuk nasinya.

'Cetak..

"Aduhhh! Kenapa kau menyentil dahiku?"

"Kau itu sudah SMA, Kyu! Kenapa cuman makan sayur yang rasa pahitnya tidak seberapa kau tidak berani? Dasar payah."

Sungmin mengibaskan tangannya, meremehkan Kyuhyun yang pundung dipojokan, meratapi nasibnya. Baru kali ini, Kyuhyun dikatai payah apalagi dengan seseorang yang dekat dengannya.

"Aku memang payah. Sudahlah, aku sudah kenyang. Kau makan saja semua ini. Aku mau tidur lagi."

Kyuhyun menyeret kakinya ke tempat tidur meninggalkan Sungmin yang terdiam sambil menatap Kyuhyun yang berjalan sempoyongan seperti orang mabuk.

"Jadi,siapa yang akan memakan semua ini? Kalau aku sendiri, mana mungkin akan habis. Kyu, ayo kita makan lagi~~"bujuk Sungmin sambil menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Kyuhyun yang pura-pura tertidur.

Sungmin tahu benar kalau namja yang sedang bersamanya saat ini sedang marah padanya. Tapi, Sungmin berpikir bahwa dirinya hanya mengatai kalau Kyuhyun itu payah. Ya, itu saja.

'_Masa gitu aja marah?' _batin Sungmin sambil menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Kyuhyun.

'Sret..

'Jeduk..

"Awww~~" ringis Sungmin saat bokongnya mendarat mulus dilantai.

Kyuhyun yang kaget mendengar suara ringisan Sungmin pun akhirnya bangun dan melihat keadaan Sungmin yang sedang terduduk dilantai sambil memegangi bokongnya.

"Eomma, appo!" ringisnya.

"Kau sedang apa, Min? Kenapa duduk dilantai?"tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah polos free dosa.

Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun sengit, "Neo!" tunjuk Sungmin tepat didepan wajah polos Kyuhyun.

"Jeongmal pabboya. Kau sangat amat sangat menyebalkan, Cho Kyuhyun."

Sungmin pun bangkit lalu menutup seluruh tubuh hingga kepalanya dengan selimut. Kyuhyun terdiam tidak mengerti.

"Min, kau kenapa?" bujuk Kyuhyun.

Kali ini, Kyuhyun yang menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Sungmin. Sungmin yang enggan berbicara sepatah katapun membuat Kyuhyun cukup frustasi pasalnya dirinya tidak tahu menahu soal Sungmin yang tiba-tiba saja terduduk dilantai sambil memegangi bokongnya.

'_Apa karena aku menarik tanganku yaa lalu dia kehilangan keseimbangan kemudian bugh.. jatuh?! Arrgh, Molla!'_

'Sret..

'Bugh..

"Awww.. sakit sekali!" kali ini ringisan Kyuhyun yang membahana diseluruh sudut kamar.

Sungmin duduk lalu menatap Kyuhyun setengah kasihan karena setengahnya lagi adalah balas dendam.

"Kenapa kau menjatuhkan ku?"

"Itu, itu yang aku rasakan!"

Kyuhyun bangkit lalu menepuk-nepuk bokongnya, "KAU SA-NGAT ME-NYE-BAL-KAN."

"Aishh. Apa kalau kau sedang marah, kau selalu memotong-motong kalimatmu?"

Kyuhyun mendeath glare Sungmin, "Aku rasa itu bukan urusanmu."

.

Malam hari pun tiba. Dentingan suara jam begitu menyelimuti keheningan disebuah kamar asrama yang ternyata kedua penghuninya sedang tertidur pulas.

Tak lama kemudian seorang namja jangkung bangun dari tidurnya lalu melirik arlojinya.

19.15 pm

"Shit! Aku telat.."

Namja itu segera bangkit lalu memakai jaket dan sepatunya.

'Sret..

'Pluk..pluk..

"Tidur yang nyenyak~" kemudian namja itupun keluar dari kamar asramanya setelah menepuk-nepuk pelan pucuk kepala Sungmin yang sebenarnya pura-pura tertidur.

"Ahh, hampir saja ketahuan."

"Tapi.." Sungmin memegangi kepalanya yang baru saja ditepuk-tepuk oleh Kyuhyun.

"Ahh, nanti saja. Kali ini pasti jauh lebih penting."

Sungmin segera bangkit dari tempat tidur lalu mengambil mantel tebal serta sepatu sport berwarna biru dan kemudian memakainya. Sungmin pun keluar kamar sambil menggunakan topi dan kacamata bening untuk menyukseskan penyamarannya.

….

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan perlahan menyusuri pertokoan dan sebuah cafetaria yang lumayan ramai pengunjung. Namja itu menundukan kepalanya saat hembusan angin bertiup kencang menerpa wajah pucatnya.

"Huhh.. dingin."

Tidak lama kemudian, Kyuhyun pun sampai disebuah taman kota yang jaraknya lumayan dekat dengan asramanya.

Ini masih sekitar jam 20.00 pm jadi para murid KyungHaa masih boleh berkeliaran sampai pukul 22.00 pm. Jadi, tidak ada masalah untuk Kyuhyun, Sungmin, ataupun siswa lainnya jika ingin keluar dari kawasan asrama.

Kyuhyun melihat seorang namja yang sedang duduk dibawah pohon sambil memainkan ponselnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum saat pandanga matanya bertemu dengan namja yang sedang menatapnya sengit.

"Kau terlambat 25 menit dari jam yang kita sepakati, Kyu!"

Kyuhyun hanya menyengir, "Aku bilangkan kita ketemuannya malam. Jadi, terserahku dong maunya jam berapa."

Kyuhyun menyerigai sambil menaik turunkan kedua alisnya dan Donghae pun merasa kesal dengan ulahnya.

"Dasar keparat. Kau selalu saja ada cara untuk menyudutkanku."

"Sudahlah. Aku mengajak Hyung kemari bukannya untuk mencari ribut tapi.."

"Tapi apa?" Donghae manautkan alisnya.

"Tapi apa?" tanya Donghae dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu.."

"Kau mau curhat?"

Donghae sedikit tidak percaya dengan tingkah Kyuhyun yang sangat berbeda sekali dengan Kyuhyun yang selama ini ia kenal. Kyuhyun yang terkesan cuek, dingin, dan membosankan sekarang akan menyuruhnya untuk mendengarkan curhatannya? Ohh.. ini bukan Kyuhyun yang asli!

"N-ne.."

"Kau tidak bercanda?"

"Aku serius, hyung."

"Apakah masalah perasaan atau malahan cinta? Apa kau sedang jatuh cinta?"

"Ya! Bisakah kau berhenti bertanya, hyung?!" Donghae menutup mulutnya.

"Aku sendiri bingung, sebenarnya ada apa denganku? Selama ini aku selalu cuek dan terkesan tidak mau peduli dengan namanya cinta. Tapi, saat aku mengenalnya entah setan macam apa yang telah membuatku seperti ini.. I-TU KO-NYOL."

Donghae menggeleng. Donghae selalu yakin kalau Kyuhyun akan tertarik dengan yang namanya cinta tinggal menunggu waktunya tiba. Dan.. mungkin waktu itupun sekarang sudah tiba.

Kyuhyun memang terlihat frustasi karena hal seperti ini baru kali pertama ia rasakan. Selama ini ia selalu menganggap semuanya adalah hal yang sepele dan tidak layak untuk dibahas apalagi dipertahankan seperti.. cinta.

Tapi, mungkin menit ini, detik ini, dan hari ini Kyuhyun telah menyadarinya kalau semua yang ada dalam pikirannya selama ini adalah SALAH.

Cinta mungkin perlu dibahas, dipertahankan, sampai diperjuangkan. Dan disinilah Kyuhyun berada.. disaat ia merasakan bagaimana dilemanya mencintai seseorang. Kyuhyun sadar cinta pertamanya tertuju pada orang yang salah.

Dikejauhan terlihat 'namja' sedang mengamati kedua namja yang sedang terdiam. Yang satunya sedang berfikir bagaimana caranya ia menggungkapkan perasaannya, sementara yang satunya lagi sedang tersenyum gembira.

"Kyu, kau itu salah paham. Kau itu sedang jatuh cinta pada seseorang, tapi kau sendiri masih bingung dan merasa asing dengan perasanmu itu sendiri 'kan?" Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Jadi aku harus melakukan apa, hyung?"

"Kau mau jujur padaku?" tatapan Donghae mulai serius membuat Kyuhyun meneguk salivanya susah payah.

"Jujur apa?"

"Kau menyukai seorang yeoja? Nugu?"

'Deg..

Dengan berat hati, Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Di-dia bu-bukan yeo-yeoja, hyung,"

Donghae menganga lebar, "Apa kau gay?!"

"Kecilkan suaramu, pabbo!"

Untung taman itu sedang dalam keadaan sepi, kalau sedang ramai.. dapat dipastikan tubuh Donghae akan mengapung di Sungai Han esok harinya.

"Mu-mungkin bisa dikatakan seperti itu. A-aku tahu perasaanku itu terlalu ambigu dan melanggar aturan agama. Tapi, aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apalagi hyung. Aku ingin melupakannya, itu mustahil. Aku ingin menjauh darinya, itu juga mustahil."

"Kenapa mustahil? Kalau kau memang punya niatan untuk menjaga jarak dan menghapus perasanmu yang salah itu, kau pasti bisa. Tuhan pasti akan membantumu, Kyu."

"Pasalnya aku menyukai Lee Sungmin!"

"Hah?!"

"Aku memang konyol, hyung. Aku memang bodoh, tolol, tidak normal dan semuanya itu salahku. Aku bingung hyung harus bagaimana lagi. Sungmin berdekatan dengan namja, aku marah. Sungmin berdekatan dengan yeoja, aku patah hati. Semuanya serba salah hyung!"

Kyuhyun menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Donghae menatap dongsaeng-nya itu dengan tatapan miris. Kyuhyun namja yang tampan, jenius, dan lumayan baik tapi kenapa nasibnya buruk sekali.

"Kyu, berfikirlah dengan kepala dingin. Jangan terbawa emosi. Jika Sungmin tahu dan ternyata dia tidak Gay, kau sendiri yang akan malu dan dijauhi oleh Sungmin. Apa kau mau semua itu akan terjadi?" Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Aku, ingin bunuh diri saja, hyung. Aku malu dengan pikiranku sendiri. A-KU MA-LU."

Kyuhyun meninggalkan Donghae begitu saja. Donghae berfikir sejenak lalu..

"ITU SEMUA BUKAN PIKIRANMU, KYU! TAPI, PERASAANMU!"

.

"Mu-mungkin bisa dikatakan seperti itu. Aku tahu perasaanku itu terlalu ambigu dan melanggar aturan agama. Tapi, aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apalagi hyung. Aku ingin melupakannya, itu mustahil. Aku ingin menjauh darinya, itu juga mustahil."

"Kenapa mustahil? Kalau kau memang punya niatan untuk menjaga jarak dan menghapus perasanmu yang salah itu, kau pasti bisa. Tuhan pasti akan membantumu, Kyu."

"Pasalnya aku menyukai.."

'Kressek.. kressek..

"Ahh, kucing bodoh! Tadi, Kyuhyun bilang suka kan? SAMA SIAPA?!"

"Arrgghh, aku tidak dengar!"

Yeoja itu melompat-lompat kesana kemari untuk menyalurkan rasa kesalnya. Padahal Kyuhyun akan mengatakan kalau dia ingin memberitahukan siapa orang yang dia suka pada Donghae, tapi karena seekor kucing sialan yang menganggunya yang sedang bersembunyi dibalik pohon membuat yeoja mungil itu tidak mendengar dengan jelas siapa orang yang disukai Kyuhyun.

"Aku, ingin bunuh diri saja, hyung. Aku malu dengan pikiranku sendiri. AKU MALU."

"Kyuhyun! Ku mohon jangan bunuh diri!"

Segera Sungmin mengejar Kyuhyun. Donghae yang tadinya ingin mengejar Kyuhyun pun mengurungkan niatnya karena dilihatnya ada seorang namja yang ia yakini adalah Sungmin sedang berusaha mengejar Kyuhyun yang berlari kearah Sungai Han.

"Apa mereka benar-benar saling mencintai?" Donghae menatap langit dengan sedih.

"Tuhan, kumohon berikan yang terbaik untuk kedua sahabatku. Aku mencintai mereka."

….

"Kenapa aku bodoh sekali! Kenapa aku bisa mencintai seseorang yang salah?!"

Kyuhyun melempari batu kerikil kedalam Sungai dengan wajah yang masam dan penuh amarah. Kyuhyun merasa Tuhan tidak adil dengannya, kenapa ia yang baru pertama kali ingin merasakan indahnya cinta malahan terjebak dengan cinta konyol yang ternyata telah ia rasakan selama enam bulan terakhir ini.

Kyuhyun menutup matanya dengan perlahan dan membiarkan angin malam menerpa wajahnya yang memanas. Namja itu memegangi dada kirinya yang terasa berdenyut. Jantungnya seperti memompa darahnya dengan cepat seakan-akan ingin meledak dan meninggalkan jasadnya sekarang.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan lalu menolehkan kepalanya kesebelah kiri. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat seorang namja bertopi biru sedang berdiri disebelahnya sambil memegang sekaleng coke.

"Untukmu.." suara namja itu terdengar berat dan menyeramkan ditelinga Kyuhyun.

"Tidak, terimakasih."

Kyuhyun membungkuk lalu segera meninggalkan namja aneh itu.

'Grep..

"Apa kau punya masalah?"

Kyuhyun menautkan alisnya, saat pandangannya bertemu dengan namja itu Kyuhyun sepertinya pernah mengenal namja itu entah dimana.

"Bukan urusan anda."

Kyuhyun pun benar-benar pergi dari hadapan namja itu setelah menghempaskan genggaman tangannya dengan kasar.

'Tes.. tes.. tes..

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganku? Kenapa perasaanku jadi tidak menentu seperti ini?"

.

"Hosh.. hosh.."

"U-untung aku lewat jalan pintas, kalau tidak pasti keduluan Kyuhyun."

Sungmin dengan segera melepas semua pakaian penyamarannya lalu memasukannya kedalam koper agar pakaian yang ia kenakan tadi tidak pernah dilihat lagi oleh Kyuhyun.

"Aku pulang.."

Nada suara Kyuhyun terdengar sangat lemah sekali membuat Sungmin bertanya-tanya. Namun, ia tidak bisa menanyakan prihal itu karna ia berfikir bahwa Kyuhyun hanya akan mengatakan masalahnya itu pada Donghae saja.

Semua itu terbukti dengan Kyuhyun yang menemui Donghae ditaman kota dan berbicara ini itu tanpa mengajaknya untuk ikut merundingkan jalan keluar dari masalahnya itu.

"Malam sekali, Kyu. Kau darimana saja?"

'_Dia perhatian sekali.'_

"Ini cake coklat kesukaanmu. Kau belum tidur?"

"Hah? Aku malahan baru saja bangun. Apa diluar dingin?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Tidak juga. Aku tidur dulu, Min."

Kyuhyun melepas jaket dan sepatunya lalu menarik selimut hingga menutupi kepalanya. Sungmin melengos, pikirannya sedang kacau saat ini sampai-sampai novel yang dibacanya terbalik untung saja Kyuhyun tidak menyadarinya.

Sungmin menaruh novelnya diatas meja belajarnya lalu mematikan lampu utama. Sekarang kamar itu hanya diterangi dengan lampu redup yang berada disisi meja belajar Kyu dan Min.

Iseng-iseng Sungmin mendekati Kyuhyun lalu membuka selimutnya dengan perlahan agar tidak membangunkan sang empunya selimut. Sungmin dapat melihat jelas bekas lelehan air mata Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa Kyuhyun terlihat rapuh?"

….

Ujian akhir semester akan berlangsung seminggu lagi. Suara-suara murid KyungHaa mulai terdengar riuh saat mendengar pengumuman yang membuat hampir seluruh murid KyungHaa merasa lesu. Sebut saja salah satunya adalah Lee Sungmin.

"Lee Sungmin.. karena nilai fisikamu lumayan rendah, maka aku memutuskan kau harus belajar banyak minggu terakhir ini sebelum ujian sekolah berlangsung."

Sungmin mengangguk kikuk, "Ne, Young seonsaengnim."

Namja berumur sekitar 25 tahun itu pun tersenyum lalu mengacak-acak rambut Sungmin yang sedang membisu karena malu.

"Jangan lupa belajar. Jika kau tidak naik kelas kau sendiri yang akan malu lho~"

Namja itu pun pergi meninggalkan Sungmin yang sedang tersipu malu. Bagaimanapun juga, Sungmin adalah seorang yeoja yang pastinya akan tersipu malu jika diperlakukan selembut itu.

Young berbalik memandang Sungmin, "Aku sarankan kau belajar dengan Choi Siwon murid 1-2. Dia murid andalanku. Dan satu lagi, kau belajar dengannya mulai hari ini diruang sastra."

'Deg..

"Choi Siwon?"

"Ne, aku kira kau kenal dengannya. Apa ada masalah?"

"Eopseo seonsaengnim. Aku akan menemuinya di ruang sastra sehabis makan siang."

"Hmm, aku akan mengabarinya."

.

"Aku pulang~"

'Bruk..

Sungmin melemparkan tasnya keatas tempat tidur lalu ia menolehkan kepalanya untuk mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun.

"Aku kira dia sudah pulang."

'Ceklek..

"Darimana saja? Kau terlambat pulang."

Sungmin menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Kyuhyun yang sedang mengeringkan wajahnya dengan sehelai handuk.

"A-aku tadi dipanggil Young seonsaengnim.."

Sungmin melepas blazernya lalu menghampiri lemari pakaian, "Young seonsaengnim guru fisika? Memangnya ada apa?"

Kyuhyun duduk ditepian ranjang sambil mengelap lensa kacamatanya yang basah. Sungmin terdiam sambil memegang pintu kamar mandi.

"Dia menyuruhku untuk belajar fisika lebih giat lagi. Siang ini sehabis makan siang, aku harus menemui Siwon diruang sastra karna dia yang akan mengajariku."

"Namja itu!"

Kyuhyun bergumam pelan sambil meremas selimut putih miliknya yang masih terlipat rapi.

"Mwoya, Kyu?"

"Ahh, bukan apa-apa."

Sungmin mengangguk lalu masuk kedalam kamar mandi untuk mengganti seragamnya dengan pakaian yang lebih nyaman.

"Hah, kenapa namja itu lagi sih?! Kalau cuman fisika, aku juga bisa kali!"

Kyuhyun terlihat sewot sekali terlihat dari caranya yang memasang kembali kacamatanya dengan kasar. Untung saja frame kacamatanya itu tidak mencolok matanya.

10 menit kemudian..

"Min, kau lama sekali. Sedang apa? Makan siangnya sudah datang tuh~"

'Tuk..tuk..tuk..'

Sudah sepuluh menit lebih Sungmin berada di dalam kamar mandi, Kyuhyun yang merasa khawatir pun mulai mengetok-ngetok pintu kamar mandi.

"Kyu~"

'_Aku benar-benar bodoh. Bagaimana bisa aku melupakan kalau aku ini yeoja?! Lee Sungmin, pabbo!'_

"Ka-kau kenapa, Min? kenapa wajahmu pucat sekali, kau sakit?"

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya..

"La-lu ke-kenapa adik mu?"

"Hah, adik?"

Kyuhyun dengan wajah polosnya menunjuk selangkangan Sungmin yang tertutupi handung berwarna putih. Sungmin pun menunduk malu.

"Bu-bukan. Aku hanya ingin mengganti dalaman saja. Bukan apa-apa kok."

Kyuhyun mengangguk lalu membuka pintu balkon dan disaat yang bersamaan angin pun bertiup pelan sambil menguarkan wewangian bunga mawar yang sangat menyejukan hati.

"Kuncup, berbunga, layu, dan mati. Apa aku akan seperti itu?"

"Ah! bicara apa aku barusan." Kyuhyun menutup mulutnya lalu menutup matanya membiarkan hembusan angin menerpa kulitnya.

'_Sudah hampir setahun, aku hidup bersamanya. Tapi, aku sangat menyesali dengan apa yang menjadi pikiranku saat ini. Aku terlalu sayang untuk menghilangkannya dari dalam pikiranku ini.'_

"Kyu, kau melamun?"

Sungmin ternyata sudah menyelesaikan masalah wanitanya dan segera menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sedang melamun ditepian balkon.

Kyuhyun menengok kearah Sungmin yang juga sedang memandangnya. Kyuhyun yang merasa malu pun memutuskan pandangannya dengan Sungmin lalu menatap lurus kearah taman bunga mawar.

"Min, apa kau pernah merasakan jatuh cinta.. yang salah?"

Sungmin membulatkan kedua matanya, tidak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan Kyuhyun barusan.

"Maksudmu yang bagaimana?"

"Ah, lupakan. Kajja kita makan."

"Emm, ne."

….

'Deg..

'Deg..

'_Apakah wajahku konyol sekali hari ini? Kenapa perasaanku jadi tidak enak begini?'_

"Engghh.. ahh.. ssstthh.. moreehhh.."

"Hah? Suara apa itu? Ambigu sekali."

Sungmin mengendarkan pandangannya. Diantara rak-rak buku terlihat seorang namja tegap sedang duduk disalah satu meja sambil memegang ipadnya. Sepertinya namja itu tidak menyadari keberadaannya.

"Ahh.. ahh.. ahh.. appo! Ssstthh.. ahhhh..!"

'Doeng..

Sungmin yakin sekali kalau namja yang sedang menonton film panas itu adalah Siwon. Tapi, bagaimana bisa Siwon yang berwajah polos dan taat agama itu sekarang tengah menonton film yang seperti itu?

"SI-WON?"

Dengan cepat, Siwon mempause video yang sedang ditontonnya lalu memasukan ipadnya kedalam tas.

"Sungmin. Hehe, apa kau sudah lama ada disitu?" tanya Siwon canggung sehabis ketangkap basah menonton film panas oleh Sungmin.

'_Karena aku berperan menjadi seorang namja, aku harus bisa bersikap biasa saja didepannya.'_

"Kau tadi sedang apa?"

Siwon menggaruk tengkuknya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal itu, "Ah, bukan apa-apa kok."

"Benarkah? Kau habis menonton video yadong yaa? Aku tidak mengira kalau kau namja yang seperti itu."

"Eh? Hampir semua namja pasti pernah menonton video yang tadi aku tonton itu." Jawab Siwon polos.

Seperti ada persimpangan dikepala Sungmin saat ini.

"Hah, sekarang lakukan saja tugasmu. Ajari aku pelajaran Young seonsaengnim."

Siwon memandang Sungmin yang kini tengah duduk disamping kanannya.

"Kau yakin mau belajar?"

Sungmin mengangguk, "Kalau tidak, untuk apa aku datang kemari. Enak kan juga tidur."

Siwon melengos, "Bukan, aku bosan sekali dengan pelajaran. Kenapa kita tidak bermain sesuatu saja?"

"Jangan bercanda, cepat lakukan. Aku sedang tidak mood bermain."

'_Sebenarnya aku ingin menguji kehebatanmu. Hebat mana sih kau dengan Kyuhyun?'_ batin Sungmin sambil tersenyum licik.

'_Gawat.. otak licik Kyuhyun sudah mewabah. Dan aku korbannya.'_

Lagi-lagi Sungmin menyalahkan Kyuhyun atas pikiran liciknya itu sendiri.

"Bagian mana yang kau tidak mengerti?"

"Mekanika Fluida, tentang hukum archimedes."

"Oh, kau ingat bunyinya?"Sungmin menggeleng lemas.

'_Kenapa aku jadi tidak semangat begini.. malah kepikiran, Kyuhyun.'_

"Ingat baik-baik yaa.. bunyi hukum archimedes adalah suatu benda yang dicelupkan sebagian atau seluruhnya ke dalam zat cair akan mengalami gaya ke atas yang besarnya sama dengan berat zat cair yang dipindahkan oleh.."

"Kalau itu juga ada dibuku, Siwon."

Siwon bad mood. Sungmin memang sedang menguji kemampuan namja bertubuh tegap itu. Walaupun sedikit jengkel, Siwon mencoba terus tersenyum dan dengan sabar mangajari si kelinci nakal satu ini.

"Tadi katanya kau tidak tahu.. kenapa sekarang kau.."

"Bagaimana kalau kita langsung membahas soal saja?"

Wajah Sungmin langsung ceria. Setidaknya sekarang ia bisa mengukur kepiawaian Siwon dalam mengerjakan soal Fisika.

'_Apa dia sehebat Kyuhyun?'_

"Hah, baiklah. Soal mana yang kau tidak mengerti?"

Sungmin membuka asal buku bank soalnya yang baru dibagikan kemarin lusa untuk seluruh siswa KyungHaa. Sekolah ini memang mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya dengan matang dan terencana, tidak heran kalau sekolah ini menjadi saingan berat untuk beberapa sekolah ternama yang ada di Seoul.

"Ini, halaman 48 soal nomor 3.."

Siwon membuka buku bank soalnya lalu membaca soal itu dengan teliti.

"Disini tertulis.. sebuah batu jatuh dari atas bangunan dengan energi kinetik dan energi potensial pada suatu titik berturut-turut 20 joule dan 40 joule. Berapakah energi mekanik yang dimiliki batu tersebut?"

"Hmm.. jawabannya?"

"Begini.. rumus untuk mencari Energi mekanik adalah Energi Kinetiknya ditambahkan dengan energi potensial. Nah, hasil penjumlahan itu lah yang akan menjadi energi mekanik. Kau mengerti?"

"Oh.. begitu."

Siwon mengangguk, "Nah selanjutnya yang mana lagi?"

"Sudah cukup sampai disini saja. Aku harus kembali ke kamar, ada tugas yang belum aku selesaikan."

"Tapi.."

"Annyeong Siwon. Gomawo untuk pelajarannya hari ini."

Sungmin segera berlari dengan sekuat tenaga meninggalkan Siwon yang tengah menatapnya penuh dengan kebingungan.

"Kenapa dia? Aneh sekali."

….

'ceklek..

'Blam..

"Kyu, kau dimana?"

"Ah, tidak ada. Kemana anak itu?"

Sungmin mencari-cari Kyuhyun kemana-mana, namun namja jangkung itu sama sekali tidak tampak batang hidungnya. Sungmin mulai gelisah.

'Sreet..

Sungmin membuka pintu balkonnya untuk mancari Kyuhyun. Walaupun hari ini masih memasuki musim dingin tetapi hal itu tidak membuat bunga mawar yang berada ditaman itu kehilangan aromanya. Sungmin mengintip taman bunga itu dari teras balkon.

"Kyuhyun. Sedang apa dia disana?"

Kyuhyun terlihat sedang duduk sambil melempari batu kerikil ke arah air mancur yang berada persis dihadapannya. Sore hari biasanya sekolah akan terlihat sangat sepi sekali apalagi dihari weekend seperti sekarang banyak sekali murid-murid KyungHaa yang menghabiskan waktunya diluar asrama.

"Sejak kapan kau disini, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya kekiri dan mendapati Sungmin yang sedang berdiri dan tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Eh? Kau Min. Baru saja, aku bosan berada dikamar sendirian."

Sungmin pun ikutan duduk disamping Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sudah berniat untuk menguatkan hatinya dan melupakan Sungmin. Malam ini, Kyuhyun akan menemui Donghae lagi. Kyuhyun yakin namja penyuka ikan itu punya solusinya.

"Bagaimana jam tambahanmu tadi?"

"Tadi Siwon menjelaskan tentang hukum archimedes dan hanya beberapa soal."

Kyuhyun mengangguk lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sungmin. Dalam hati Kyuhyun melengos.

"Benar-benar tidak terduga, aku datang kemari bersamamu."

"Ahh.. Iya, Min. Gara-gara aku bosan dan datang kemari, kau jadinya ikutan kemari."

"Tidak masalah. Ini sudah jam berapa?"

Kyuhyun melirik jam hitam yang melekat dipergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Jam 17.45 , Min. Wae?"

"Anni. Sudah sore juga yaa.."

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Min, aku balik ke kamar duluan yaa.."

"Lho? Kenapa tidak sekalian saja kita bersama-sama melihat matahari terbenam?"

Kyuhyun pun terpaksa duduk kembali, takut Sungmin curiga kalau dirinya sebenarnya sedang ingin menjauhi orang yang sedang bersamanya saat ini.

"Kyu.. kita sudah lama berteman, tapi aku sama sekali tidak tahu keluargamu."

"Eh? Memangnya perlu ya, Min?"

"Ti-tidak juga sih.. tapi, nanti kalau keluarga dan temanku bertanya tentang mu aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa."

'_Ahh, aku kira itu sinyal yang baik untukku.'Kyuhyun kembali membatin._

"Oh, aku harus mulai dari mana, Min? Aku bingung."

"Mungkin.. kau bisa menjelaskan siapa orang tua mu, Kyu."

"Ahh, baiklah. Ayah-ku adalah seorang chairman dan ibu-ku selalu mendampinginya jika ayah-ku sedang ada urusan keluar kota. Sedangkan Noona-ku adalah mahasiswa."

"Wahh, daebak, Kyu. Sepertinya eomma-mu sangat menyanyangi keluarganya, berbeda sekali dengan eomma-ku."

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin bingung, "Apa maksudmu, Min?"

Sungmin menghela nafasnya dengan kasar, " Keluargaku jarang sekali kumpul dirumah, Kyu. Eomma dan appa selalu saja sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing, aku pun jadi korbannya. Aku selalu kesepian, makanya aku memilih sekolah yang ada asramanya."

Sungmin menggigiti bibir bawahnya. Setiap yeoja itu berbohong pasti ia akan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Entah mengapa, tatapan mata Kyuhyun saat ini dapat meneduhkan hatinya yang sedang menangis mengingat kesibukan kedua orang tuanya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul, senyuman itu dapat membuat Sungmin ikut tersenyum dan melupakan bebannya selama ini. Sudah banyak kebohongannya yang Sungmin buat hanya untuk mengejar cintanya. Tapi, sampai saat ini semuanya belum juga berbuah manis. Masih menjadi mimpi indah untuknya.

….

Enggak kerasa udah chapter 4. Makasih buat dukungannya dengan reviews.

Tetep..

Review = update asap

Haha..

Ada yang pengen genrenya diubah jadi M. Ok. Liat entar yaa.

Dan sekedar info, Kangin udah tahu kalau Sungmin itu yeoja dari awal karna kepala rumah tangga yang ngedaftarin Sungmin masuk KyungHaa itu temen dekatnya Kangin. Ini juga salah satu rencananya Ahra. Liat entaran deh yaa.

See you.


	5. Chapter 5

'**Like Him? Crazy..'**

**Cast : Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Siwon, Donghae, Eunhyuk, Ryeowook, Kibum, Kangin, Leeteuk, and SHINee.**

**Summary : Keinginan membuatnya terpaksa menempuh jalan yang tidak masuk akal. Namun, perasaannya mulai berputar haluan saat dirinya mulai terbiasa dengan seseorang.**

**Warning! **

**This is Ffn GS, full typo, OOC, Gaje bin Ajaib!**

…**.**

Sungmin terlihat lesu, padahal hari ini baru akan dimulai ujian akhir semester. Diperjalanan menuju kelasnya, Sungmin selalu saja menghela nafas. Bukan karena hari ini adalah hari dimana ia akan bertempur dengan puluhan soal-soal ujian melainkan soal Kyuhyun.

Sepertinya namja berkacamata itu mulai menghindarinya. Kyuhyun berangkat lebih awal dari Sungmin, katanya ia ingin menemui kepala sekolah dulu. Tapi, kenyataannya, Sungmin malah melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang bersenda gurau bersama Donghae didepan ruang kesehatan.

Tadinya Sungmin ingin ikut bergabung, tapi Sungmin rasa Kyuhyun dan Donghae memang tidak sedang ingin diganggu olehnya. Maka dari itu, Sungmin memutuskan untuk memutar arah jalannya melewati kelas sunbaenya. Walaupun lebih jauh ketimbang lewat depan ruang kesehatan, Sungmin tetap saja melakukannya walau harus menghela nafas beberapa kali.

"Hyung~"

Seorang namja berwajah imut menghampiri Sungmin sambil berlarian dikoridor yang tidak terlalu sepi itu. Sungmin yang masih melamun sambil berjalan, tidak menyadari kalau Taemin sedang sesak nafas karna lelah mengejarnya yang berada ditengah kerumunan para siswa yang sedang asik mengobrol.

"Sungmin hyung, chakkamman!"

"Chogiyeo.. mianhae.." ujar Taemin sambil berlarian masih berusaha menggapai Sungmin.

"SUNGMIN HYUNG!"

Taemin yang jengah dengan Sungmin yang sedari tadi tidak menghiraukannya, jadi kesal sendiri dan namja cute itu memutuskan untuk meneriakan nama Sungmin dengan lengkingan suaranya yang khas. Semua siswa yang berada didekat Taemin dengan wajah kesal menutup kedua telinga mereka yang terasa berdenging.

Akhirnya Sungmin menengokan kepalanya kebelakang dan mendapati Taemin yang sedang membungkuk sambil memegangi lututnya yang terasa pegal karena harus berlari beberapa meter untuk dapat menghampiri Sungmin.

"Taemin?"

Sungmin yang khawatir dengan keadaan Taemin yang sangat mengenaskan itupun mendekati namja yang lebih muda beberapa bulan darinya itu lalu mengelus-elus bahunya dengan perlahan.

"Hyung, kenapa susah sekali memanggilmu? Apa kau melamun?"

Sungmin kembali menegakan tubuhnya. Yeoja itu kembali bingung, apakah benar dari tadi ia hanya melamunkan Kyuhyun? Sebenarnya ada apa dengan dirinya?

"Hyung~~" panggil Taemin sambil melambaikan tangannya tepat didepan wajah Sungmin.

"Ahh, aku tidak apa-apa. Kajja kita ke kelas, sebentar lagi ujiannya akan segera dimulai."

Sungmin pun mengalihkan pembicaraannya dan memilih menyeret Taemin untuk masuk ke dalam kelas mereka dan dikelas itulah, Sungmin kembali bertemu pandang dengan Kyuhyun yang entah karena apa malah mengalihkan pandangannya. Menganggap Sungmin tidak ada.

.

Saat istirahat pun, Kyuhyun masih enggan untuk berdekatan dengan Sungmin, Donghae yang lumayan peka dengan keadaan canggung antara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun dengan segera menyeret Kyuhyun keluar dari kelas.

Donghae dengan tidak sabaran menarik tangan Kyuhyun menuju taman yang ada disudut sekolah. Namja penyuka ikan itu sama sekali tidak memerdulikan sumpah serapah yang Kyuhyun lontarkan untuknya.

"Hyung! Kau ini apa-apaan, hah?!"

Kyuhyun menghentakan tangan Donghae dengan kasar dan hal itu sempat membuat Donghae mengaduh kesakitan.

"Kau yang apa-apaan! Kau menjauhi Sungmin karena perasaan konyolmu itukan?! AYO JAWAB AKU.."

Kyuhyun menundukan kepalanya, dia sendiri tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikirannya selama ini. Seluruh system kerja otaknya seperti lumpuh dan tidak dapat dipergunakan lagi.

Kyuhyun tahu ia sudah salah karna telah melakukan hal seperti ini pada Sungmin yang sebenarnya tidak tahu apa-apa, tapi Kyuhyun jadi semakin bingung sendiri bagaimana caranya menjauhi Sungmin tanpa Sungmin merasa ia jauhi?

"Kau jangan menjadi namja yang pengecut, Kyu. Aku tahu ini semua berat untukmu. Tapi, bukan begini caranya kau memperlakukan Sungmin yang tidak tahu apa-apa itu."

Kedua mata Kyuhyun tampak memerah, Kyuhyun tidak menangis hanya menahannya agar Donghae tidak melihat buliran airmata itu. Itu sangat memalukan.

Kyuhyun menduduki bangku taman itu dengan kasar, kedua tangannya sedang terkepal kuat, dengan penuh emosi Kyuhyun memukul-mukul kedua lututnya. Airmata itu perlahan jatuh membasahi pipi tirus Kyuhyun yang pucat. Namja itu masih menundukan kepalanya.

"Jadi aku harus bagaimana hyung?! Aku memang namja bodoh. Semua salahku, aku harus berbuat bagaimana agar aku bisa menjauhi Sungmin tanpa ia merasa kalau aku sedang menjauhinya!"

Kyuhyun menatap Donghae tajam. Semula Donghae hampir saja ciut, tatapan mata Kyuhyun begitu tajam ditambah dengan wajahnya yang pucat dan kedua matanya yang memerah membuat Donghae takut dan ingin segera lari menjauhi Kyuhyun.

"Hah.."

Donghae pun memberanikan diri untuk duduk disebelah Kyuhyun yang sedang dalam emosi tinggi. Tapi, Donghae yakin kalau Kyuhyun tidak akan memukulnya.

"Kenapa kau harus menjauhi Sungmin? Aku rasa tidak per.."

"Kau bodoh atau gila, hyung? Kalau aku masih saja berdekatan dengan Sungmin, aku takut kalau aku tidak bisa mengontrol diriku sendiri. Kau sendiri tahukan, aku orangnya bagaimana?"

Donghae mengangguk sambil menganalisa, "Aku juga bingung. Emm, bagaimana kalau kau lebih sering menyibukan dirimu dengan para yeoja yang ada diluar sana, hanya untuk melepas bebanmu. Kau masih ingat bagaimana caranya bergaul dengan baik dan benar 'kan?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng dengan wajah suram, "Semoga saja.."

Kyuhyun berdiri dan berjalan menjauhi Donghae. Kyuhyun tidak berjalan menuju kelasnya melainkan ke sebuah tempat yang dipercayainya bisa menghilangkan rasa suntuknya. Donghae hanya diam saja dan tidak berniat untuk mengejar Kyuhyun.

"Dia yang punya sekolah. Kapanpun dia mau ujian bisa saja dia lakukan."

.

Dengan berat hati Donghae pun kembali kekelasnya dan mendapati Sungmin yang sedang melamun menatap jendela kelas yang sedang mempertontonkan gerbang sekolah yang berdiri angkuh ditengah teriknya sinar matahari.

"Sungmin, gwaenchanayeo?" tanya Donghae setelah menepuk bahu Sungmin.

Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Donghae yang sedang tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Dimana Kyuhyun, hyung?" Donghae masih saja tersenyum dan sebenarnya tidak berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin.

"Di-dia dipanggil kepala sekolah." Kata Donghae gugup.

Sungmin tahu kalau Donghae sedang berbohong padanya, karena Sungmin sempat melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang berjalan keluar dari gerbang sekolah.

"Apa ada masalah dengannya? Kenapa dari kemarin Kyuhyun selalu dipanggil oleh kepala sekolah?"

"Mu-mungkin memang ada masalah. Aku juga tidak tahu."

Tak lama kemudian yeoja setengah baya dengan pakaian yang modis masuk kedalam kelas Sungmin dan Donghae yang sedang mengobrol.

"Selamat siang. Kalian bisa kembali ketempat kalian masing-masing karena unjian yang kedua akan segera dimulai."

….

Sungmin mengaduk-aduk makan malamnya dengan tampang kurang nafsu. Seharian ini, Sungmin hanya memikirkan Kyuhyun yang belum pulang juga dari tadi siang.

"Sebenarnya dia kemana?"

Sungmin merebahkan tubuhnya dengan kaki yang masih terlipat. Sumpit yang ada ditangannya pun ia lemparkan kesembarang arah. Kepalanya terasa pening, mungkin anemianya kambuh lagi. Ia mulai memejamkan matanya untuk menghilangkan sejenak rasa pusing yang menyerang kepalanya.

.

'Ceklek..

'Blam..

Kyuhyun masuk kedalam kamar asrama dengan tubuh yang terhuyung-huyung. Namja itu sepertinya sedang mabuk. Kyuhyun menegakan tubuhnya dan melihat Sungmin yang sedang tertidur disamping meja makan.

"Min, kenapa kau tiduran disamping meja makan? Kau menungguku yaa.."

Racau Kyuhyun sambil berpegangan pada dinding kamarnya yang terasa dingin saat bersentuhan langsung dengan telapak tangannya yang juga tak kalah dinginnya dengan dinding itu.

Baju seragam Kyuhyun terlihat kotor dan kusut, namun ada sedikit bercak darah yang mengotori kemeja putih, celana, serta jas sekolahnya. Ternyata Kyuhyun habis berkelahi entah dengan siapa terlihat dari sudut bibirnya yang robek bekas pukulan tangan seseorang.

"Min, kajja kita tidur dikasur bersama. Aku merindukanmu~"

Kyuhyun menggendong tubuh Sungmin menuju ranjang tidur miliknya yang masih rapi. Namja itu melepas dasi dan kemejanya lalu memeluk tubuh mungil Sungmin dari belakang.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sejenak lalu membalikan tubuh Sungmin membuat wajah Sungmin berciuman langsung dengan tubuhnya yang topless.

"Engghh.." lenguh Kyuhyun saat dirasanya bibir Sungmin mencium tepat didada.

Kyuhyun meraih dagu Sungmin lalu mengangkatnya agar wajah 'namja' itu bisa berhadapan langsung dengannya. Namja berkulit putih pucat itu tersenyum simpul lebih tepatnya menyerigai saat melihat wajah polos Sungmin yang tengah tertidur pulas.

'Chup..

Semula Kyuhyun hanya menempelkan bibir tebalnya pada bibir plump Sungmin yang menggoda imannya, namun lama kelamaan menjadi sebuah lumatan-lumatan kecil yang mampu menimbulkan suara lenguhan.

Kyuhyun tidak dapat membendung lagi rasa aneh yang bersarang dihatinya, Kyuhyun dapat merasakan ada puluhan bahkan ribuan kupu-kupu yang sedang memenuhi perutnya.

Kyuhyun menyudahi ciumannya bersama Sungmin dan namja itu memilih untuk tidur disampingnya sambil berpelukan.

"Saranghae~~"

.

Cicitan suara burung terdengar begitu riuh diluar sana. Keributan itupun semakin menjadi-jadi saat semua namja sibuk berlarian menuju gedung sekolah karena hari ini mereka harus kembali ujian untuk mata pelajaran sejarah dan matematika.

'Tok.. tok.. tok..

"Sungmin, Kyuhyun, ayo bangun! Kalau tidak kita akan terlambat."

"…"

Hening tidak ada jawaban.

"Kyuhyun! Sungmin!"

"Donghae hyung sudahlah. Mungkin mereka berdua sudah berangkat duluan. Kajja, nanti kita yang akan terlambat."

Donghae pun mengiyakan perkataan Minho yang juga diamini oleh Taemin dan Onew. Donghae pun meninggalkan kamar asrama KyuMin dan segera menyusul yang lainnya yang sudah berada di gedung sekolah.

.

"Engghh.." Sungmin melenguh dalam pelukan Kyuhyun.

Sepertinya mereka saling tidak menyadarinya. Sungmin masih menutup matanya dan merasakan kehangatan serta aroma perfume Kyuhyun yang khas.

'Deg..

"KYAAA!"

Keduanya saling berteriak saat melihat tubuh Kyuhyun yang topless sambil memeluk tubuh Sungmin dengan erat.

"Kau kenapa bisa ada disini?"

"Lho? Kemana baju ku. Aish, perih!"

Kyuhyun memegangi sudut bibirnya yang robek dan menyisakan darah yang sudah mengering. Sungmin yang tadinya ingin marah dengan Kyuhyun pun mengurungkan niatnya, dengan lembut ia mulai menyentuh luka yang ada disudut bibir Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, apa kau habis berkelahi semalam?"

"Aku tidak ingat apa-apa, Min."

Sungmin segera berdiri dan mengambil air dingin untuk mengompres luka Kyuhyun yang membengkak. Sungmin memasukan handuk kecil kedalam mangkuk yang berisikan air dingin dan mulai membelai sudut bibir Kyuhyun dengan perlahan menggunakan handuk.

'Deg..

Sungmin merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat saat dirinya membelai luka Kyuhyun yang hanya sanggup menutup matanya sambil menahan rasa perih disudut bibirnya yang memar.

Mereka sama-sama terdiam sampai Sungmin selesai membersihkan luka Kyuhyun lalu mengolesinya dengan gel penghilang bekas luka. Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun meringis.

"Gomapta." Kata Kyuhyun tanpa menatap Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk lalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun untuk mencuci tangannya. Kyuhyun menghela nafas, sungguh berat jika dirinya harus selalu berdekatan dengan Sungmin seperti ini untuk setiap harinya. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi, Kyuhyun tidak punya pilihan lain.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sungmin keluar dari toilet. Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang fokus dengan soal-soal matematikanya.

"Kyu, mandilah dulu."

"Ah.. yaa." Jawab Kyuhyun tanpa memandang Sungmin yang sedang berdiri mematung dibelakangnya.

Sungmin tahu Kyuhyun pasti sedang menjauhinya, tapi yang Sungmin tidak ketahui adalah penyebabnya. Yeoja itupun berjalan menuju balkon sambil membawa album foto yang berisikan kumpulan foto-foto dirinya bersama Ryeowook dan Yesung. Yeoja itu tidak lagi memikirkan ujiannya karna masih ada ujian susulan.

Sungmin pun menutup pintu pembatas antara balkon dan kamarnya dengan begitu rapat agar Kyuhyun tidak dapat melihatnya. Dengan perlahan Sungmin mulai membuka lembaran fotonya yang tersusun manis itu.

"Ah, aku merindukan kalian."

Sungmin membelai sepasang foto sahabatnya yang mereka abadikan sewaktu kelulusan kemarin. Sungmin tersenyum haru sambil menitikan sebulir airmata kerinduan. Seketika senyum Sungmin pun pias berganti dengan sebuah isakan kecil yang keluar dari bibir plumpnya.

"Kenapa susah sekali mendapatkan kebahagian yang selama ini aku inginkan? Apa aku tidak bisa bahagia?"

Sungmin memeluk erat kedua lututnya dan membenamkan wajahnya diantara lipatan kedua lututnya. Tangisannya terdengar lirih, Sungmin benar-benar lelah dengan semuanya.

Mulai dari orang tuanya yang acuh dengannya, Ryeowook dan Yesung yang ia tinggalkan demi Siwon, Siwon yang lambat laun dekat dengannya tapi ternyata namja itu sudah memiliki seorang kekasih, dan sekarang Kyuhyun yang perlahan-lahan menjauhinya.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Sungmin, Kyuhyun mengintip dari balik pintu balkon yang terbuat dari kaca transparan. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin datar, ia masih saja bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat saat terbesit dipikirannya untuk duduk disamping Sungmin lalu menyandarkan kepala Sungmin didadanya agar 'namja' itu dapat menangis disandarannya.

Lalu Kyuhyun pun memilih untuk mandi ketimbang melanjutkan khayalan konyolnya. Sungmin bisa saja melemparkannya dari kamar asrama, kalau Sungmin tahu kalau Kyuhyun menyukainya. Sungmin pasti akan menjauhinya dan parahnya lagi Sungmin bisa saja membencinya. Kyuhyun sangat takut jika hal itu sampai terjadi.

.

Hening..

Sungmin terlihat tertidur pulas sambil membelakangi Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi memandanginya dari tempat tidurnya sendiri. Malam ini, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk pergi keluar lagi. Kyuhyun melirik arlojinya, 20.45 pm, terlalu cepat untuk jam tidur Kyuhyun yang biasanya tidur diatas jam 23.00 pm itu.

Kyuhyun membuka selimutnya lalu memakai kontak lens sehingga ia tidak perlu lagi menggunakan kacamatanya. Kyuhyun terlihat tampan, namja itu sibuk membenarkan letak anak poninya dengan jarinya didepan cermin. Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin lagi lewat cermin. Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu! Maafkan aku!"

….

"Cho Kyuhyun! Kau ditunggu kepala sekolah sekarang juga diruangannya."

Tanpa banyak bicara, Kyuhyun segera berdiri dari bangku sekolahnya lalu menemui Kangin diruangannya setelah salah satu temannya memberitahukan informasi tersebut. Kyuhyun sempat menangkap wajah bingung Sungmin dan Donghae yang berada persis disamping kanan dan kirinya.

**Ruang Kepala Sekolah..**

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul menanggapi senyum Kangin yang kali ini benar-benar tipis tidak seperti biasanya. Kyuhyun mengeluarkan kedua tanganya dari saku celananya. Kangin yang semula duduk dikursi kerjanya pun memilih menghampiri Kyuhyun lalu menyuruh namja itu duduk disofa bersamanya.

"Apa dikelasmu sedang ada jam pelajaran?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk dengan wajah datar. Pertanyaan Kangin terlalu basa basi.

"Kau bisa ceritakan apa masalahmu padaku? Aku berjanji tidak akan mengatakannya pada siapapun termasuk kedua orang tuamu."

Kangin tersenyum maklum sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Kyuhyun yang menautkan alisnya, bingung.

"Apa maksud seonsaengnim?"

"Aku selalu melihatmu keluar malam tanpa menggunakan kacamatamu. Memangnya kau pergi kemana? Dan satu lagi, ada salah satu guru yang bilang padaku kalau sudut bibirmu sempat terluka lusa kemarin. Ada apa denganmu, Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun hanya diam, tidak berani berbicara apapun pada Kangin. Masa iya, Kyuhyun bilang kalau dia sedang menjauhi Sungmin dengan cara pergi ke club malam atau bilang pada Kangin kalau dia sempat berkelahi dengan segerombolan preman? Kyuhyun tidak sepolos itu dengan gampangnya memberitahukan semuanya pada Kangin.

"Kau ada masalah dengan Sungmin?"

Kangin sebenarnya sudah tahu tentang Kyuhyun yang menyukai Sungmin dari mulut bocor Donghae yang sudah diancam oleh Kangin. Jika Donghae tidak memberitahukannya, Donghae akan terancam tidak naik kelas. Donghae pun menyerah, namun hal itu membuat Donghae tahu siapa Sungmin sebenarnya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng untuk yang kedua kalinya. Kangin menyerah, Kyuhyun terlalu keras kepala. Donghae bisa saja diancamnya tidak naik kelas, kalau Kyuhyun diancam dengan ancaman yang sama seperti Donghae itu sama saja seperti menceburkan dirinya sendiri ke dalam lubang buaya.

"Ayolah~ terbuka sedikit denganku."

Kyuhyun ingin sekali menjitak kepala Kangin yang berambut tipis itu. Kyuhyun merasa ada yang ganjil dengan sikap Kangin yang selama ini selalu saja mengintrogasinya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ujung-ujungnya menyangkut tentang Sungmin juga.

"Seonsaengnim, sebenarnya ada apa ini? Kenapa anda selalu saja menanyakan Sungmin pada saya? Saya tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Sungmin dan saya tidak pernah berkelahi dengannya."

"Lalu, kenapa kau menjauhi Sungmin?"

"Siapa yang bilang? Hubungan saya baik-baik saja dengan Sungmin. Tidak ada yang kami sembunyikan dari anda."

"Bukan kami yang aku maksud, tapi kau! Kau.. apa ada yang kau sembunyikan?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng frustasi, sifat kepo Kangin membuatnya gila.

"Apakah tidak ada yang namanya prifasi murid?"

Kangin menggeleng mantap, "Tidak ada dan tidak akan pernah ada." Ujarnya mantap sambil membusungkan dada.

"Bagaimana kalau saya yang membuat peraturan itu mulai sekarang?"

Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak tahan lagi dengan sikap Kangin yang sepertinya ingin tahu semua cerita hidupnya selama berada diasrama yang ditinggalinya hampir satu tahun ini.

"Kau belum punya wewenang, Kyu. Sekarang begini saja, kau pilih memberitahukannya padaku atau aku akan mencaritahunya sampai dapat?"ujar Kangin sambil meremas tangannya menjadi sebuah kepalan tepat didepan wajah Kyuhyun yang sweatdrop.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sambil mengeratkan gigi-giginya, Kyuhyun menatap Kangin malas. "Apa anda selalu seperti ini dengan para murid?"

"Kenapa kau malah balik bertanya? Cepat jawab saja, aku yakin setelah kau bilang padaku kau akan mendapatkan keuntungan yang besar."

"MUS-TA-HIL"

'Ceklek..

'Blam..

Kyuhyun meninggalkan Kangin yang melongo hebat. Kyuhyun memang anak yang keras kepala. Kangin menyerigai setan.

"Kita lihat saja nanti, siapa yang akan menakhlukan siapa. Hahaha~"

.

"Kyu! Aku duluan,ne. Aku ada urusan. Bye~"

Donghae menyeret Taemin, Minho, Onew, dan Key keluar kelas agar tidak ada yang pulang bersama Kyuhyun kecuali Sungmin.

"Ya! Tung-gu.. hufftt.."

Kyuhyun menatap pasrah punggung teman-temannya yang mulai menjauh dan menghilang dibalik koridor. Sungmin menatap malas Kyuhyun yang sedang mengikat tali sepatunya. Yeoja itu kesal setengah mati pada namja yang sedang mengikat tali sepatunya itu karena masih saja menjauhinya, entah karna apa.

"Masih mau pulang denganku?" tanya Sungmin dingin, Kyuhyun mendongakan kepalanya.

Tatapan mata Kyuhyun berubah sayu, namja itu mengendikan bahunya. Berusaha tidak perduli dengan pertanyaan dingin Sungmin. Dasar kepala batu!

"Tidak ada pilihan lain." ucap Kyuhyun datar lalu berjalan lebih dulu meninggalkan Sungmin yang berwajah masam.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan didepan Sungmin tanpa menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang. Kyuhyun takut menatap wajah Sungmin, karena ujung-ujungnya pasti ia yang akan luluh setelah menatap wajah Sungmin dan perjuangannya untuk menjaga jarak dengan Sungmin pun akan sia-sia.

Samar-samar Sungmin dan Kyuhyun melihat seorang namja tegap tengah berdiri diambang pintu kamar asrama Kyu dan Min. Tanpa sadar, sebuah lengkungan senyum muncul diwajah Sungmin yang entah sejak kapan sudah berubah menjadi merona merah.

Kyuhyun berbalik menatap Sungmin yang sedang khusyuk menatap namja yang sedang membelakangi mereka. Kyuhyun mendelik tidak suka. Sungmin sedang tersenyum dan senyum itu tidak ditujukan untuknya, Kyuhyun mencengkram kuat blazer yang dipakainya.

"Kau sudah janjian dengannya?"

Sungmin tersadar dari khayalan indahnya bersama dengan namja yang sedang berdiri diambang pintu kamar asramanya karna teguran Kyuhyun. Sungmin kembali menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan acuh.

"Aku kira aku tidak perlu mengatakan apapun padamu. Termasuk hal ini.."

Jelas Sungmin berbohong! Yeoja itu sendiri tidak tahu kalau namja yang selama ini ia idam-idamkan tengah menunggunya tepat didepan kamar asramanya dan hal ini diketahui oleh Kyuhyun yang sedang cemburu berat.

"Kau suka dia? Apa kau gay?" Sungmin menghentikan langkah kakinya lalu melirik Kyuhyun sengit.

"Aku lebih rela gay, kalau itu untuknya."

Sungmin berlari menjauhi Kyuhyun agar ia bisa menghindar dari namja itu dan segera menemui namja tinggi yang sedang menunggu kepulangannya.

Kyuhyun meringis sambil memegangi dada kirinya yang terasa sakit. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sejenak lalu membuang jauh-jauh semua tentang bayang-bayang indahnya bersama Sungmin yang selama ini selalu ia impikan.

"Hey, kau mencari siapa?" tanya Sungmin setelah menyembunyikan wajah meronanya.

Namja itu membalikan tubuh tegapnya lalu tersenyum hangat pada Sungmin.

"Aku mencarimu, Sungmin. Emm.. ada yang ingin aku bicarakan, kau mau kan menemaniku jalan?"

'_Apa Siwon mengajakku kencan? Ahh.. manisnya.'_

Sungmin mengangguk seraya tersenyum senang. Hal yang dinanti-nantinya akan segera menjadi kenyataan. Kencan bersama Siwon itu adalah hal yang paling ia tunggu-tunggu.

Sungmin sudah lupa dengan Kyuhyun yang ternyata sedang bersembunyi dibalik tembok persimpangan asrama yang jaraknya lumayan dekat dengan tempat Sungmin dan Siwon berdiri saat ini. Kyuhyun sengaja melakukan hal itu agar ia bisa mencuri dengar pembicaraan antara Sungmin dan Siwon.

"Boleh saja. Kapan?"

"Kalau bisa sekarang. Eotteoke?"

Sungmin mengangguk senang, "Tidak masalah."

Tangan kiri Siwon segera merangkul bahu Sungmin sedangkan tanganya yang lain memegang tas ranselnya. Jantung Sungmin tiba-tiba saja berdegup kencang seakan-akan tidak ada waktu lagi untuk memompa darahnya.

….

Malam ini, suhu Seoul kurang dari sepuluh derajat. Hawa dingin sama sekali tidak dirasakan Sungmin yang selalu saja tersenyum disamping Siwon yang sedang memilih-milih jas formal.

Setelah mengajak Sungmin untuk makan malam, Siwon memutuskan mengajak Sungmin untuk pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan untuk membeli beberapa perlengkapan yang akan dipakainya beberapa hari mendatang.

Selesai, Siwon dan Sungmin baru saja keluar dari salah satu butik ternama yang ada disalah satu pusat perbelanjaan. Siwon sudah mendapatkan semua yang ia butuhkan. Namja itu menatap wajah Sungmin yang masih saja tersenyum penuh semangat.

"Kau semangat sekali, Min. Apa kau tidak lelah?"

"Anni, mungkin karna aku sudah lama sekali tidak jalan-jalan seperti ini."

Tanpa rasa curiga, Siwon menganggukan kepalanya lalu kembali berjalan menyusuri kota Seoul pada malam hari.

"Min, kita ke taman kota dulu,ne. Aku lelah sekali."

Sungmin pun hanya mengangguk lalu mengikuti langkah kaki Siwon yang membimbingnya menuju taman yang berada ditengah-tengah kota Seoul. Mereka berdua duduk dibangku taman yang lumayan ramai dikunjungi oleh rata-rata sepasang kekasih itu.

'Hening…

Mereka berdua hanya duduk diam sambil melepas rasa lelah yang tiba-tiba menyerang bahu dan kaki mereka yang sejak tadi sibuk menyusuri kota Seoul. Sungmin menatap taburan bintang yang menghiasi langit yang gelap, malam seindah ini akan ia lewati bersama Siwon.

"Emm.. Won, katanya kau ingin bicara. Memangnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?"

Senyum itu, senyum manis yang tidak pernah luntur dari wajah Sungmin yang putih mulus. Dengan jantung yang berdebar, Sungmin menatap mata tajam Siwon yang seakan-akan memanah hatinya yang sudah luluh lantah akibat senyum maut Siwon . Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya dari aspal yang dipijaknya lalu menatap Sungmin malu-malu.

"Ahh.. kau ingat juga yaa. Aku kira kau lupa.."

Siwon tersenyum canggung, pasalnya baru kali ini ia akan curhat pada orang lain selain hyungnya, Heechul.

"Hahaha.. mana mungkin aku lupa. Oh iya, kita baru dekat sebulan yang lalu, tapi kau sudah mengajakku jalan dan berbelanja sebanyak ini. Sebenarnya ini, ada apa?"

Cepat-cepat, Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya. Takut kalau Sungmin salah menilainya, "Be-begini, aku tidak tahu harus pergi membeli semua ini dengan siapa lagi kalau bukan kau, Min. Aku tadinya ingin mengajak Jonghyun, teman sekamarku tapi dia tiba-tiba saja dipanggil kepala sekolah karena orang tuanya datang menjenguk."

"Ohh, begitu. Lalu belanjaan ini semua untuk apa?"

Siwon dan Sungmin sama-sama melirik belanjaan Siwon yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit itu. Wajah Siwon berubah menjadi serius membuat jantung Sungmin seperti ingin berhenti berdetak.

"Lusa, setelah ujian usai. Aku akan pulang bersama orang tuaku, yaa bisa dibilang aku cuti sekolah beberapa hari. Karna, aku.. aku.."

"Hah?! Bicara yang jelas, Won!"

Sungmin sudah tidak sabar ingin mendengar penjelasan Siwon. Tiba-tiba saja perasaannya berubah menjadi tidak enak begini. _'Sebenarnya ada apa ini?!'_

"Ahh…" Siwon menarik nafasnya lalu menghembuskannya dengan kasar.

"Setelah ujian semester berakhir, aku dan kedua orang tuaku akan menemui keluarga yeojaching-ku. Kami akan membicarakan pertunangan kami. Setelah lulus sekolah, kami pun akan menikah dan hidup bersama di Daejon."

'Cetaaarrr..

'Duaaarrr…

'Pyyuurrr..

'Pranggg..

Hati Sungmin terasa meledak-ledak menjadi sebuah partikel-partikel kecil yang menyedihkan. Suara petir begitu berkecamuk dipikirannya dan suara pecahan jantungnya pun terdengar pilu.

Sungmin ingin menangis sekarang juga! Yeoja itu tidak bisa menahan seluruh emosinya lagi. Ternyata dibalik keindahan malam ini ada sebuah kalimat yang sanggup membuat yeoja penyuka kelinci itu drop habis-habisan.

Sungmin memegang erat blazer yang masih melekat ditubuh mungilnya sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih. Sungmin meringis dalam hati, pantaskah ia menangisi Siwon? Melarang Siwon? Mencegah kebahagiaan Siwon?Atau hanya diam, membiarkan hatinya sendiri yang tersakiti?

Apa Sungmin benar-benar tidak pantas bahagia? Atau Sungmin memang layak untuk mendapatkan ini semua karna kebohongannya selama ini?

"Ahh, begitu yaa. A-aku kira kau mau jadi paduan suara digereja. Hah.. ternyata aku salah."

"Astaga!"

Sungmin berdiri dari duduknya membuat Siwon kaget dan juga ikut berdiri.

"Ada apa, Min?"

"Aku lupa. Aku punya janji dengan Kyuhyun. Kalau aku telat menemuinya di Game center, dia pasti akan menyuruhku tidur dibalkon! Ahh.. aku pergi dulu,ne. Sampai bertemu lagi, Won!"

Dengan cepat Sungmin berlari kencang meninggalkan tetesan airmatanya yang jatuh membasahi aspal jalanan. Dibalik pohon pinus, berdiri seorang namja dengan sebuah jaket ditangannya. Jaket itu milik Sungmin yang sedang menangis seseguan sambil berlari menyetopkan sebuah taxi.

"Dia.. apa dia serius dengan perkataannya tadi saat pulang sekolah? Apa dia benar-benar menyukai namja tidak tahu diri itu?"

Kyuhyun mengeratkan giginya dengan kuat. Tanpa babibu lagi, Kyuhyun dengan segera mengejar Sungmin sambil menyetopkan salah satu taxi yang melintas tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Taxi!"

….

Yeoja itu membekap mulutnya dengan kuat agar tangisannya tidak terdengar oleh siapapun termasuk si supir taxi. Supir taxi yang merupakan namja paruh baya itu hanya mengintip Sungmin melalui kaca tengah mobil.

"Mianata, agashi tujuannya kemana?"

Sungmin masih membekap mulutnya lalu tersadar akan pertanyaan sang supir taxi. Sungmin menghapus lelehan airmatanya dengan kasar.

"Seoul apartement, ahjusshi."

"Baik!"

Sang supir pun dengan menurutnya mengikuti perintah Sungmin. Yeoja itu tidak ingin kembali keasramanya dulu untuk saat ini, mungkin pagi-pagi sekali Sungmin akan kembali ke asramanya. Sungmin tidak mau kalau Kyuhyun sampai tahu hal ini terjadi padanya. Bisa saja Kyuhyun semakin menjauhinya, mungkin karna lantaran Sungmin dikira gay oleh Kyuhyun.

.

Taxi yang ditumpangi Kyuhyun masih saja membuntuti taxi yang membawa Sungmin menuju Seoul apartement yang letaknya kurang lebih dua kilo meter dari taman kota. Kyuhyun dengan wajah was-was terus saja mencengkram erat jaket coklat Sungmin.

"Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu hal buruk pada Sungmin, akan ku habisi kau Choi Siwon!"

Kyuhyun sudah tahu siapa Siwon sebenarnya. Kekuasaan keluarga Siwon dideretan perbisnisan memang tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Tapi, kalau dalam masalah pendidikan boleh kan Kyuhyun yang berkuasa.

Namja berkacamata itu sengaja mencari tahu siapa Siwon lewat Kangin yang diteleponnya saat Sungmin dan Siwon asik berbelanja. Kyuhyun tahu, kalau Siwon dan Sungmin berasal dari keluarga yang terpandang. Intinya, namja maniak game SC itu tahu siapa itu Siwon dan Sungmin.

"Gamsahamnida."

Kyuhyun turun dari taxinya lalu memandang tubuh mungil Sungmin yang mulai masuk ke lobbi apartement yang mewah itu dengan terburu-buru.

"Mau apa dia kesini?"

Kyuhyun sempat berfikiran negatif dengan tempat yang Sungmin tuju. Kalau seorang namja sedang dalam keadaan stress berat biasanya akan pergi ke club malam, tapi kenapa Sungmin malahan ke apartement?

Tanpa menghiraukan pikiran negatifnya, Kyuhyun kembali mengikuti Sungmin. Dibalik tembok, Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin yang sedang menekan tombol lift, Kyuhyun bisa melihat dengan jelas lantai tujuan Sungmin, 11.

"Lantai sebelas. Nugu?"

Setelah Sungmin masuk ke dalam lift, Kyuhyun pun bergegas masuk kedalam lift yang berada disamping lift yang Sungmin gunakan. Sesampainya didalam lift, Kyuhyun memencet tombol dengan angka 11.

.

'Ting..

Sungmin sampai terlebih dahulu di lantai sebelas. Sungmin sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaan Kyuhyun yang sedang membuntutinya. Dengan langkah gontai, Sungmin menyusuri lorong apartement lalu menemukan sebuah kamar dengan nomor 203.

Kyuhyun kembali bersembunyi dibalik pot berukuran sedang yang sebenarnya tidak cukup untuk menutupi tubuhnya itu. Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin berhenti didepan sebuah kamar apartement.

Kyuhyun bersumpah melihat Sungmin yang sedang berpelukan erat bersama seorang yeoja yang tubuhnya sama mungilnya dengan Sungmin, tinggi mereka pun tidak beda jauh. Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin tersenyum sekilas lalu masuk kedalam kamar apartement tersebut.

Namja penggila game itu keluar dari persembunyiannya, entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Kyuhyun seperti stalker sejati sekarang. Namja itu berjalan perlahan menuju kamar yang Sungmin masuki tadi.

Kyuhyun memandang pintu dengan nomor 203 itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Dia menyentuh pintu dingin itu, berharap Sungmin akan keluar dari kamar itu lalu memeluknya dengan erat, menangis dipelukannya, melupakan Siwon, dan kembali kepelukannya.

'Plak..

Kyuhyun menggeplak kepalanya sendiri. Pikiran konyol itu masih saja sempat mempengaruhinya disaat seperti ini. Kyuhyun sendiri tidak menyangka hal itu akan terjadi pada dirinya sendiri. Sungmin membuatnya benar-benar gila.

Namja berambut coklat itu mengeluarkan secari memo dari saku ranselnya bersama dengan sebuah bolpoin, Kyuhyun menulis sesuatu diatas memo kecil itu.

'_Min-ah.. apa kau baik-baik saja? Maaf kalau aku lancang. Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Jika kau sudah_ _baikan segera hubungi aku. Ini jaket milikmu, jangan sampai kedinginan. Sekali lagi maafkan aku. Teman sekamarmu,CK.'_

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya lalu meninggalkan apartement mewah itu. Kyuhyun akan segera masuk kedalam taxi setelah menunggunya beberapa menit. Kyuhyun pun ingin kembali menuju asramanya.

.

Sungmin sedang memerhatikan keindahan kota Seoul dari kamar apartement milik Ryeowook yang sedang menyiapkan kudapan untuknya yang sedang menggigil kedinginan. Tidak sengaja, Sungmin melihat namja kurus yang dikenalinya sedang berdiri entah menunggu siapa.

Sungmin berfikir keras tentang siapakah namja yang dilihatnya barusan. Saat Sungmin memerhatikan baju seragam namja itu, Sungmin pun yakin kalau namja itu adalah Kyuhyun, teman sekamarnya.

"KYUHYUN!"

Sungmin berlari menuju pintu kamar apartement Ryeowook dengan tergesa-gesa. Ryeowook yang kaget dengan tigkah Sungmin yang tiba-tiba saja berlari menuju pintu kamar apartementnya itu pun dengan terpaksa menaruh kembali nampan yang berisikan coklat panas dan beberapa biskuit itu keatas meja makan.

"Minnie, ada apa? Kenapa kau terburu-buru seperti itu?"

Wajah Sungmin memerah padam, "Kyuhyun! Dia datang kemari.." Ryeowook masih tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Sungmin barusan.

'Ceklek..

Tidak sengaja, kaki Sungmin menginjak jaket kulitnya yang terlipat rapi. Sungmin menengok kebawah lalu mengambil jaket berserta memo dengan tulisan tangan Kyuhyun. Sungmin membacanya sambil menitikan airmatanya.

'_Min-ah.. apa kau baik-baik saja? Maaf kalau aku lancang. Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Jika kau sudah_ _baikan segera hubungi aku. Ini jaket milikmu, jangan sampai kedinginan. Sekali lagi maafkan aku. Teman sekamarmu,CK.'_

"Kyu!"

Sungmin berlari sambil membawa jaket dan kertas memo dengan tulisan Kyuhyun itu, Sungmin bermaksud menyusul Kyuhyun yang sedang berdiri menunggu taxi.

"Sungmin! Mau kemana?" teriak Ryeowook dengan nada khawatir.

"Aku kebawah dulu!"

Setelah itu Sungmin pun menghilang, masuk kedalam lift. Ryeowook yang merasa aneh dengan tingkah Sungmin itu pun ikut masuk kedalam lift yang tadi dipakai Kyuhyun.

At lobbi..

Entah kenapa, airmata Sungmin kembali menetes. Lelehan airmata itu lebih banyak daripada saat dirinya menangis karena Siwon, dari lubuk hatinya Sungmin sebenarnya juga takut kehilangan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin merasakan ada hal yang aneh dengan dirinya. Di ambang pintu lobbi yang terbuat dari kaca trasparan itu, Sungmin dapat melihat engan jelas Kyuhyun yang sedang memberhentikan sebuah taxi. Langkah kaki Sungmin pun semakin cepat menyusul Kyuhyun.

"Kyu! KYUHYUN!"

Namja itu menghentikan langkahnya yang berada diambang pintu taxi. Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan mendapati Sungmin yang sedang berlari sambil menangis.

Kyuhyun menutup kembali pintu taxinya lalu ia melirik sebentar si supir taxi yang tengah menunggunya dengan kaca taxi yang terbuka.

"Mianhae ahjusshi. Aku tidak jadi pergi."

Namja paruh baya itu malah tersenyum hangat membuat Kyuhyun sedikit heran, "Tidak masalah anak muda. HWAITTING!" kata si supir taxi penuh semangat. Kyuhyun pun tiba-tiba ikut semangat lalu supir taxi itupun kembali memacu gasnya untuk mencari penumpang yang lain.

"Sungmin.." Kyuhyun berucap datar.

Ego Kyuhyun sangat tinggi, dia sama sekali tidak mau kalau Sungmin tahu kalau sebenarnya dirinya mencintai 'namja' manis itu.

'Brughh..

'Greepp..

Sungmin membuang jaketnya kesembarang tempat lalu memeluk tubuh kurus Kyuhyun dengan erat. Sungmin kembali menangis dipelukan Kyuhyun yang terasa hangat dan nyaman. Kyuhyun membalas pelukan Sungmin walau semula ia enggan melakukannya.

"Mianhae! Mianhae! Selama ini aku berbohong padamu, aku memang salah. Aku memang pantas diperlakukan seperti ini.. hiks.."

Kyuhyun mengelus-elus bahu Sungmin dengan sayang, rasanya Kyuhyun ingin sekali melabrak Siwon yang tega-teganya menyakiti Sungmin yang telah berbaik hati mau menemaninya berbelanja seharian tanpa mengganti seragamnya terlebih dahulu.

"Sudah lah, Min. Kau tidak perlu minta maaf padaku. Yang seharusnya minta maaf adalah Siwon, karena dia sudah menyakiti hatimu. Aku.. aku akan melindungimu sebisaku, Min."

Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya bersama Kyuhyun yang tampak sedikit kecewa atas perilaku Sungmin. Sungmin menatap lekat mata Kyuhyun yang menjadi salah tingkah sendiri.

"A-ada apa? Apa aku salah bicara?"

Sungmin menggeleng lalu kembali memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun lebih erat dari yang sebelumnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum menang lalu kembali memeluk tubuh 'namja' itu dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Min.."

"Ssstt.. biarkan begini."

Untungnya mereka berada dikawasan yang lumayan sepi, sehingga tidak ada orang yang melihat mereka berpelukan seperti ini. Kalau sampai ada yang melihatnya pasti bisa fatal akibatnya.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tidak menyadari kalau ada sepasang kekasih yang tengah mengintip adengan mesra mereka dari teras apartement. Keduanya saling melempar senyum aneh.

"Sungmin sudah dewasa, Wookie-ah. Tapi, aku rasa namja itu bukan Siwon."

Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya, "Memang bukan. Namja itu namanya Cho Kyuhyun. Dia teman sekamar Sungmin. Oppa, aku rasa Minnie lebih cocok dengan Kyuhyun ketimbang Minnie dengan Siwon."

Yesung ikut mengangguk membenarkan penilaian Ryeowook, yeojachingu-nya.

"Eh? Siapa nama namja itu tadi?"

Ryeowook menautkan alisnya, "Cho Kyuhyun, wae oppa?"

"Ahh.. jadi dia anak pemilik KyungHaa high School. Kemarin aku bertemu dengan temanku, Lee Donghae dia pernah bilang kalau anak pemilik sekolahnya adalah teman dekatnya dan namanya Cho Kyuhyun."

"Hah?! JINJJA?"

"Hmm.. aku dengar Kyuhyun itu juga pintar."

Ryeowook memegang dagunya sambil berfikir keras, "Ahh.. pantas saja, Minnie hanya bisa menjadi donatur kedua ternyata.. donatur pertamanya dia.." kata Ryeowook sambil menunjuk Kyuhyun dengan telunjuk tangannya yang mungil.

.

"Min, maafkan aku. A-aku sudah lancang mengikutimu. Maaf."

Sungmin kembali melepas pelukannya, "Hah.. tahu begitu aku tidak berbicara apapun tadi."desah Kyuhyun.

"Mwoya?"

"A-anni."

"Kyu.. aku.. aku sudah lelah menjalankan semua peran kebohonganku selama ini. Kenaikan kelas nanti aku akan pindah sekolah saja. Karna, aku tidak pantas menjadi murid di KyungHaa high school lagi. Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

"Bicara apa kau? Kau ingin menghindari Siwon dengan cara seperti ini?"

Sungmin menggeleng lemah, "Bukan begitu, Kyu. Aku hanya ingin menebus semua dosa-dosa ku selama ini."

"Dengan apa?! Dengan cara kau meninggalkan semua dosa mu di KyungHaa begitu saja? Aku tidak bodoh, Lee Sungmin. Kau baru saja mempunyai masalah dengan Siwon maka dari itu kau ingin menghindarinya kan? Iya kan Lee Sungmin?! Jawab aku…"

Kyuhyun mengguncang-gunjang bahu Sungmin. Yesung dan Ryeowook yang menyadari nada bicara Kyuhyun yang meninggi pun menemui keduanya. Sungmin hanya menundukan kepalanya, yeoja itu masih bingung menyusun kata yang tepat agar Kyuhyun tidak marah padanya.

Ryeowook dan Yesung masih mengawasi mereka dari jarak yang lumayan dekat namun tidak terlihat oleh Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Perlahan Sungmin mendongakan kepalanya, dengan gerakan kilat Sungmin…

'Chup..

Yeoja itu mencium bibir Kyuhyun, Sungmin hanya menempelkan bibirnya. Saat yeoja itu ingin melepaskan ciumannya, kedua tangan Kyuhyun yang kurus menahan tengkuknya. Kyuhyun melumat lembut bibir plump Sungmin yang sempat membiru karna suhu udara yang dingin.

YeWook menatap keduanya, iri. Kisah cinta mereka berdua mungkin akan dimulai dari hari ini juga.

Dan, kita lihat saja nanti di chapter depan Bwahahahaha….

Keep review reader~

Review = komentar = perbaikan = update asap.

See you.


	6. Chapter 6

'**Like Him? Crazy..'**

**Cast : Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Siwon, Donghae, Eunhyuk, Ryeowook, Kibum, Kangin, Leeteuk, and SHINee.**

**Summary : Keinginan membuatnya terpaksa menempuh jalan yang tidak masuk akal. Namun, perasaannya mulai berputar haluan saat dirinya mulai terbiasa dengan seseorang.**

**Warning! **

**This is Ffn GS, full typo, OOC, Gaje bin Ajaib!**

…**.**

"Sung-Min?!"

Kyuhyun terkejut saat Sungmin menciumnya duluan, namun karna rasa cintanya pada 'namja' manis itu, Kyuhyun pun ingin menambah intensitas atas ciuman mereka. Sungmin terdiam sambil menundukan kepalanya, menyembunyikan wajahnya agar kedua bola matanya tidak memandang wajah Kyuhyun.

"Mianhae, aku.."

"Sudah lah, kita baru beberapa menit disini tapi kau sudah mengatakan maaf lebih dari seribu kali. Aku bosan.."

"Kau berlebihan Cho!"

"Tapi, aku benar kan?"

Sungmin kembali diam tidak ingin perang mulut dengan Kyuhyun sekarang, karna ia sendiri masih lelah. Lelah fisik dan lelah batin. Kyuhyun menatap arlojinya.

"Sudah jam 21.45 pm. Ayo pulang, kau tidak ingin tidur diluar kan?"

Sungmin mengangguk lalu mengikuti Kyuhyun dari belakang. Mereka berdua hanya diam sambil berjalan menuju jalan raya. Kyuhyun dengan sigap memberhentikan sebuah taxi yang akan mengantarkan mereka ke KyungHaa.

Lagi-lagi mereka hanya diam sambil berpikir panjang. Sungmin masih belum berani menatap Kyuhyun yang berada disebelahnya sekarang. Yeoja itu takut kalau namja yang tidur sekamar dengannya ini akan marah padanya karna tidak mau pernah jujur dengannya selama ini, padahal Kyuhyun sudah sangat terbuka dengannya.

30 menit kemudian..

Taxi itu berhenti tepat didepan gerbang asrama berwarna hitam kokoh itu. Kyuhyun membayar tarif taxinya lalu segera keluar dari taxi, begitu juga dengan Sungmin yang sedari tadi hanya membuntutinya.

"Kenapa kau diam saja, Min?"

Suara Kyuhyun benar-benar datar seperti orang yang baru saja bangun tidur, Sungmin mendonga menatap sepasang mata indah Kyuhyun yang terbingkai dengan kacamata bening berframe hitam metallic.

"Apa kau tidak marah padaku?"

Suara Sungmin sedikit bergetar, mungkin yeoja itu masih merasa bersalah. Kyuhyun menggeleng tanpa melihat wajah Sungmin lagi. Mereka berdua sedang berjalan menuju kamar asrama mereka yang berada dilantai sebelas itu.

"Aku mau mandi dulu."

Sungmin kembali mengangguk lalu membiarkan Kyuhyun mandi duluan padahal ia sudah ingin sekali mandi dan berendam diair hangat sambil menangis. Sungguh Sungmin sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk menahan lelehan airmatanya.

Kyuhyun berhenti tepat didepan Sungmin yang sedang melamun ditepian ranjang. Kyuhyun melirik 'namja' itu dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat. Kyuhyun mengurungkan niatnya untuk mandi.

"Kau kenapa?"

Sungmin mendonga, tatapan mata Kyuhyun begitu mengintimidasinya sehingga yeoja itu hanya bisa diam tanpa bersuara sedikit pun bergerak saja tidak.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kyuhyun sekali lagi.

Sungmin masih saja diam.

'Pluk..

"Kau mandi saja dulu. Selesaikan urusanmu. Aku mau keluar sebentar."

Sungmin menurut dengan apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun barusan. Sungmin pun merendam tubuhnya yang masih menggunakan seragam lengkap. Yeoja itu melamun, tapi kedua matanya mengeluarkan segumpal kecil air bening yang kini tercampur dengan air hangat yang menenggelamkan setengah tubuh yeoja itu.

.

"Hyung! Apa kau belum tidur?"

Kyuhyun mengetok-ngetok pintu kamar asrama Donghae. Namja itu pun akhirnya keluar dengan tampang kusut. Kyuhyun sempat kaget dibuatnya.

"Kau habis bergulat dengan Minho ya, Hyung?"

"Aku bahkan sedang mimpi indah dengan my chagi. Kau kenapa mengganggu malam-malam begini? Tidurlah~ bocah tidak boleh larut malam tidurnya."

"Tutup mulutmu, Hyung. Atau kau akan ku buang dari lantai sebelas ini.."

"Tidak terimakasih."

Donghae langsung sadar sepenuhnya. Bercanda dengan Kyuhyun sama saja dengan mencari mati. Keduanya hanya diam diambang pintu asrama Donghae. Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja melamun, Donghae yang hanya berdiri sambil menunggu Kyuhyun selesai melamun akhirnya menyerah juga.

"Mau masuk?"

"Tidak. Kita bicara dicafe saja."

Donghae melirik jam yang tergantung didinding kamarnya. Donghae melihat sekilas Minho yang sedang tertidur dengan nyenyaknya tanpa ada seorang pun yang mengganggunya. Donghae iri.

"Kau gila! Ini sudah jam 22.25 pm, kita akan dimarahi seonsaengnim kalau keluar asrama semalam ini."

"Tidak akan ada yang berani."

"Ahh.. aku lupa siapa kau."

Donghae masuk sejenak kedalam kamarnya untuk mengganti pakainya lalu dengan segera menemui Kyuhyun yang masih betah berdiri diambang pintu.

.

At cafeteria..

"Kau masih menggunakan seragam. Kau darimana?"

Donghae bertanya setelah mereka berdua memesan dua coffe ekspresso dan sweet potato chess ukuran medium. Kyuhyun melirik sekilas seragam sekolah yang dipakainya dan ternyata masih lengkap melekat ditubuhnya, namun Kyuhyun sudah tidak memakai blazernya lagi.

"Itulah yang mau aku ceritakan."

Donghae mengangguk dengan sisa tenaga yang ia punya, "Hyung dengarkan aku baik-baik yaa. Kali ini aku ingin bicara serius."

"Kau selalu saja serius, Cho."

"Diamlah.."

"Baik =_="

"Saat pulang sekolah siang tadi, Siwon menunggu kepulangan Sungmin didepan kamar asrama kami. Siwon mengajak Sungmin berbelanja lalu…."

.

"Lalu sekarang kau akan berpikiran seperti apa lagi? Apa kau pikir Sungmin gay?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng dengan wajah suram. Namja itu melepas kacamatanya dengan kasar lalu mengacak-acak rambutnya, tanda kalau ia sedang frustasi berat.

"Sebenarnya aku bingung juga karna Sungmin tidak bilang kalau dia gay."

"Orang yang seperti apa yang akan mengakui itu, Cho Kyuhyun. Kau ini ada-ada saja!"

"Kau mengejekku?"

"Bukan, itu kenyataannya."

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

Donghae diam sambil berpose seperti pemikir politik. Benar-benar tidak cocok dengan wajahnya yang polos. Kyuhyun yakin kalau kali ini tidak akan ada jalan keluarnya.

"Kau meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian dikamar asrama?"

"Hmm, memang kenapa?"

"Kau gila! Kau ingin membiarkannya bunuh diri?! Cepat susul dia, Cho Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun yang panik pun hanya menuruti perkataan Donghae tanpa tahu maksud dari namja itu.

"Ahaha.. tidak ku sangka dia akan termakan omonganku. Aku mengantuk, lagian mana mungkin Sungmin segila itu, dia tidak akan sebodoh itu. Tapi, kalau benar bagaimana?! HEY! Cho Kyuhyun tunggu aku!"

Donghae pun berlari mengejar Kyuhyun yang sudah lari duluan menuju kamar asramanya. Dengan tampang resah, Kyuhyun berlari dan terus berlari hingga akhirnya ia sampai juga didepan pintu kamar asrmanya.

Kyuhyun menutup matanya sejenak dengan kedua tangannya yang bergetar memegang knop pintu yang tiba-tiba terasa dingin itu. Kyuhyun sibuk membatin.

"_Jangan lakukan apapun, Lee Sungmin aku mohon. Kalau tidak.. aku juga bisa mati."_

Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamarnya dengan wajah pucat. Sekilas ia berkhayal menyeramkan tentang Sungmin yang akan bunuh diri didalam kamar mandi atau ditempat tidur sambil memegang sebotol obat, atau bahkan meloncat dari balkon kamar mereka.

Namun.. orang yang Kyuhyun cari tak kunjung jua ia temui. Keringat dingin semakin bertambah membasahi wajah pucat pasi Kyuhyun. Namja itu tampak seperti hantu yang sedang gentayangan mencari mangsa.

'Brakk..

"Bagaimana Kyu? Dimana Sungmin?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng dengan wajah pasrah, "Aku tidak tahu dia dimana hyung." untuk kali pertamanya Kyuhyun menangis dihadapan Donghae.

"Yak! Kau menangis? Didepanku?"

"Diam atau kubuang kau!"

'_Dia.. dia adalah yang paling muda. Tapi, kenapa dia yang paling kurang ajar!' _batin Donghae dengan wajah merengut.

'Ceklek..

"SUNGMIN!"

Kedua namja itu berlari kearah Sungmin yang kaget dengan sambutan kedua namja itu. Mereka berdua memeluk Sungmin dengan erat sampai-sampai kantung belanjaan Sungmin terjatuh dan isinya berhamburan dilantai.

"Ahh.. se-sak."

Kedua namja itu melepaskan pelukan mereka. Keduanya menghela nafas lega.

"Kalian kenapa?" Sungmin masih bingung dengan tingkah kedua namja yang sekarang berdiri dihadapannya sambil tersenyum aneh.

"Bukan apa-apa. Kalau begitu aku ke kamar ku dulu. Kebelet.."

Donghae dengan segera pergi ke kamarnya. Matanya tidak bisa diajaknya berkompromi lagi. Donghae pun tertidur setelah mengganti pakaiannya. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun masih terdiam diambang pintu.

"Sebenarnya kalian kenapa?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Kau tidur saja. Aku mau kebalkon dulu."

"Tapi, Kyu! Besok kita masih ujian."

"Aku tidak peduli. Kepalaku sakit seperti mau pecah."

"Mau aku belikan obat?"

"Tidak perlu. Kau tidur saja."

"Tidak. Aku ikut denganmu."

"Kemana?"

"Kemanapun kau pergi."

"Terserahmu sajalah."

'Sreett..

'Brugh..

Kyuhyun duduk dibangku panjang yang ada dibalkon asramanya. Namja itu melepas kacamatanya lalu menutupi wajahnya dengan lengan tangannya kemudian memejamkan kedua matanya. Kyuhyun tidak tidur. Sungmin hanya diam sambil memerhatikan lekuk wajah Kyuhyun.

Tinggi, putih, tampan, pintar, dan misterius membuat Sungmin terlena dengan namja yang ada dihadapannya ini sekarang. Sungmin benar-benar gila. Tapi, detik berikutnya yeoja itu kembali teringat akan kejadiannya tadi sore menjelang malam di taman kota bersama Siwon.

Sebentar lagi namja itu akan meninggalkannya bersama dengan mimpi-mimpi indah yang selama ini ia bayangkan. Kepala Sungmin terasa pening, mungkin anemianya kambuh lagi. Tidak lama kemudian, yeoja itu pun tertidur dengan kepala yang bersender pada dinding balkon.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya saat dirinya tidak mendengar suara Sungmin yang mengatakan sepatah katapun. Kyuhyun melirik ke samping kanan, Sungmin tertidur dengan wajah yang damai. Kyuhyun segera bangkit lalu menidurkan Sungmin diatas ranjang tidur yeoja itu.

Karena merasa gerah, Kyuhyun akhirnya mandi setelah menutup kembali pintu balkon. Setengah jam kemudian, Kyuhyun keluar dari dalam kamar mandi. Kyuhyun cukup lama berada dalam kamar mandi. Yang dilakukan namja itu hanya duduk dipinggiran bathup tanpa melakukan apapun. Namja itu sedang merenungkan nasib dan perasaannya.

Kyuhyun tidak yakin kalau dia gay.. tapi, Kyuhyun yakin kalau dia sangat amat sangat menyukai Sungmin. Jadi statusnya dia sekarang apa gay? Atau normal?

Kyuhyun mematut wajahnya didepan cermin setelah ia selesai dengan ritual mandinya. Kyuhyun menatapi seluruh tubuhnya yang tidak tertutupi dengan sehelai benang pun. Kyuhyun diam, apa dia nafsu dengan dirinya sendiri? Tapi, yang ada Kyuhyun malah malu setelah memperhatikan dirinya sendiri.

Dengan segera Kyuhyun memakai pakaiannya lalu keluar dari kamar mandi sebelum hal aneh akan terjadi lagi. Saat Kyuhyun keluar kamar mandi.

'Srekk..

Sebuah kantung plastic berwarna hitam tidak sengaja terinjak olehnya. Kyuhyun memungutnya.

"Belanjaan Sungmin."

Kyuhyun memungutinya satu per satu, hingga..

"Mwo! Apa ini?!"

Kyuhyun tidak sengaja menemukan sebungkus pembalut baru. Kyuhyun kembali diam, dipegangnya barang yang cukup tabu untuk ukuran namja sepertinya. Setelah ia memungut benda keramat milik yeoja itu, Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin yang masih tertidur walaupun wajahnya sudah tak sedamai yang tadi.

Kyuhyun terduduk dipinggiran ranjang tidurnya. Karna merasa tidak puas, Kyuhyun menyalakan lampu utama kamar mereka yang semula hanya diterangi dengan lampu tidur. Kyuhyun dapat membaca dengan jelas kalau benda itu memang benar-benar pembalut. Kyuhyun ingin pingsan.

"Si-siapa yang punya benda ini?"

.

03.00 am..

Kyuhyun masih saja terjaga dengan benda keramat ditangannya. Kyuhyun menyenderkan tubuhnya didinding sambil menatap Sungmin, pembalut, Sungmin, pembalut, dan begitu terus sampai yeoja itu akhirnya terbangun.

"Kyu.."

Suara Sungmin terdengar parau karna ia baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya. Kyuhyun hanya diam, tidak menanggapi panggilan Sungmin. Sungmin yang belum sadar betul pun hanya diam sambil mengucek mata bulatnya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Sekarang jam berapa Kyu?"

"Jam 3 pagi." jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Oh. Kau tidak tidur semalam?"

Mata Sungmin masih saja sayu, "Tidak."

"Wae, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun diam dan malah berdiri disamping Sungmin sambil menyodorkan sekantung plastik pada Sungmin. Sungmin hanya diam sambil mendongakan kepalanya, bingung.

"Apa ini?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya. Apa ini? Kau kenal benda itu?"

Sungmin yang tidak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan Kyuhyun pun, dengan tampang polos membuka kantung plastik itu dengan perlahan. Sungmin terkejut dengan benda keramat yang sekarang berada digenggamannya.

Sungmin menutup matanya lalu membukannya dengan wajah gugup. Sungmin benar-benar tidak berani menatap wajah Kyuhyun barang sedetik pun. Malu, takut, dan gugup semua bercampur menjadi satu. Apakah ini akhir dari segalanya?

"Kyu.. aku bisa jelaskan ini semua padamu. Tapi.."

"Tapi apa? Kau menipuku dan semua orang yang ada disini!"

Kyuhyun berkata datar. Kyuhyun tidak percaya dengan kenyataan yang sekarang ia hadapi. Ujian akhir semester saja belum usai, tapi Kyuhyun sudah mempunyai masalah baru. Sepertinya kepalanya akan benar-benar meledak.

"Bukan, Kyu! Dengarkan aku dulu!"

"Kau bukan Sungmin yang selama ini aku kenal. Kau penipu!"

'Blam..

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun bingung harus senang atau malahan kecewa dengan kenyataannya yang sebenarnya. Kyuhyun memang cukup senang dengan status Sungmin yang ternyata adalah yeoja, tapi Kyuhyun merasa kecewa dengan kebohongan Sungmin. Apa Sungmin melakukan ini semua karna Siwon? Kau bermasalah dengan orang yang salah Lee Sungmin!

"Bagaimana ini?! Kyu! Tunggu aku.."

.

Matahari belum siap menyinari dunia, tapi sepasang yeoja dan namja itu malah berlari-larian tak tentu arah. Sampai pada akhirnya Sungmin tahu kalau Kyuhyun sedang menuju atap sekolah yang ternyata kuncinya dipegang oleh Kyuhyun.

Atap sekolah adalah tempat favorite Kyuhyun jika ia sedang ingin sendirian, maka dari itu namja berkacamata itu punya kunci atap sekolah milik orang tuanya itu. Sungmin memaksa masuk dengan kedua tangan yang menahan pintu atap sekolah yang didorong kuat oleh Kyuhyun agar Sungmin tidak bisa masuk.

"Kyu! Dengar kan aku dulu.. kau harus tahu apa alasanku melakukan ini semua."

"Diam kau. Apa kau ingin kubunuh sekarang juga?! Aku muak dengan penipu sepertimu."

"Baik! Kau boleh memanggilku penipu atau bahkan jika kau ingin membunuhku sekali pun.. tapi, tolong dengarkan penjelasanku dulu!"

"Ti-dak."

'Brak..

"Akhhhh!"

Sungmin terjatuh, bokongnya menghantam kuat lantai marmer yang dingin itu. Kyuhyun yang khawatir dengan keadaan Sungmin pun akhirnya membukakan pintu atap sekolah.

Kyuhyun menatap sedih Sungmin yang sedang meringis menahan sakit pada bokongnya yang keram karna ulahnya tadi. Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Sungmin menyambutnya dengan senyum bahagia. Mungkin Kyuhyun akan memaafkannya.

.

Disini.. pagi ini masih dingin, matahari saja belum berani menampakan sinarnya yang terang dan menyengat kulit itu. Kyuhyun duduk dibangku panjang yang biasanya terdapat disisi kolam renang, di belakangnya Sungmin duduk sambil memijit-mijit pelan bokongnya yang masih sakit.

"Apa sakit?"

Kyuhyun bertanya tanpa menolehkan kepalanya, namja itu malah menundukan kepalanya. Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya kearah Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk dibelakangnya sambil membelakangi.

"Kau mau coba?"

"Kenapa jadi kau yang marah?!"

Akhirnya Kyuhyun menoleh jua. Mata obsidiannya menatap lekat mata bulat indah Sungmin. Sungmin terdiam sejenak.

"Bukan begitu. Biar aku jelaskan sampai mati, kau juga tidak akan tahu bagaimana rasanya," jawab Sungmin polos.

"Aku sudah pernah merasakannya."

"Kau pasti sedang berbohong."

"Waktu SMP aku pernah kesini. Donghae hyung yang melakukannya. Aku tersentak lebih keras dibandingkan kau."

"Tetap saja sakit."

"Aku sampai dirawat seminggu lebih karna tulang ekorku retak karna terbentur terlalu keras dengan ubin."

"Sampai segitunya?"

"Kau mau coba?"

"Tidak, terimakasih."

"Sama-sama."

"Apanya?"

"Lupakan.."

Hening..

Kriikk.. kriikk.. kriikk..

"Kyu~ kau marah padaku?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Aku tidak tahu, makanya bertanya."

"Kalau begitu kau bodoh!"

"Jaga ucapanmu! Bagaimanapun juga aku lebih tua satu bulan dua hari darimu.."

"Kau menghitungnya?"

"Tidak juga.."

Hening…

"Kyu.. kau masih mau berteman denganku kan?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Aku tidak tahu, makanya bertanya! Kenapa kau suka sekali sih menyiksaku dengan kata-kata bodohmu itu?"

"Kau yang bodoh!"

"Hah.."

Hening lagi..

"Kau kenapa melakukan ini semua? Dan lagi.. bisakah kau konfirmasi semua ini?"

"Aku.. aku memang yeoja, Kyu. Aku melakukan ini semua karna.. karna.."

"Apa ada hubungannya dengan Siwon?"

"Hmm.. aku.. aku begini, maksudku aku mendaftar dan menjadi siswa disini juga karna aku ingin dekat dengan Siwon. Aku sudah mencintainya sejak saat kami kelas satu SMP.

Dulu sewaktu aku TK, aku berteman dengannya karna dia pernah menolongku yang hampir masuk kedalam jurang karna belajar menggunakan sepeda roda dua."

Setelah kejadian itu, aku dan Siwon berteman cukup baik. Tapi, ternyata Siwon yang masih kecil lupa ingatan karna sebuah kecelakaan bersama hyung-nya.. dan ternyata Siwon lupa akan hal itu semua. Sampai waktu itu, kami kembali bertemu di SMP, eomma-nya yang memberitahukan hal itu padaku setelah aku bertanya dan memastikannya sendiri."

"Jadi kesimpulannya kau kemari karna namja itu? Sekarang namja itu sudah menyakitimu, kau mau apa?"

"Aku ingin mati saja."

"Mwo! Kalau kau mati akan ku bunuh kau.."

"Bunuh saja, aku juga ingin mati."

"Jaga ucapanmu!"

"Hiks.. aku, aku benar-benar hancur sekarang. Aku tidak tahu lagi bagaimana dengan masa depanku. Aku bisa gila!"

Kyuhyun diam tidak berminat mengganggu Sungmin yang sedang merutuki kebodohan dan kenekatannya selama ini. Setelah stress Sungmin mereda, Kyuhyun pun mengambil alih pembicaraan mereka.

"Kau mau berjanji sesuatu padaku?"

"Apa itu?"

"Janji?!"

"Hmm, aku berjanji."

"Kalau kau mengingkarinya akan kubunuh kau!"

"Terserahmu saja lah."

"Sekolah ini adalah milik keluargaku."

"Kau bercanda lagi. Aku ingin yang serius!"

"Kalau kau menyela lagi, akan ku lempar kau dari sini."

"Ba-baiklah."

"Appa dan eomma-ku sedang sibuk meresmikan sekolah baru yang mereka dirikan di Taiwan. Sekolah ini yang menjalankannya adalah noona dan Kangin seonsaengnim teman sekaligus orang kepercayaan appa. Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin mengatakan ini.."

"Tapi, kau mengatakannya juga.."

"Ehemm.."

"I-iya, maaf."

"Aku bisa membantumu pindah ke asrama yeoja tapi dengan satu syarat. Kau harus bisa bertahan sampai kelas sebelas. Karna dalam waktu dekat ini Appa dan eomma-ku akan datang memantau sekolah ini. Kau bisa saja mati dan terkena tuntutan perihal ini semua. Kau mengertikan?"

"Ya, aku mengerti. Jadi, saat masuk semester lima aku baru bisa pindah ke asrama yeoja?"

"Ya, seperti itu."

"Terserah saja. Aku menyerahkan ini semua padamu, Kyu."

"Bagus."

Dan kemudian..

Hening Lagi dan Lagi..

"Min, ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu."

"Apa?"

"Apa kau masih punya perasaan pada Siwon?"

"Sedikit. Kenapa?"

"Apa kau menyukai seseorang selain Siwon?"

"Ada. Donghae!"

"Jujur sekali."

Kali ini, seperti ada persimpangan dikepala Kyuhyun. Ingin sekali rasanya ia menggetok kepala namja gadungan itu sekarang juga.

"Aku hanya menyukainya karna wajahnya mirip dengan Sungjin, namdongsaeng-ku."

"Hmm, yang wajahnya aneh itu yaa?"

"Enak saja. Dia tampan tahu!"

"Tampanan juga aku."

"Hmm, kau lah yang paling the best sedunia,Kyu."

"Kau berlebihan."

Kyuhyun menepuk bahu Sungmin sambil tersenyum salah tingkah.

"Hmm, aku mengaku salah."

"Kau mau aku lempar dari sini?!"

"Ishh.."

"Min.."

"Apa?"

"Min.."

"Apa?"

"Lee Sungmin?"

"APA! Kau mau ku tendang, hah?! Aku lelah Cho Kyuhyun."

"Saranghae.."

"Apanya?"

"Kau! Saranghae.."

Kyuhyun menyatukan tangannya seperti love diatas kepalanya sembari tersenyum manis.

"Hah?!"

"Apa kau tuli?"

Kini, Kyuhyun tengah memasang tanduknya karna merasa kesal dengan respon Sungmin.

'Kya~ Hentikan!' batin Sungmin sengsara.

"Aku suka kau. Apa kau sudah dengar?"

"Belum."

"Haish.. lupakan."

"Apa kau mau menciumku?"

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Biasanya, kalau orang sama-sama sedang jatuh cinta akan melakukan itu.."

"Tapi, hanya aku yang jatuh cinta padamu."

"Aku juga.."

"DENGAN SIAPA?!"

"NEO.."

Kyuhyun membulatkan kedua matanya. Lucu.

"Kenapa wajahmu aneh sekali, Kyu?"

"Apa kau bilang barusan?"

"Kenapa wajahmu aneh sekali?"

"Bukan.. yang sebelumnya."

"Hmm.. hmm.. aku juga sedang suka seseorang. Dan itu Kau!"

"Apa?!"

"Kau tuli?!"

"Mau ku lempar?"

"Begini lagi."

Akhirnya, Sungmin pun mempasrahkan diri. Terserah apa maunya Kyuhyun!

Namja itu mulai menggenggam tangan Sungmin. Ditatapnya dengan serius wajah Sungmin yang sebenarnya sedang melongo karna tidak enak ditatap Kyuhyun secara intens seperti ini. Sungmin ngeFLY sekaligus gugup.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?"Kyuhyun bertanya dengan wajah kikuk. Dia juga sama gugupnya dengan Sungmin.

"Kau ileran yaa?"Kyuhyun kembali bertanya asal.

"Hah? Apa ada bekasnya?"tanya Sungmin seperti kebakaran jenggot.

"Kau ileran yaa?"

"Hahh~~ terkadang." Sungmin menghela nafas pasrah.

"Kalau begitu kita sama."

"Apanya?"

"Suka ngiler kalau tidur."

"Aku tidak mendengkur."elak Sungmin.

"Memang aku mendengkur?"

"Tidak.."

"Lalu?"

"Kalau kau tidur saja baru mendengkur," jawab Sungmin polos.

"Kepalamu mau aku benturkan ke tembok? Kenapa kau membuatku kesal?!"

"Karna kau imut, Kyu.."

"Jangan memulai."

"Aku sungguhan!" Sungmin tersenyum sambil memegang bahu Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kalau begitu foto aku."

Kyuhyun memasang tampang imutnya yang sebenarnya sangat gagal itu. dia tidak imut karna dia tampan!

"Jangan dengan pose seperti itu."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau menggelikan~" ejek Sungmin sambil mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajah polos Kyuhyun.

"Kau mau aku tampar?"

"Tidak, terimakasih."

"Sama-sama."

"Apanya?"

"Lupakan, Lee Sungmin."

"Kyu…"

"Hmm.."

"Saranghae.."

"What?Jeongmall? Jinjja?"

"Sepertinya itu bait lagu, Kyu.."

"Memang. Kau pikir aku berbakat?"

"Saranghae, Cho Kyuhyun."

"Na do, Lee Sungmin."

'Chup..

Pertengkaran bag anak TK itu diakhiri dengan sebuah kecupan hangat yang diiringi dengan terbitnya matahari dari ufuk timur. Semuanya terlihat jelas. Bulir-bulir airmata Sungmin tidak akan pernah terlihat lagi karna ulah Siwon yang tanpa sengaja menyakiti hatinya.

Sekarang Sungmin sudah memiliki Kyuhyun yang akan selalu menjaganya dan melindunginya. Setidaknya Sungmin lega sekarang. Kesalahannya yang dulu tidak sepenuhnya salah. Jika cintanya akan berhujung dengan kebahagiaannya bersama Kyuhyun, Sungmin tidak akan mungkin menangisi Siwon sampai tubuhnya mengerut di bathup waktu itu.

Tapi, kalau tidak begini maka hidup seorang Cho Kyuhyun tidak akan berarti apa-apa untuk Lee Sungmin seorang yeoja nekat yang ingin mendapatkan cintanya. Ternyata cinta Sungmin hanya untuk Kyuhyun begitu pula sebaliknya.

Sekarang.. sebaiknya kita tidak mengganggu kegiatan mereka yang sedang melakukan skin ship itu. Mari melihat matahari terbit saja sebelum Cho Kyuhyun menendangmu karna berusaha menjadi seorang pengganggu.

Sampai disini dulu..

Bye.. bye..

FIN?

or

TBC?


	7. Chapter 7

'**Like Him? Crazy..'**

**Cast : Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Siwon, Donghae, Eunhyuk, Ryeowook, Kibum, Kangin, Leeteuk, and SHINee.**

**Summary : Keinginan membuatnya terpaksa menempuh jalan yang tidak masuk akal. Namun, perasaannya mulai berputar haluan saat dirinya mulai terbiasa dengan seseorang.**

**Warning! **

**This is Ffn GS, full typo, OOC, Gaje bin Ajaib!**

…**.**

Bagaikan mimpi indah untuk seorang Lee Sungmin untuk alur kehidupannya saat ini. Cinta pertamanya pada Siwon yang tidak terbalaskan sekarang terbayar sudah walaupun dirinya tidak bahagia dengan namja pujaan hatinya itu. Tapi setidaknya, ia sudah mendapatkan penggantinya. Sehingga rasa sedih itu tidak terasa terlalu lama.

"Jadi, sekarang kita pacaran, Kyu?"

"Kata siapa?"

"Eung? Bukankah kau bilang suka padaku?"

"Suka bukan berarti ingin menjadi pacarmu kan?"

Jedeeerr..

Baiklah. Seluruh kata manis Sungmin untuk Kyuhyun, dia tarik kembali. Namja ini memang sedang mempermainkan hatinya.

Masih diatap sekolah dan masih pagi serta belum mandi. Sungmin harus kembali merasakan sakit hatinya karna Kyuhyun berkata yang tidak-tidak.

"Baiklah. Sekarang terserahmu saja. Kalau begitu, kita bertemu lain kali saja karna aku akan meminta pak Kang untuk mengurus kepindahanku ke Jepang."

"Jadi, kau mau pindah ke Jepang?"

Kaget pun tidak. Jadi apa maunya Kyuhyun sekarang? Saya juga tidak tahu.

Rasanya Sungmin ingin sekali menggaruk wajah lugu Kyuhyun yang membuatnya merasa jengah. Setelah mengatakan cinta serta berciuman, ternyata anak ini masih saja innocent dihadapannya. Baiklah, apa mau Kyuhyun?

"Iya. Sudah sana, jangan halangi aku yang mau pergi."

"Siapa juga yang akan mencegahmu pergi. Kau memang seharusnya pergi dari sekolahku ini. Sana pergi!"

"Kyu?"

"Apa?! Katanya kau mau pergi. Kau kan lupa apa yang sudah aku bilang tadi. Kau memang tidak waras, iya kan? Sudah sana pergi!"

"Kyu.."

Sekarang, malah Kyuhyun yang pergi. Anak itu, terlihat sangat kesal sekali dengan Sungmin. Yeoja imut itu pun hanya bisa diam terbengong melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang seperti itu. Benar-benar diluar dugaan.

"Hey, tunggu! Kenapa jadi dia yang marah denganku? Ahh, anak itu selalu saja bisa membalikan keadaan!"

Dengan segera, Sungmin berlari kearah Kyuhyun yang sedang menuju kamar asramanya. Nafas Sungmin sudah sangat sesak sekali, karna mengejar langkah cepat Kyuhyun. Akhirnya, Sungmin sampai juga didepan pintu kamar asramanya yang tidak tertutup karna Kyuhyun baru saja masuk kedalam kamar asrama mereka.

"Kyu.."

Sungmin melihat namja itu sedang duduk dipinggiran ranjang tidurnya dan hanya diam saja seolah hanya raganya saja yang ada disana sedangkan jiwanya melayang entah kemana. Sungmin pun akhirnya luluh dan ia memutuskan untuk berjongkok dihadapan Kyuhyun setelah menutup pintu kamar mereka.

"Kyu.."

"Aku mohon jangan pergi atau aku akan.."

"Akan apa, Kyu? Mati? Begitu?"

Sungmin senang sekali jika Kyuhyun berkata seperti itu. Ohh.. Kyu~

"Merasa bersalah."

Doeng..

"Hentikan semua omong kosongmu ini, Kyu. Sekarang cepat katakan apa mau mu!"

"Selama ini, aku gila karna mu. Karna kau, aku jadi mengira bahwa aku ini adalah seorang gay. Kau membuatku gila. Sekarang, minta maaf padaku."

"Laki-laki stress! Aku sudah mengatakan semuanya. Aku sudah minta maaf. Aku sudah mengatakan kalau aku juga mencintaimu. Dan aku pun juga sudah membiarkan kau menciumku."

"Baiklah. Sekarang kita pacaran. Kau hanya boleh melihatku. Kalau kau berani melihat namja yang lain lagi, akan ku colok matamu itu dengan pensil."

"Huhu, serem. PsikopatKyu."

"Apa itu nama panggilan baru untukku?"

"Kau tersenyum? Kau gila yaa?"

"Aku tersenyum? Benarkah?"

"Kau memang gila!"

"Habis kau Lee Sungmin!"

Ok. Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin naik keatas ranjangnya dan mulai melancarkan serangan-serangannya.

"Kyaa… kyaaa… geli Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Hahaha, aku akan menghabisimu Lee Sungmin. Karna aku adalah PsikopatKyu. Hahaha"

"Kyuuu.. kyaaa.. awas kau!"

Mereka pun seperti orang gila yang berkejar-kejaran didalam kamar. Kamar ini tampak lebih buruk dari yang namanya kapal pecah. Buku-buku bertebaran dimana-mana, bantal, guling, tempat tidur, semuanya sudah acak-acakan.

….

Lelah melakukan hal yang kekanakan selama satu jam, akhirnya mereka berdua pun menyerah dan mengistirahatkan diri mereka dibalkon karna kamar mereka sudah tidak bisa ditempati lagi.

Kekanakan? Oh ayolah~ mereka sedang menikmati yang namanya indahnya cinta.

Kyuhyun yang cool, akhirnya menyadari bahwa rasa cinta tidak sepahit teh hijau tanpa gula dan Sungmin yang aegyo pun tidak akan menangis lagi karna pedihnya cinta.

"Kemari!"

"Untuk apa?"

"Tidur disebelahku."

"Tidak mau. Kau kan mesum!"

"Kau mau aku acak-acak seperti kamar kita hah?"

"Kamar kita? Terdengar sangat ganjil sekali."

"Ish, kemari saja."

"Kenapa harus seperti itu?"

"Tanpa disuruh dua kali, yeoja normal akan datang kearahku dan memelukku begitu erat sambil berkata oh Kyuhyun ku~ sentuh aku sayang!"

"Whats? Kau pikir, aku yeoja murahan yang ada diluar sana apa?!"

"Kemari atau kau aku tarik!"

"Ah, bikin repot saja!"

Sungmin pun pasrah dan duduk diam disamping Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk santai dibangku panjang sambil memanjangkan kakinya kedepan.

"Letakan kepalamu disini!"

"Apa?"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sengit. Namun, namja itu hanya menatapnya enteng sambil menepuk-nepuk bahunya mengisyaratkan Sungmin agar yeoja itu membaringkan kepalanya disana.

"Cepat sedikit. Aku sudah ngantuk."

"Ahhh! Aku bisa gila kalau seperti ini terus!"

Sungmin pun menyerah dan meletakan kepalanya diatas bahu Kyuhyun seperti apa yang diperintahkan namja banyak maunya itu. Kyuhyun segera menutup matanya dan membiarkan Sungmin untuk memeluk pinggangnya agar yeoja ini tidak jatuh kebawah.

….

"Kemana perginya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin? Rasanya sudah lama sekali tidak melihat mereka berdua."

"Kita ke kamarnya saja, Hae Hyung." Kata Minho sambil memegang imut bibirnya.

"Baiklah. Kajja."

Gerombolan namja berjumlah lima orang itu pun berjalan menuju kamar Kyuhyun dan Sungmin setelah pulang sekolah. Mereka adalah Donghae, Taemin, Minho, Key, dan Onew. Lima menit kemudian, mereka berlima pun sampai didepan pintu kamar KyuMin.

"Kyuhyun! Sungmin!"

Panggilan ketiga Donghae tetap saja tidak ada yang meresponnya. Donghae yang merasa kesal pun akhirnya langsung saja membuka pintu kamar asrama Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang ternyata tidak terkunci itu.

"Astaga! Tahu begitu, aku tidak akan memanggil mereka berdua seperti orang gila begitu kalau tahu ternyata pintu kamarnya tidak terkunci seperti ini. Aish, tenggorokanku sakit sekali!"

"Haha~ sabar Hae Hyung."keempat namja itu terpaksa menahan tawanya akibat kebodohan yang tanpa sadar dilakukan oleh Donghae.

Mereka pun berjalan perlahan memasuki kamar KyuMin dan betapa terkejutnya mereka setelah melihat keadaan kamar yang bentuknya sudah sama persis seperti kapal pecah itu.

"Ommo! Aku tidak pernah melihat kamar sehancur ini."

Key dan Taemin pun menatap sedih tempat mengerikan ini.

"Ini bukan kamar. Sungguh!"

Onew pun ikut mendesah karna kedua matanya sakit akibat melihat kamar berantakan KyuMin. Sedangkan Donghae dan Minho hanya mendesah dalam hati. Mereka berdua sudah tidak sanggup lagi sekedar hanya untuk mengatai tempat kacau ini.

"Kemana penghuninya?" tanya Minho sambil celigukan mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin.

"Itu, Kyuhyun bukan?"

"Mana?"

"Itu, yang tiduran di teras balkon!"

Semua mata langsung tertuju pada sosok yang sedang tertidur diteras balkon itu. Kelima namja itu pun berjalan perlahan untuk melihat sosok itu lebih dekat lagi. Sayangnya, dugaan mereka benar. Itu Kyuhyun bersama..

"Sungmin!"

"Hey, kecilkan suara kalian!"

Donghae merasa beruntung karna Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tidak sedikit pun merasa terganggu akibat teriakan histeris Minho, Key, Onew, dan Taemin yang melihat mereka berdua sedang berpelukan dan tidur bersama diteras balkon kamar mereka.

Kalau Kyuhyun sampai terbangun dari tidurnya karna mendengar suara berisik mereka, sudah dapat Donghae perkirakan mereka semua akan pulang kekamarnya masing-masing dengan langkah terseok karna dihajar Kyuhyun, Si evil yang mengerikan.

"Oh, god! Ada apa ini?!"jerit Key.

"Kalian semua, ayo ikut aku keluar. Ada yang ingin aku beritahu pada kalian."

"Yaa.."

Mereka masih saja shock dengan pemandangan yang baru saja tidak sengaja mereka lihat itu. Tapi perkataan Donghae barusan, menyadarkan mereka dan mereka pun segera keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun dan Sungmin seperti apa yang dikatakan oleh Donghae barusan.

"Kau tahu sesuatu Hae Hyung?" tanya Onew dengan kedua matanya yang membulat sempurna.

"Katakan sesuatu yang pasti kepada kami!" Minho ikut menyerang Donghae yang semakin salah tingkah.

"Ish, berhenti menyudutkan ku seperti itu!"

"Hyung~ katakan bahwa kami semua baru saja salah melihat. Orang yang tadi itu, bukan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kan?"

"Taemin! Kau mau ikut-ikutan Minho dan Onew yang sedang menyudutkanku begini?"

"Tidak hanya mereka, aku juga! Sekarang katakan yang sesungguhnya, ada hubungan apa antara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, Hae Hyung?"

Kini Key juga ikut menyudutkan Donghae kesisi tembok asrama mereka. Namja penggila makanan empat sehat lima sempurna itu hanya sanggup menahan pening dikepalanya dan berusaha menjelaskan semuanya pada keempat namja cerewet yang sekarang sedang mengepung dan menyudutkan dirinya disudut dinding asrama mereka.

"Mungkin, mereka baru saja jadian.."

"Jadi mereka Gay?!"

"Ommo!"

"Ah.. Hae Hyung pasti bohong!"

Teriakan suara cempreng Minho, Key, dan Taemin kembali terdengar. Donghae dan Onew pun hanya bisa melindungi telinga mereka dari suara yang bisa saja membuat mereka tuli mendadak itu dengan menutupi kedua telinga mereka dengan telapak tangan mereka masing-masing.

"Ish, aku juga tidak tahu pastinya bagaimana. Setahuku, Sungmin itu adalah yeoja!"

"Yeoja?!"

Onew yang begitu terkejut langsung saja membalikan tubuh Donghae dengan satu tangannya sambil membesarkan kedua mata sipitnya.

"Ya. Aku tahu itu. Sungmin sedang menyamar sebagai seorang namja demi Siwon."

"Siwon? Teman sekamar Jonghyun?"

"Ne, Minho. Ceritanya begini…" (ceritanya Donghae diskip aja yaa..)

"Begitu? Jadi Kyuhyun satu kamar dengan Sungmin yang ternyata adalah seorang yeoja?"

"Ya, seperti itulah Key. Tapi sepertinya, Kyuhyun juga baru tahu siapa Sungmin yang sebenarnya karna Ahra Noona dan Kangin seonsaengnim menutupi ini semua darinya."

"Jadi, ini rencana mereka berdua?"

"Setengahnya sih begitu, karna setengahnya lagi adalah bentuk dari ketidak sengajaan. Mereka merencanakan ini semua tanpa diketahui Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Hal ini bertujuan agar Kyuhyun yang tidak mudah bergaul dengan seorang yeoja itu bisa sedikit mengenal bagaimana sosok yeoja itu dengan sangat baik. Ya, akhirnya tercetuslah ide gila ini."

"Hyung, mengambil peran ini dari awal?"tanya Taemin yang masih saja penasaran.

"Aku baru tahu rencana ini beberapa bulan yang lalu dari Kangin seonsaengnim dan aku juga sempat terkejut saat tahu bahwa sesungguhnya Sungmin adalah seorang yeoja."

"Pantas saja Kyuhyun Hyung terlihat sedikit agak stress belakangan ini, ternyata ini masalahnya. Dia menyukai Sungmin yang selama ini dia pikir adalah seorang namja dan ternyata Sungmin sebenarnya adalah seorang yeoja. Syukurlah~ itu artinya Kyuhyun Hyung masih normal."

"Kau benar Minho. Aku hampir saja mengira mereka Gay tadi." Kata Taemin sambil tersenyum lega.

"Aku juga tadi hampir saja pingsan!" celetuk Key sambil tertawa geli mengingat raut wajah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saat tidur bersama diteras balkon tadi.

"Hahaha, lucu sekali. Mereka seperti pasangan gay yang sedang tidur bersama!"

"Sudahlah, jangan mengatai mereka lagi Minho. Bagaimanapun juga, Kyuhyun adalah namja yang paling beruntung dibandingkan kita semua karna dari ratusan siswa hanya dia yang satu kamar dengan yeoja. Emm, apa diantara kalian ada yang menyamar sebagai namja juga seperti Sungmin?"

Perkataan Donghae barusan membuat Minho dan Onew memasang pose berpikir mereka yang layaknya seperti seorang pemikir politik.

"Mungkin Taemin dan Key!"

Minho menganggukan kepalanya, membenarkan opini Onew yang dianggap Taemin dan Juga Key sebagai hinaan untuk mereka berdua.

"Iya, Hyung! Lihat saja wajah mereka berdua yang begitu mulus dan cute itu, benar-benar seperti seorang yeoja." Perkataan Minho semakin memperjelas hinaan mereka pada wajah imut Taemin dan Key yang mereka dapat sejak lahir itu.

Donghae, Onew, dan Minho pun menyerigai setan sambil menatap kearah Taemin dan Key yang tiba-tiba saja jadi tersudut begini. Key dan Taemin pun saling berpegangan tangan karena takut melihat wajah mesum ketiga namja yang semakin mendekat kearah mereka berdua.

"Kalau begitu, kajja kita telanjangi mereka. Siapa tahu, salah satu dari mereka memang ada yang sedang menyamar menjadi seorang namja seperti Sungmin." Hasut Donghae pada Minho dan Onew yang hanya menganggukan kepala mereka sambil merentangkan kedua tangan mereka kedepan untuk dapat menggapai tubuh Key dan Taemin yang semakin terpojok disudut dinding asrama.

"Serbu!"

"Kyaaaaaa!"

'Plak..

'Bugh..

'Bugh..

"Akh, sakit Taemin!" teriak Minho kesakitan.

"Key pelan sedikit!" sekarang giliran Onew yang menjerit kesakitan.

"Cukup! Kami menyerah!" teriak Donghae sambil berjongkok menahan pukulan bertubi-tubi dari Taemin dan Key.

Donghae, Minho, dan Onew yang tadinya menyeret tubuh Taemin dan Key masuk kedalam kamar asrama untuk menelanjangi kedua namja manis itupun kini lari terbirit-birit setelah Key dan Taemin menghajar mereka dengan sapu yang ada dikamar Minho dan Donghae itu.

"Awas saja kalau berani lagi mengatai kami ini yeoja!" teriak Taemin sambil mengacungkan sapunya tinggi-tinggi.

"Kalau kalian berani kurang ajar lagi bukan hanya sapu yang akan melayang, tapi nyawa kalian juga akan ikut melayang."

"Huwaaaaa… Kaburrrrr!"

….

"Ingat. Mulai sekarang, kau hanya boleh memandang kearahku saja."

"Ne, Kyu. Aku mengerti."

Sekarang, sepasang kekasih itu sedang menuruni anak tangga menuju sekolah mereka. Hari ini, adalah hari dimana mereka akan mendapatkan hasil dari nilai ujian mereka masing-masing.

'Srekk..

Semua mata tertuju pada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang baru saja memasuki kelasnya. Semua mata hanya memandangi mereka sekilas lalu kembali lagi pada aktifitasnya masing-masing, kecuali kelima namja yang dengan kompak menatap kearah sepasang kekasih itu.

"Hai, Noona!"

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sama-sama membulatkan kedua mata mereka saat Minho dan Key memanggil Sungmin dengan sebutan Noona.

"Sini-sini. Jangan pasang wajah seperti itu dong."

Donghae menyuruh Kyuhyun dan Sungmin untuk duduk ditempat mereka masing-masing dan kelima namja itu langsung saja melingkari sepasang kekasih yang baru saja jadian itu.

"Kami sudah mengetahui semuanya. Kami senang melihat Kyuhyun Hyung yang sudah tidak sedih lagi karna perasaannya itu." ujar Taemin sambil merangkul bahu Sungmin.

"Jauhkan tanganmu itu atau kau akan.."

"Baiklah, Hyung. Kau ini pelit sekali!" Taemin pun menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sungmin setelah Kyuhyun mendeathglarenya.

"Jadi, kalian jadian sekarang?"

"Ya."

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kompak menjawabnya membuat mereka berlima semakin terkesima dengan pasangan baru itu.

"Kalian tahu ini semua darimana?" tanya Kyuhyun pada kelima namja yang terlihat sangat kompak sekali melingkari tubuhnya bersama Sungmin.

"Donghae Hyung!" dengan polosnya Taemin dan Minho berkata demikian membuat Donghae terpojok dengan tatapan datar Kyuhyun yang mengarah kearahnya.

"Bisa jelaskan sedikit Hae Hyung?"

"Eung, anu Kyu.. itu.. eumm.."

"Jelaskan dengan perlahan saja Hae Hyung.."

"Kau kan yeoja Min, seharusnya kau memanggilku Oppa."

"Tapikan disini tidak ada yang tahu tentang statusku yang sebenarnya, Hae."

"Baiklah. Aku tahu dari seseorang yang tidak bisa ku sebutkan namanya itu. Kalau aku mengatakannya, maka aku akan mati."

"Aku tahu, ini pasti rencana Noona. Karna hanya dia dan Kangin seonsaengnim yang pastinya tahu akan hal ini."

"Kangin seonsaengnim memang tahu statusku yang sebenarnya, Kyu. Semula, aku juga heran sekali karna Ahra seonsaengnim mau menerimaku begitu saja dan ternyata kau adalah adik kandungnya."

"Ish, Noona-ku itu memang benar-benar berakal pendek."

"Tapi, tanpa Ahra seonsaengnim kau tidak bisa mendapatkan Sungmin, Kyu Hyung."

"Kau benar juga Onew. Aku tidak akan seperti ini termasuk gila seperti kemarin kalau Noona-ku yang paling cantik setelah Sungmin itu tidak membuat rencana konyol seperti ini."

"Lalu, sekarang apa rencana kalian berdua?" tanya Minho sambil memaju mundurkan kursinya.

"Aku meminta Sungmin untuk bisa bertahan sampai kelas sebelas nanti. Karna dalam waktu dekat ini Appa dan eomma-ku akan datang memantau sekolah. Sungmin bisa saja mati terkena tuntutan karna pemalsuan identitas."

"Tapi, Noona-mu tahu itukan Kyu?"

"Molla. Rencananya, siang ini aku dan Sungmin akan datang ke ruangannya dan kalian harus ikut sebagai saksiku nanti."

"Lho? Kenapa jadi kami ikut-ikutan juga?" tanya Taemin dengan raut wajah gelisah.

"Tidak apa. Aku akan melindungi kalian."

"Ya, terserahmu sajalah."

….

"Lagi-lagi, dia yang mendapatkan juara kelas. Otakmu itu terbuat dari apa sih Kyu?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, aku memang pintar sejak bayi."

"Mulai deh, Kyu. Tugasmu mulai sekarang adalah mengajariku sampai aku bisa mencapai peringkat yang memuaskan."

"Oke, sayang."

"Aish, membuat kami iri saja!"

"Hahaha.."

Mereka pun tertawa lepas sambil berjalan bersama menuju kantor sekolah. Tanpa mengetuk pintu, Kyuhyun langsung saja masuk kedalam ruangan milik Noona-nya tersebut. Yeoja berparas cantik itu kini sedang memeriksa beberapa file yang akan di pindahkannya kedalam sebuah laporan tahunan yang akan dia serahkan kepada ayah-nya sendiri.

"Kau ini memang tidak tahu tata cara bertamu yaa.."

Tanpa melihat Si pembuka pintu, Ahra sudah tahu bahwa orang yang datang ke ruangannya itu adalah adik kandungnya sendiri karna hanya Kyuhyun yang berani melakukan hal seperti itu.

"Bisa jelaskan sedikit apa maumu?"

"Lho? Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu."

Ahra masih saja memfokuskan matanya menghadap layar computer tanpa memandang kearah Kyuhyun yang ternyata datang membawa pasukannya itu yang kemudian masuk satu per satu kedalam ruangan besar miliknya itu.

"Kau membawa pasukanmu?"

"Ish, coba jelaskan semuanya padaku sekarang. Kau membuatku hampir gila belakangan ini!"

Akhirnya, Ahra pun menatap wajah sengit adik-nya itu. Kedua tangan Ahra bertumpuk diatas meja kerjanya sambil memandang wajah Kyuhyun dengan tatapan datarnya.

"Tapi, kau suka kan dengan rencanaku, hmm? Aku tahu, siapa kau Kyuhyun."

"Tapi, bagaimana jika Appa dan Eomma tahu tentang hal ini. Kau hanya akan membuat Sungmin kesusahan nantinya."

"Tenang dulu dan sekarang kau duduk bersama teman-temanmu yang sudah menunggumu disana." Kyuhyun hanya menurut dan menyeret kakinya duduk disebelah Sungmin.

"Hae, kau sudah bilang semuanya pada Kyuhyun?"

"Maafkan aku, Noona."

"Tidak masalah. Sudah sepantasnya anak ini tahu keinginanku."

"Kangin seonsaengnim juga tahu akan hal ini. Sebenarnya apa yang kalian rencanakan berdua untukku hah? Kau tahu Noona? Aku sampai mengira diriku sendiri ini sebagai seorang Gay. Kau tahu bagaimana stressnya aku?!"

"Akhir-akhir ini kau berubah menjadi namja yang cerewet sekali. Tidak seperti biasanya."

"Kau yang membuat aku jadi naik darah seperti ini!"

"Yayaya. Aku memang merencanakan ini semua. Aku juga sudah mengurus kepindahan Sungmin ke asrama yeoja KyungHaa. Mulai minggu depan, Sungmin sudah bisa bersekolah disana. Kau puas?"

"Ujung-ujungnya, kau juga memisahkanku dengan Sungmin dan aku juga tersiksa sekarang."

"Kalau kau mau bahagia memang perlu pengorbanan. Sudah sejak dulu, aku kasihan melihatmu yang terus saja menutup diri dari para yeoja. Aku takut, kau mempunyai kelainan tahu!"

"Dan nyatanya tidak kan?!"

"Kyu, tolong mengerti aku ne. Kau masih bisa berpacaran dengan Sungmin walaupun dia akan bersekolah disana. Posisimu dengan Donghae juga sama bukan?"

"Aku tahu, Hyukkie juga bersekolah disana. Tapi… ya sudahlah. Terserahmu saja!"

Kyuhyun keluar duluan dari rungan besar milik kakak perempuan-nya itu sambil mengenggam tangan Sungmin yang hanya pasrah saja ditarik Kyuhyun keluar dari ruangan milik Ahra tersebut, sementara kelima temannya itu ia tinggalkan begitu saja.

"Jadi, kalian semua sudah tahu sekarang kalau Kyuhyun itu adalah adik kandungku?"

"Ne, seonsaengnim. Kami benar-benar tidak tahu awalnya kalau Kyuhyun adalah anak dari pemilik sekolah ini." kata Onew malu-malu. Karna menurut kabar yang beredar, namja ini cukup mengagumi sosok Ahra yang sangat sempurna dimatanya itu.

"Kyuhyun memang adalah adik satu-satunya yang aku miliki. Selama ini, kami hidup bersama karna kedua orang tua kami sering berada di Taiwan untuk mengurus sekolah yang ada disana. Setelah Kyuhyun SMA dan berasrama disini, aku jadi kesepian sendiri dirumah maka dari itu, aku ingin Sungmin yang menjagakan Kyuhyun untukku. Tanpa mereka berdua mengetahui rencanaku ini."

"Itu keputusan yang sangat bijak, Seonsaengnim. Karna, aku sendiri yang merupakan teman Kyuhyun tidak pernah melihatnya yang mempermasalahkan seorang yeoja. Dia malah mempermasalahkan Sungmin, teman sekamarnya."

Key ikut menyampaikan pandangannya terhadap Kyuhyun selama ini. Ahra tersenyum senang, setidaknya selama ini adik-nya itu sudah berhasil mendapatkan teman yang sangat baik seperti mereka.

"Aku senang mendengar kalian yang begitu perhatian dengan Kyuhyun. Terimakasih, karna kalian mau menjaga adik kecilku itu."

"Hahaha, Noona seharusnya lihat dia saat pelajaran sejarah! Noona pasti akan tertawa melihatnya."

"Memangnya ada apa Hae dengannya saat pelajaran sejarah?"

"Dia hanya tertidur dibalik bukunya yang berdiri itu sehingga seonsaengnim mengiranya sedang membaca buku padahal anak itu tertidur."

"Hahaha, semua anak memang rata-rata tidak menyukai pelajaran itu karna membosankan."

"Tapi, Kyuhyun begitu mahir dengan matematika. Buktinya saja, sekarang dia menjadi juara kelas dan mendapatkan nilai matematika tertinggi dan nyaris sempurna."

"Dia memang seperti itu sejak dulu."

"Kyuhyun memang tipe namja yang keren. Aku ingin seperti dia!"

"Hahahaha, kau ini ada-ada saja Taemin." Kata Minho sambil menertawai Taemin yang wajahnya langsung merona merah.

"Hahaha.."

….

"Kyu, kau baik-baik saja kan?"

"Bagaimana bisa aku baik-baik saja kalau tahu kau akan pergi minggu depan dari asrama ini."

Kyuhyun memang terlihat sangat sedih sekali. Sekarang, mereka berdua sedang berbincara bersama di taman belakang kamar asrama mereka. Kyuhyun yang mengajak Sungmin ketempat ini setelah pergi begitu saja dari ruangan milik Ahra, kakak kandung Kyuhyun.

"Walaupun kita sudah tidak sekamar lagi, aku akan tetap ada untukmu Kyu. Kita bisa pergi bersama setiap malamnya. Aku janji, aku hanya akan bersamamu."

"Kau yakin itu?"

"Hmm, sangat yakin."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan perasaanmu pada Siwon?"

"Tidak apa. Aku akan menjadikan anak itu sebagai temanku saja seperti yang lainnya. Dia juga akan bertunangan dalam waktu dekat ini."

"Jadi, aku pelarianmu?"

"Tentu saja tidak."

"Buktinya?"

Sungmin merasa gugup sekali saat Kyuhyun bertanya demikian sambil menatap dalam manik matanya. Sungmin hanya diam saja ketika Kyuhyun mulai semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan dirinya. Kyuhyun, namja itu berusaha meraih bibir ranum yang sangat menggoda itu.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun saling menutup matanya saat bibir mereka menyatu dalam sebuah ciuman. Sepasang kekasih yang sedang berciuman itu tidak menyadari kalau sedari tadi ada yang memerhatikan mereka dari atas balkon.

Mereka adalah kelima namja yang selama ini menjadi teman setia Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yaitu Donghae, Key, Minho, Taemin, dan Onew.

"Huwaa.. aku iri sekali melihat Kyuhyun Hyung yang berciuman dengan Sungmin Noona!" cerocos Taemin.

"Tapi sedih sekali, karna sebentar lagi mereka berdua akan berpisah karna Sungmin Noona harus segera pindah dari asrama namja ini." timpal Key sambil berangkulan sedih bersama Taemin.

"Ini sad ending atau happy ending sih?"

"Aku juga tidak mengerti Minho. Hae Hyung, menurutmu ini bagaimana?"tanya Onew yang ikutan bingung pada Donghae yang masih saja memfokuskan pandangannya kearah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang masih saja berciuman itu.

"Ini happy endinglah karna Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah sah menjadi sepasang kekasih walaupun harus berpisah tempat karna pendidikan. Hahaha.."

"Ini gila! Tapi akhirnya Happy ending!"

"Hahahahahahah…"

Kelima namja itu pun saling berpelukan sambil memutar-mutar tubuh mereka senang. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin segera melepaskan ciuman mereka ketika mendengar suara gaduh dari atas sana.

"Oi! Sedang apa kalian diatas sana?!" teriak Kyuhyun penuh emosi sekaligus malu karna ketahuan sedang berciuman bersama Sungmin ditaman belakang kamar asrama mereka.

"Eung? Kita ketahuan Hae Hyung!"

"Aku juga tahu Minho. Pura-pura innocent saja!"

"Tidak Kyuhyun Hyung! Kami hanya melihatnya sedikit kok."

"Apa kau bilang Key?! Kalian mau mati hah?! Tunggu, aku akan menghabisi kalian!"

"Kyaaaa… Kabur!"

Kyuhyun pun berlari menuju kamar Donghae dan Minho itu, saat sampai disana Kyuhyun segera menarik kelima namja itu ke teras balkon lalu menghajar mereka satu per satu.

"Kyaaaa… Hyung, maafkan kami!"

"Tidak akan Minho!"

"Kyu, sakittttt!"

"Rasakan Hae Hyung, hahahaha~"

"Kyaaa… Sungmin, bantu kami!"

"Hahahaha, kalian ini ada-ada saja!"

Sungmin pun membiarkan Kyuhyun menghajar kelima namja yang sudah berani mengintip mereka yang sedang berciuman mesra itu. Sekarang Sungmin sadar, kebahagiaan bisa datang dari mana saja dan kapan saja. Sebenarnya dia hanya perlu menunggu kapan waktu itu tiba.

Kyuhyun adalah namja yang merupakan takdir terindah untuknya. Dia pun tidak pernah memikirkan hal ini sebelumnya. Siwon ataupun Kyuhyun.. mereka sama saja. Sama-sama namja, tapi akan terasa berbeda dari cara mereka menyampaikan perasaan mereka itu sendiri!

Fin!

Hip hip horeee..

Akhirnya endingnya begini. Hah, semoga kalian suka reader. Maaf kalau saya cuman bisa nyiptaain Ff beginian.

Untuk semua reviewnya!

GOMAWO #pinjemtoakanaksuju

^o^/ See You to next story, readerdeul!


End file.
